Desastre amoroso
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Pansy y Hermione lograron rehacer su vida, pero todo se viene de cabeza al llegar sus exnovios , tratan de sobrevivir entre sus viejos y nuevos amores DM-HG PP
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!!**_

_**Tal vez diran esta mujer no termina una historia cuando ya empieza otra, pero tuve mucho tiempo esta historia en mi cabeza, hasta que me decidi a escribirla, espero que les guste, este capitulo no es narrado por ninguna de las pos protagonistas que son Hermione y Pansy, los siguientes capitulos seran narrados por ellas y aclarare quien sera quien lo narre **_

_**Summary: Pansy y Hermione lograron rehacer su vida, pero todo se viene de cabeza al llegar sus exnovios , tratan de sobrevivir entre sus viejos y nuevos amores**_

_**Parejas: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Alexander McVeigh, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson y Harry Potter**_

**_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Jk y a mi solo la trama_**

* * *

La luz de los focos del auto los alumbraba, un hombre y una mujer estaban sentados en el pasto, él le decía a la mujer:

-¿porque no me puedes creer?, que tan difícil es que me creas que he cambiado, que estoy sumamente arrepentido por todo el daño que te hice en el pasado

Una voz femenina que no era precisamente de la que estaba a su lado exploto

-Marie no le creas!!! No ves que es un estúpido embustero que solo quiere meterse en tu cama otra vez, bahhh!! Si lo sabré yo

La voz de la mujer que estaba a lado del hombre le respondió

-No lo se Louis me has hecho mucho daño quiero creerte pero me duele todavía

-Marie te amo, solo te pido una oportunidad más

Un portazo hizo sobresaltar a la mujer que un momento antes le había gritado a la otra, por la interrupción tuvo que ponerle pausa a la película que veía y encaro a la mujer interrumpido su sección diaria de películas

-Que son esas formas de entrar Parkinson ¿donde quedaron tus modales y educación? Has interrumpido mi película

-Hoy cual tocaba, la del tipo que hace sufrir a Marie innumerables veces o la de la chava que huye cada vez que se va a casar

-La de Marie y Louis

-¿no te aburres? La has visto miles de veces

-Con qué cara me lo dices si las miles de veces que la he visto, ha sido contigo

-jajaja cierto

Pansy se sentó a lado de Hermione y empezó a robarle sus palomitas

-Hermione

-Si dime

-¿como te sientes?

-Ya sabes sobrevivió, ¿porque ahora lo preguntas?

-Antes no tenía la menor duda solo me bastaba con verte para saber que seguías destrozada, pero ahora parece que te has puesto una careta marca Malfoy y no sé en realidad como estas y me preocupa vivir con alguien que no esté bien de sus facultades

-que graciosa Parkinson, pero estoy bien y por favor no saques a colación a tu amiguito, ya bastante tengo con que se le haya ocurrido venir a hacer el examen a Londres

-tarde o temprano lo tendrás que encarar Hermione

-Lo se y mañana lo hare, pero por ahora déjame disfrutar mi último día de vacaciones

-¿a eso llamaste vacaciones? Por Merlín Hermione si te la pasaste como Zombi no te paraste de este sillón aquí comías, dormías, llorabas, leías… de verdad no te entiendo si tanto te afecto tanto decirle a Alex que no te podías casar con el mejor le hubieras dicho que si, y ahora en lugar de estar viendo esta patética película estaríamos organizando tu boda, ¿porque Hermione? ¿Por qué rechazaste a Alex?, no te lo había preguntado antes porque no quería perturbarte más de lo que ya estaba, si no se suponía que era un chico encantador, inteligente, guapo, detallista, amable y cariñoso por Circe se le caía la baba solo de verte ¿Por qué no?

Pansy vio a los ojos a Hermione no hizo falta que usara Legeremancia para saberlo, como un rayo divino ilumino a Pansy y ella misma se contesto

-Claro, no es Draco

-No es eso Pansy y no lo menciones ¿si?

-Por Morgana Mione, si a alguien conozco como a mí misma es a ti y Draco ¿Qué otra razón tendrías para no aceptar a Alex? Acéptalo aun amas a Draco, no pongas esa cara, ves no aceptas ni que te lo mencione quiere decir que aun te duele lo que te hizo

-Parkinson con qué derecho me dices que no acepto que me lo menciones cuando tu pusiste un hechizo en esta casa para que nadie pueda pronunciar el nombre de Blai… Zabi… y quien lo haga no hablara en tres semanas ¿acaso no estás nerviosa? No lo has visto en dos años y mañana lo veras

-Yo a diferencia de ti ya lo olvide querida

-Si claro por eso cuando te encontraste a Milcent y te dijo que Daphne salía con Zabi… te encerraste en tu habitación a llorar

-No fue por eso, ese día corte con Henry y aunque no me creas lo quiero mucho

-si de la misma forma que ahora quieres a Harry y a Ron en cambio yo si quería a Alex

-Claro y por eso lo dejaste ir no?

-Pansy tu sabes que no podía tirar todo a la borda no me podía ir a vivir con él a Alemania aquí están mis amigos mi familia mi escuela y mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo en la academia apenas nos dejan respirar, aparte el es tan no se es tan bueno en todo que a su lado no puedo evitar sentirme nada

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir algo semejante, si tu eres lo que cualquier hombre quiere, eres guapa inteligente valiente, muy independiente a qué viene tanta inseguridad ahora

-No lo se simplemente creo que no lo merezco

-Ya se el era tan lindo contigo, te ama y todo el rollo pero tú no puedes corresponderle totalmente cierto?

Hermione suspiro derrotada y le dijo

-Vale está bien!! Si parte de que no haya aceptado la propuesta de Alex tiene que ver con Malfoy, desde que supe que regresaba entre en pánico me da terror volver a verlo, me costó muchísimo rehacer mi vida después de lo que paso lo sabes, pase por momentos muy difíciles y luego llego Alex y fue la luz que me ayudo a ver todo con más claridad, parecía que el estuviera hecho para mi es lo que siempre quise y busque en un hombre, me ayudo a valorarme mas y a ver que no todo estaba perdido tuvo siempre la palabra exacta en el momento exacto para hacerme sentir bien y sucedió lo inevitable me enamore de él, pero desde que me entere que regresaba Malfoy las dudas y los miedos volvieron a inundar mi cabeza y las preguntas vinieron a mi mente tanto tiempo que rehuí de ellas para que en el peor momento se amontonaran exigiendo respuestas, ¿Qué siento por Draco Malfoy? Solo al pronunciar su nombre en mi interior me movió todo me dieron nauseas pero como tu dices era algo con lo que me tenía que enfrentar antes de que lo viera personalmente, aun no se si lo quiero todavía o solo es el sentimiento de que viví muchas cosas con él y siempre sería importante, tengo miedo no lo voy a negar tengo miedo de que ahora que rehíce mi vida llegue el y la ponga de cabeza otra vez se que no lo puedo permitir pero no sé si sea algo que pueda evitar, lo tengo que ver y aclarar todo lo que me ronda por la cabeza fueron días horribles para mi, Alex sentía que algo no estaba bien conmigo, tal vez pensaba que lo dejaría, creo que por eso apresuro todo y me pidió matrimonio, me sentí nefasta si todo esta confusión causaba en mi con solo saber que vendría que pasaría cuando estuviera cara a cara no quería que si me viniera abajo Alex estuviera ahí para ver como sufría por un hombre que no era el y al que supuestamente ya había olvidado, se que nunca he amado a Alex de la forma a la que quise a Draco no se si fue porque me enamore de él cuando era una adolescente o porque me enamore de Alex más de la cabeza que del corazón ósea mas conscientemente, de cualquier forma Alex no se merecía esto y se cruzo con lo de su propuesta y antes de que todo acabara mal decidí que era lo mejor terminar , no se si fue lo mejor lo extraño muchísimo pero no puedo retractarme hasta no tener todo bien claro

-Creo que yo no soy la más indicada para darte algún consejo yo hice lo mismo de alguna forma, tienes razón no me puse así por que haya cortado con Henry eso fue después producto por lo de Blaise, me di cuenta que todavía lo quería y me sentí mal que el ya lo había superado y yo no y que con Henry solo estaba para no sentirme sola y para tener a alguien con quien compartir mi cama, y sé que no está bien ya no necesito a un amante necesito a alguien que sea mi amigo mi novio mi amante y con Henry nunca lo iba a tener somos muy iguales creo que me llego el momento de sentar cabeza, y mira no es que quiera regresar con Blaise a pesar de que siempre que me veía casada me veía con el, soy muy orgullosa y rencorosa para aceptarlo de nuevo aunque el quisiera lo cual dudo mucho ya que como vimos anda con la estúpida de Daphne, y no es que tenga celos pero no se el y Draco han sido mis amigos desde que estamos en el vientre de nuestras madres y los quiero a pesar de que sean unos idiotas son para mi lo que Harry y Ron para ti, quiero lo mejor para ellos por eso en cuanto supe que andabas con Draco fui muy feliz porque sabía que realmente lo amabas y te acepte de inmediato , y ahora que Blaise anda con esa no puedo evitar enojarme por que ha sido tan estúpido por dejarse engañar ella solo lo quiere por su apellido y cuenta en Gringotts pero sabes que si es así no es mi problema ya esta grandecito, y bueno que Draco y Blaise vengan tal vez pensaras que estoy paranoica o algo por el estilo pero es que de verdad los conozco y se que no es nada bueno por lo menos para las dos

-Pero vamos eres Pansy Parkinson, la única muestra de debilidad que te he visto desde que te conozco, fue el día que te encerraste, estoy segura que frente de Bla.. podrás disimular a la perfección, a ustedes los Slytherins les enseñaron a mantener la compostura en cualquier situación en cambio a mi me gana la emoción del momento

-Bueno pero yo tengo algo en mi contra Blaise y Draco me conocen a la perfección no me van a creer, y no quiero enfrentarme a sus interrogatorios y todo eso bueno tal vez Blaise no lo haga pero Draco no lo dejara pasar tan fácilmente, aparte de que lo sabes, aunque no lo demuestre que me afecto mucho la partida de esos dos idiotas, siempre estuvieron ahí para protegerme, siempre fuimos los tres pasábamos nuestros veranos juntos éramos inseparables aunque la verdad a veces me sentí un poco excluida ya sabes lo mismo te pasa a ti con Ron y Harry ellos son hombres y pues obviamente siempre hubo esa complicidad, pero luego empecé a andar con Blaise y todo seguía siendo genial, me enamore y tenía mi vida aparentemente perfecta, pero un día Blaise me dice "los siento Panss pero ya me di cuenta que te quiero solo como una hermana", sabía que no era cierto lo podía sentir era ese un vil pretexto, y luego el estupido de Draco se va sin ni siquiera despedirse, me dejaron sola, yo era tan inútil no sabía hacer nada sin ellos, es mas cuando íbamos a cenar ellos se encargaban de hacer la reservación, mi vida giraba completamente entorno a mi mejor amigo y a mi novio, y ahora ese imbecil que tienes por ex novio me ha mandado un par de cartas ¿Qué creía que todo iba seguir como antes? Me ha dicho que lo perdone ya sabes a su modo no es que casi me este suplicando pero algo así viniendo de él, no creas que se la he puesto fácil, pero vamos tu lo conoces, sabes que ese hombre consigue lo que quiere y mi enojo no me durara mucho en cuanto lo vea

-Si lo se, veo que tal vez no eres tan inhumana como pense, gracias por tenerme confianza y desahogarte y por dejar que me desahogara, buena falta nos hacía a las dos

-Si lo mismo digo, aunque te voy a ser sincera a pesar de que Draquito es mi amigo, me hubiera encantado verle su cara cuando hubiera visto el anillo de compromiso en tu mano

-Por favor, no te he dicho antes que ese hombre es inmutable, aunque me viera con una panza enorme de embarazada no le quitaríamos de su cara su sonrisita de autosuficiencia

-jajaja tal vez ¿y qué dice Potter de su llegada?

-Pues en si no mucho ya sabes no es muy bueno en esas cosas y bueno igual yo he tratado de estar con el, eso que le hizo Ginevra fue muy doloroso para él, pero esta muy protector no se que piensa seguro cree que en cualquier momento me derrumbare y por lo menos trato de esta bien cuando estoy con el, los dos estando mal no nos llevará a ningún lado

-Si eso si, yo no entiendo a Weasley, mira que engañar a Harry, si es medio noble el hombre con complejo de héroe y todo lo que quieras pero es bueno, cualquier mujer quisiera ser la mujer de Potter, aclaro yo no entro en esa categoría, y ¿Qué harás?, mañana se te juntan los dos

-No lo se, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que no les daré el gusto ni a Alexander ni a Malfoy de verme mal mañana, verán a una nueva Hermione

-¿Así? y ¿Qué modelo seguirás?

-Supongo que vivir juntas por mas de un año y ser tu amiga otros tantos me tendrá que servirme de algo, por lo menos tengo que permanecer impasible ante sus presencias ¿no crees?

-jajaja, querida ser una Parkinson y una serpiente son cosas que se llevan en la sangre, es mas dudo que si Draco tiene el descaro de saludarte le niegues el saludo, pero si te puedo ayudar a vengarte, hacer sufrir un poco a Malfoy, créeme que lo hare siempre y cuando me prometas que dejaremos de ver esas horribles películas y en lugar de eso salgamos a divertirnos mas

-Trato hecho

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, me gustaria saber que opinan y ya saben cualquier cosa se aceptan reviews muy gratamente, y en fin nos leemos en esta y mis demas historias **_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	2. Preparandose

_**Hola!! **_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews,los alertas y favoritos, no me lo esperaba, bueno aqui les traigo un capitulo mas, actualize antes de lo que esperaba,en agradecimiento por sus reviews, quisiera decirles que actualizare muy pronto pero no lo se, tengo el siguiente capitulo ya escrito y el siguiente falta pasarlo a la compu, y varias historias en proceso así que espero que me tengan paciencia, bueno los dejo por ahora para que lean **_

* * *

_Hermione_

Me desperté dos horas antes de que sonara la alarma fui hasta el cuarto de Pansy, toque su puerta y escuche un

-Pasa

Estaba alteradísima, traía aun su bata de baño y en una toalla recogía su cabello, sacaba vestidos faldas, pantalones y blusas, con su varita movía todo tratando de visualizar que se vería mejor con las zapatillas que yo suponía que había escogido, en su otra mano traía un cigarro, no puede evitar reírme ver a Pansy Parkinson así no tenía precio.

-¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso Granger?-me pregunto enojada

-Tranquilízate, mmm yo opino que esa falda azul se ve genial con las zapatillas

-¿tú crees? –dijo pensativamente

-Si por supuesto, por cierto ¿No habías dejado ya el cigarro?

-Si hace meses que no lo probaba, pero como te darás cuenta mis nervios me exigieron uno esta mañana, no he estudie nada para el examen de hoy y bueno ya sabes hoy no es un buen día

-Te entiendo pero vamos Pansy eres de las mejores de la clase, en la última misión Harry te puso en un altar

-No recordaba que Potter me debe una y bien grande, entonces crees que la falda y la blusa sean las adecuadas para las zapatillas

-La blusa no me convence del todo, tal vez esa beige le quede mejor

Pansy recogió todo con un movimiento de su varita y quedo impecable su cuarto y con otro desapareció el cigarro y el humo, me estaba viendo en el espejo lucia fatal, necesitaba dormir mas tiempo, ella de pronto me dijo

-Ahora vamos a tu guardarropa

No discutí con ella, la conocía perfectamente como para saber que no me iba a dejar hasta que escogiéramos algo totalmente adecuado para la ocasión

-Vaya me agrada tu ropa

-Si agradéceselo a Draco, por su culpa me hice un poco adicta a la moda y a las compras

Saco varios vestidos, no le veía con muy buenos ojos, hoy tendríamos un examen importantísimo y un vestido no era lo más cómodo

-Pansy voy a un examen y te recuerdo que suelen ser de duelo, no creo que un vestido o una falda sea lo más apropiado, tu por que estas acostumbrada, pero yo no suelo usar mucho eso para ir a la academia

-Tómalo como un reto, imagina estas en un gran evento, con un vestido de gala entalladísimo, entonces llegan los mortifagos de la resistencia y ¿Qué les vas a decir? Espérense déjenme ir a ponerme mis jeans

-Obvio no, Ahh no esas sí que no

Pansy traía unas zapatillas altísimas en la mano, estaba loca si creía que me las iba a poner hoy

-¿Por qué no?, son tan lindas me encantan

-Están altísimas Pansy y solo me las pongo muy de vez en cuando

-Hermione anda solo hoy ¿sí?, aparte tengo planes para el día de hoy, y no nos va dar tiempo de venir a cambiarnos

Rodé los ojos malditas serpientes ¿Qué curso les daban en aquella casa para convencer a la gente?, yo sin pensármelo dos veces me inscribiría

-Ok y a ¿dónde vamos a ir?

-No preguntes te gustara el lugar

Me metí a bañarme, lo hice sin prisas tratando de disfrutar mis últimos momentos de tranquilidad, en cuanto salí Pansy ya estaba completamente arreglada sentada en mi cama

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Muy bien como siempre

-Gracias, te dejo para que te cambies no tardes ¿si?

-Está bien

Me cambie con la ropa que habíamos escogido no sabía qué hacer con mi cabello, llame a Pansy para que me diera su opinión

-¡Pansy no se qué hacer con mi cabello!

Entro en mi habitación y dijo

-Déjalo suelto, solo márcate los rizos y ya

Le hice caso, agradecía infinitamente al mago que había inventado ese hechizo, me maquille, no mucho ni poco, lo justo para que me durara todo el día odiaba volver a maquillarme

Prepare mi bolso con todo lo que debía llevar, salimos y caminamos por las mismas calles de siempre haciendo parada en el mismo café de siempre, que predecibles podíamos llegar así una de las cosas que no se le permitían a uno como auror, pero ni Pansy ni yo sobrevivíamos un día sin ese delicioso café, ella lo pedía con un toque de chocolate y yo con uno de menta, somos adictas a esos sabores, nos miraban como siempre, dirigiéndonos miradas y sonrisas seductoras, Pansy lograba ignorarlos olímpicamente mientras yo solo me sonrojaba, al dar el primer sorbo a Pansy y a mí nos cambio toda la cara y el humor, ese café hacia maravillas, ella solo me dijo

-Hay acuérdame de agradecerle a Alex otra ve por recomendarnos este café sin el no se que haría

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrarnos con la cabina del teléfono que nos llevaría hasta el ministerio, casi nunca parábamos ahí, por lo regular parábamos en un callejón vacio y nos aparecíamos en la puerta de la academia, pero hoy tendríamos que ir al ministerio, ahí nos reuniríamos todos, incluyendo los del intercambio como Alex, Henry, Draco y Blaise, ahí nos darían las instrucciones sobre qué era lo que teníamos que hacer, tal vez ni siquiera tendríamos que hacer el examen, pero era algo que dudaba, entramos las dos a la cabina, alzamos la bocina introducimos las monedas y marcamos el numero, instantáneamente escuchamos una voz , de pronto ya nos encontrábamos en el ministerio, caminamos hacia los elevadores, aun no había mucha gente por ahí era temprano, subimos y nos pusimos en marcha el elevador mientras que la misma voy de la bocina niba diciendo por que pisos íbamos pasando hasta que llego el nuestro

-Aquí es-murmuro Pansy

Justo cuando las puertas se iban a abriendo, mis peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad, no solo uno, los dos estaban ahí mirándose cautelosamente iba a regresar, pero Pansy fue rápido y me lo impidió

-No Granger no me vas a dejar sola con estos

* * *

_**Bueno el capitulo es algo corto, pero el que sigue es mas largo y emocionante, aprovechando la ocasion, ahora estoy en proceso tambien de escribir una historia con una amiga **__**Paoolah Parkinson Black**__**, es de Pansy Parkinson y tambien hay por ahi Dramione les dejo el perfil que creamos las dos y ahi encontraran la historia Paolas Malfoy, despúes de esta super propaganda, espero que les haya gustado y claro no se olviden de los reviews **_

**_nos leemos _**

**_besooos_**

**_bye_**


	3. Volver a verte

_**Hola!**_

_**Pues bueno estoy de nuevo por aqui, aprovechando que sigo de vacaciones y que cuando regrese no se que tan seguido lo pueda hacer, hablando de actualizaciones**_

_**Amia:**_ _de verdad creeme que no me he olvidado de mis demas historias todo el dia traigo presente que no he actualizado pureza de amor, y no sabes cuanto me choca haberme quedado en blanco con la historia nunca me habia pasado, espero que pueda organizar y plasmar mis ideas y actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, muchas gracias por tu review y pliss tenme paciencia_

_**bueno regresando, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y alertas que me alegran mi día, espero que les guste el capitulo, en lo personal a mi me gusta, este sigue siendo contado por Hermione, aun no se quien narrara el siguiente, segun como vean el final del capitulo se aceptan sugerencias, en fin les dejo para que lean **_

* * *

Draco y Blaise se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y sonrieron como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, veía a Draco pero mi atención no estaba puesta en el, seguí caminando el sonido de las zapatillas hizo que Henry y Alex voltearan a mirarnos, mire de reojo a Pansy estaba tan normal y tranquila, ojala pudiera lucir así yo también, tome aire y puse todo mi autocontrol, en ese momento cruce mi vista con Blaise ¿Lo había extrañado tanto? No me había dado cuenta, nos sonreímos mutuamente y sin más fui hasta él y me lance a sus brazos

-¡Blaise!

-¿Me extrañaste leona?

-Si ¡cómo te atreves, ni una carta me enviaste!

-Lo siento, es una larga historia que luego te contare

-Más te vale Zabinni

Me separe intente buscar a Pansy de lado de Draco, pero no estaba, estaba con Alex y Henry, saludándolos, sin poder postergar mas el momento vi a Draco, no había cambiado mucho, seguía igual de de guapo usaba su cabello un poco más largo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos sentí muchas cosas que nunca había sentido, no era amor definitivamente, no lo sabía y ahora no quería saberlo, del otro lado estaba otro par de ojos mirándome, le sostuve la mirada hasta que me pregunto Draco

-¿Por esos nos cambio Pansy?

Celoso y posesivo, el jamás dejaría de ser Draco Malfoy

-Esos Malfoy tienen nombre y son los estudiantes que vinieron aquí por ustedes, el que no suelta a Pansy es Henry su ex novio, no hace mucho que cortaron, Pansy pasó unos días terribles, lo extraña mucho no creo que tarden mucho en regresar

Esa iba para Blaise su cara era misma que la de Draco, en eso Blaise me interrumpió mi deleite mental

-Y ese ¿Qué tanto te ve?

Jajaja esa era la mía

Voltee hacia su dirección me miraba confundido y dolido mi corazón se partió de nuevo en mil pedazos, hasta que ya no pude mas, mis lagrimas me estaban traicionando, me voltee y los dos se me quedaron viendo confusos

-El es Alexander y no me preguntes nada mas ¿quieres?

-Pues me quiere matar con la mirada ¿era tu novio o algo así?- me pregunto

No alcance a responder por que Pansy se adelanto

-Se iban a casar

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto Draco

-Querido si los hubieras visto hace dos semanas no te cabría duda que son el uno para el otro

Pansy estaba yendo demasiado lejos

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste Granger?

Que le iba a decir "por qué no sé si te sigo queriendo"

-A Herms le entro el "es que no lo merezco "y todo ese rollo, aparte no quiere irse a vivir a Alemania, aun le faltan hombres que conocer, camas que visitar

-Parkinson!

-Lo siento, por cierto eres una maleducada, no los has saludado, y tu… ¡Ron!

Voltee hacia donde miraba Pansy y ahí estaban Ron y Harry, este último fue hasta donde yo me encontraba y me abrazo y me dijo

-¿Estás bien?

-algo así y tú?

-Algo así

Voltee hacia donde Ron se encontraba y le decía a Pansy

-Panss ya me ha contado Harry de lo genial que estuviste en la última misión –mientras la abrazaba

-Yo siempre soy genial Ron, ¿Cómo esta Charlie?

-Muy bien no dejaba de preguntarme por ti desde que te vio en navidad lo has dejado impresionado

-Entonces tendré que evitar ir por tu casa no quiero que tus hermanos hagan una guerra por mi primero Fred y George, ahora también Charlie

-Ninguno de los gemelos te merece linda, tal vez Charlie, me encantaría que fueras mi cuñada lo sabes

-A mí también me hubiera gustado, lástima que el Weasley que me interesaba esta por casarse

Ron volteo a nuestra dirección y dijo

-Herms

-Ron

Nos abrazamos y me dijo muy quedito

-Te ha hecho algo Malfoy

-No relájate, aun no lo golpees

Mientras Pansy saludaba a Harry

-¿Estás bien?

-Si Pansy gracias por preguntar y¿ tú?

-Excelente, ahora Potter que ya me he dado cuenta que estas en perfectas condiciones quiero mi revancha

-Está bien si quieres que te gane otra vez

-Esta vez no será así, he comprado la última escoba del mercado y es mejor que tú saeta versión de lujo

-Quiero verlo Parkinson

Yo era muy feliz, Pansy era mi mejor amiga y Harry y Ron se llevaban excelente con ella, habían hecho una amistad envidiable, ella iba a cenar muy seguido a la madriguera, Molly la adora, tiene esperanzas que sea su próxima nuera pero es una lástima que Ron y ella sean solo amigos, y bueno Harry se la viven haciendo apuestas y retándose, peleaban por todo y sus discusiones son memorables, a veces me recuerdan a Malfoy y a mi, pero aun asi con todo y sus peleas se que si alguno de los dos estuviera en peligro de muerte irían a salvarse sin pensarlo dos veces a pesar de todo se quieren

Ron se dirigía a saludar a Alexander y Henry, paso por alto a Zabinni y a Malfoy no era un secreto que no los soportaba, decidí ir con él era mejor enfrentarlo acompañada que sola, el saludo primero a Alex

-Alexander

-Ron

Yo mientras saludaba a Henry

-Hermione te ves espectacular

-Gracias Henry, tu también te ves muy bien

Después de eso los dos desaparecieron para irse a donde se encontraban los demás dejándome sola con Alex, no sabía que decirle aun se veía dolido y eso no mejoraba mi situación

* * *

_**Bueno como veran el final del capitulo no parece fin pero bueno así que me gustaria que me dijeran quien les gustaria que narrara el siguiente capitulo si Pansy o Hermione o tal vez cualquiera de los presentes en la sala y bueno el que tenga mas votos sera el que narre, el siguiente capitulo es importante asi que tomen bien su decision, espero sus review **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	4. Percepciones

_**Holaaa!!**_

_**Me ha costado mucho trabajo este capitulo sobretodo la parte de Draco no estoy acostumbrada a escribir mucho desde su perspectiva y menos este Draco que es muy diferente al de mis demas historias que en lo personal estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no odiarlo, quede sorprendida por los reviews y alertas no esperaba tantos muchas gracias!! este capitulo esta contado por Pansy y Draco ya que quedaron empatados por decirlo de alguna forma así que por eso escribi de los dos, espero que les guste**_

* * *

_Draco_

¿El mundo se había puesto de cabeza? ¿Desde cuando Pansy y la comadreja eran tan amigos?, al parecer ya sabía por quienes nos habían cambiado, hubiera preferido esos dos que al pobretón y a San Potter, sin duda muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Blaise y yo habíamos partido, esperaba que Hermione y Pansy se hubieran vuelto muy amigas, era predecible, también era predecible que Pansy encontrara otra persona, por mucho que quisiera a Blaise ella hubiera rehecho su vida, jamás dejaría que la viéramos mal, aunque no me esperaba esa "nueva amistad" tal vez era algo se podría haber visto venir y otra cosa que tampoco pense al menos no lo veía tan rápido es que Hermione se haya enamorado al punto de casi casarse, ¿Qué sentía?, la había dejado yo ¿no?, entonces por qué rayos sentía, y otra vez la misma pregunta ¿Qué sentía?, nunca fui bueno y creo que jamás lo seré en estas cosas de los sentimientos y el amor, solo una vez y con esa vez tuve, me convertí en todo lo que odiaba, llego un punto en que no pude mas la odiaba y me odiaba, no me hacía bien estar cerca de ella, las cosas se me salían de las manos y un Malfoy no puede permitirse ese tipo cosas, desperté de un sueño muy profundo de varios años, y todo lo vi con claridad, trate de continuar con lo que teníamos pero era engañarla, engañarme, después de todo había pasado buenos momentos con ella y no podía ser tan vil ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que me di cuenta que no la quería después de todo ese tiempo, no la lastimaría con explicaciones, me fui sin explicarle la razón, es inteligente y bella podría conseguirse otra persona y olvidarme ¿no?, y ahora que lo había conseguido debería de sentir un gran peso menos, pero no lo hacía sin embargo sentía, yo a diferencia de Blaise había perdido esa capacidad, sabía que le dolía ver a Pansy tan bien tan repuesta, el no tenía que haberla dejado y seguirme, lamentaba que mis mejores amigos hubieran terminado por cuestiones mías, aunque Blaise no se quedaba atrás deseaba volver a su vida de soltero empedernido a pesar de que quería a Pansy, no lo juzgaba somos muy jóvenes para comprometernos, pero eso no era todo el imbecil había sido tan estupido si sabía que íbamos a regresar y quería de alguna manera ver que podía hacer para salvar su relación con Pansy se había acostado con Daphne y ojala se hubiera quedado así pero no Daphne no dejo que se quedara solo en eso ahora Blaise era su novio oficial estupidez tras estupidez, Blaise veía con malos ojos a el tal Henry y Potter no lo miraba de mejor forma el estaba enojado y pronto empezaron a discutir

-Ya Harry solo fue un accidente yo estoy muy bien ¿no me ves?

-pero pudiste haber muerto en la misión por este imbecil

-pero no lo hice así que mejor cállense y déjenme escuchar quiero saber si necesito ir a comprar mi vestido de dama de honor

-y Por qué no usas mejor un hechizo amplificador

-como no se me ocurrió, por eso te quiero Ron

No es que fuera chismoso pero no había otra cosa que hacer aparte por la cara de Pansy se veía que la discusión entre Granger y su ex novio estaba interesante, yo también hice el hechizo amplificador al mismo tiempo que Blaise

-No Alex yo…

-No es necesario que digas nada

-Pero es que yo te amo

-no nos engañemos mas quieres

-Alexander, no te he engañado no podría hacerlo, no me puedo casar contigo no por qué no te ame, te amo y no tienes idea de cuánto, tú no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí haberte dicho que no, aun no estoy lista para dar ese paso, no es por falta de amor, siento que no te merezco tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y yo no he sido más que alguien que te trajo preocupaciones y demás cosas, pase mucho tiempo contigo engañándome pensando que te merecía, pero me di cuenta que eres más de lo que puedo pedir no puedo hacer que estés conmigo

Granger empezaba a gritar estaba muy alterada, al parecer si le dolía la situación, no entendía, ella era una gran mujer ¿Por qué se menospreciaba de esa manera?, nunca pense escuchar esas palabras de su boca ¿no lo merecía? ¿Pues quien era él? El heredero de Merlín o quién y aunque fuera así ella era una gran bruja me sorprendía y demasiado que hablara así

_Pansy_

Solo por que Hermione era muy buena con la varita no iba y le daba unas buenas zarandeadas, si era verdad el tipo era un ser que no venía de este mundo, era más bueno que el chiflado de Dumbledore y la madre Teresa de Calcuta juntos o algo así había dicho Harry, y no solo era eso me había pasado días enteros observándole, analizándole, y no le había encontrado un defecto al maldito, pero Hermione era una gran persona , excelente bruja y muy buena amiga lo sabía de sobra, definitivamente si alguien mi amiga se merecía era Alex no menos, merecía ser feliz después de todas las cosas por las que había pasado a veces quería olvidar que Draco había sido mi mejor amigo durante casi toda mi vida para poder cruciarlo sin arrepentimientos, había sido un estupido había dejado a la mejor bruja , solo esperaba que se diera cuenta y se diera de topes por idiota, y que ella se diera cuenta del hombre al que estaba a punto de dejar ir que le valiera y que Hermione fuera egoísta por una vez en su vida y pensara en su felicidad y en nadie más, Alex la abrazo y espero a que se tranquilizara, le tenía envidia y de la buena ella ya había encontrado a alguien que la quisiera tal cual, sin pasados ni nada que les impidiera estar juntos, bueno tal vez ella pero al parecer por lo que había dicho trataría que no afectara su vida la llegada de Draco, no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran, extrañaba a Blaise y que me dijera que siempre estaría a mi lado amándome no podía seguir queriéndolo al menos no de esa forma y aunque ya había progresado de sobre manera aun a veces me dolía, pero como buena Slytherin lograba ocultar a la perfección cualquier rastro de dolor pronto sentí un brazo que me jalaba sutilmente y me atraía reconocí el olor de Harry, lo abrace y me dijo

-¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad?

Vi sus ojos, no eran los mismos de siempre le dolía la traición de Ginevra todavía, a veces las mujeres podemos ser muy idiotas

-Lo sé y tú ¿sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea?

-Lo sé, pero ahora no todavía duele- respondió

-te entiendo a mi todavía me duele

Sabía que seguramente me mirarían Draco y Blaise, pero ya no me importaba lo que ellos podrían pensar, me sentía bien con él y aunque no fuera Ron el que siempre terminaba abrazándome me estaba dando fuerzas para seguir siendo la misma Pansy de siempre; orgullosa soberbia altiva atractiva y sobre todo inteligente, Harry apretó mas el abrazo y me dijo

-No dejes que te vea mal serpiente

-Yo nunca me veo mal Potter soy hermosa

-Lo se

Se acerco a más a mí y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, no lo podía creer hacía años que no me ponía roja, esperaba que nadie se haya dado cuenta de semejante cosa, de pronto una voz sonó y dijo

-_El examen empezara hoy a las 3 de la madrugada, en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, descansen y prepárense _

Genial había hecho que me levantara muy temprano para absolutamente nada, yo tenía planes para esta noche y aunque me desvelara no los cancelaria, tenía una lección que dar, las cosas no se quedarían así, Henry y Alexander salieron antes que todos, los dos se tomaban muy enserio esto y seguramente irían a dormir mientras que Hermione Ron y Harry platicaban iba a ir hacia ellos cuando sentí que me levantaban del suelo y prácticamente me secuestraban, sabía que era el estupido de Malfoy

-Suéltame idiota, te juro que si no lo haces ahora conocerás a Pansy Parkinson

-Creí que la conocía solía ser mi mejor amiga o ya lo olvidaste a parte ¿por qué Potter si puede besarte y abrazarte? y yo solo te estoy cargando

-Tu lo has dicho solía ser tu mejor amiga y no sabes de lo que soy capaz si no me bajas ahora mismo Malfoy, a parte no te metas en mis asuntos yo sé quien dejo que me abrace y me bese

-oh no dime que no tienes nada con Potter

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, es la última vez que te lo digo Malfoy bájame!

-ya, ya con los años te pones mas odiosa

-Y peligrosa también Malfoy no lo olvides, se puede saber por qué me trajiste arrastras

-por qué pense que no querrías hablar con nosotros

-¿y por qué habría de no querer hacerlo?

Ninguno de los dos hablaba

-Obviamente me sobran motivos, pero me he vuelto una persona comprensiva y no se preocupen han quedado perdonados, definitivamente Harry y Hermione son muy mala influencia para mi

-estas diciéndonos que ni siquiera tendremos que enfrentarnos a un par de crucios de tu parte-dijo Blaise

-jajaja se supone que soy aurora no puedo hacer eso con ustedes, y ahora más que nunca están más que prohibidas esas maldiciones y ni siquiera Harry con todas sus influencias podrían sacarme de Azkaban, en fin díganme que es lo que me quieren decir no cuento con mucho tiempo

-¿iras a algún lado?

Ya se me había olvidado lo controladores que eran, ahora se estaban portando muy tranquilamente en otros tiempos no quería ni imaginar lo que me dirían y yo seguramente les haría caso y les diría que no sabía en lo que pensaba, pero ahora todo era diferente

-Si

-¿A dónde?

-Ash Malfoy a veces puedes llegar a ser tan chocante, pero como soy una persona educada y me has hecho una pregunta te contestare

-Voy a ir a desayunar a la madriguera

-acabamos de llegar y no puedes tan siquiera hacer un espacio en tu apretadísima agenda para que platiquemos un rato ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿dos años? O tal vez más

-Lo siento Draco, pero ya había hecho planes y ni siquiera me dijiste que querían hablar conmigo pudiste mandarme una lechuza, y si hace mucho que no nos vemos pero yo tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo hacer que mi mundo se pare solo por que llegaron ustedes

-Pansy!

Me miraba con ojitos de borrego a medio morir y siempre terminaba convenciéndome pero ahora no se saldría con la suya por completo

-Un café solo uno y después me iré

-está bien

* * *

_**En este capitulo se pudo ver mas acerca de la personalidad y actitud de Pansy, el proximo capitulo estara contado por ella y les dira unas cuantas verdades a sus "amigos" jijiji, espero sus reviews ansiosamente **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besitoos**_

_**bye **_


	5. El 7 de septiembre

_**Holaaa**_

_**Regrese rápido y lo más seguro es que el próximo capítulo lo suba antes que el viernes, muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen sentir tan bien, bueno este capítulo trae soundtrack en lo personal esta canción es de mis favoritas y para hacer este fic me inspire en ella, la canción es el 7 de septiembre de Mecano aunque cuando la busquen en You tu be de preferencia que sea la versión del musical de hoy no me puedo levantar, cuando aparezcan así 77777 le ponen play, en fin, este capítulo es para ti tu sabes quién eres, los dejo y espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

_Pansy_

-Pero no voy sola

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que Hermione viene conmigo

-¿No crees que le incomode mi presencia?- pregunto Draco

-Hay por favor Draco no sientas que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo, tu hace mucho que le dejaste de importar

Ósea que se creía, era un maldito ególatra solo esperaba que Hermione se comportara y no dejara que se viniera abajo el golpe al ego que le acababa de dar a mi amigo

-Pues yo opino que es una excelente idea que venga la leona, será como los viejos tiempos

Blaise tenía que darle gracias a Merlin que las miradas no matasen, solo por que de verdad estimábamos mucho a su madre y Draco ni yo queríamos hacerle pasar un mal momento, era tan idiota, si proponérselo había logrado lastimarme una vez más, pero la culpa la tenía yo, siempre yo, no podía hacerme ilusiones otra vez, lo de Draco y Hermione ya no tenían solución, yo solo esperaba que mi amiga hiciera gala de su inteligencia que en los últimos momento estaba brillando por su ausencia y a pesar de las circunstancias se mantuviera firme en sus decisiones, bueno lo mío con Blaise era caso cerrado por nada del mundo volvería con Blaise , dudaba mucho que él quisiera algo conmigo, Blaise se dio cuenta de la idiotez que había dicho y se disculpo

-Lo siento, no me ven así solo fue un decir

-Tengo suerte que la idiotez no se contagie si no que sería de mí

-Claro tienes suerte, después de todo este tiempo que has estado conviviendo con Potter y Weasley…

Eso era lo último que le pasaba saque mi varita y le apunte en el cuello

-En tu vida Malfoy vuelvas a hablar así de Ron y de Harry en mi presencia, no tienes ni como hablar de ellos ojala fueras la mitad de inteligente y la mitad de hombre que son ellos y eso también va para ti Zabinni

Ahora si le había dado a Draco, y no me arrepentía de ello podía ver claramente el dolor e indignación en sus ojos, pero no iba a permitir que hablaran mal de ninguno de ellos y por su puesto de Hermione, si no fuera por ellos no se qué sería de mi, Blaise puso su mano sobre la mía y pude ver como sentía una corriente recorrer por mi cuerpo, el solo bajaba mi mano y me decía

-Ya Panss baja la varita

La baje, lo último que quería era seguir sintiendo su mano tocando la mía, puse mi mejor cara de niña buena y les dije

-En un momento estoy con ustedes

_Hermione_

Había quedado con Alex que hablaríamos en otro momento cuando los dos estuviéramos más tranquilos y despejados tal vez no sería mañana ni pasado pero tal vez en unos cuantos días mas que no tuviera todo tan presente, ahora que me sentía muchísimo mas tranquila podría disfrutar más el delicioso desayuno que prepararía Molly, ahora solo fletaba que Pansy apareciera, juraría que la escuchado, me hubiera marchado de no ser por que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se enojaría si me marchaba sin ella de pronto como si me hubiera escuchado la vi y le dije

-Harry y Ron ya se fueron ¿nos vamos?

-Herms ¿te he dicho que eres mi mejor amiga y que sin ti no se que haría y que de verdad te ves guapísima hoy?

-¿Qué quieres Pansy?

-dime que me dirás que si por favor

-Dime que no me pedirás nada a lo que te pueda decir que no

-¡Hermione por favor!

Me miraba como si nunca en su vida hubiera roto un plato pero la conocía tal vez nunca rompería un plato, no claro que no ella sería incapaz de dejar la vajilla sin su plato sería pareja y arrasaría con toda la vajilla, la conocía ahora bastante bien y no me gustaba lo que veía ahora seguramente me pediría algo en lo que el Draco Malfoy estuviera involucrado

-¡Ni lo pienses Parkinson antes muerta de tener que compartir mi tiempo con Malfoy!

-Ash a veces me choca que me conozcas bastante bien

-es en serio que me pensabas pedir eso

-me invitaron a tomar un café y no sé si puedo hacerlo sola, puedo lidiar bastante bien con tu ex pero no con el mío por favor Herms!!

-Son tus amigos no los míos

-le romperías a Blaise el corazón si te oyera

-se lo tendría merecido, el se lo rompió a mi mejor amiga

-Las mejores se amigas se apoyan en todo Herms

-No creas q me vas a convencer yo sé muy bien cuál es mi papel como mejor amiga

Estaba loca si creía que iría con ella, de pronto se aparecieron Blaise y Draco, maldito lo odio, aun cada vez que caminaba se le ondeaba la capa con tanta elegancia que ni su padre lo podría hacer tan bien

-¿Tienes miedo de convivir con tanta serpiente Granger?

-ese miedo lo perdí desde hace mucho Malfoy, y no lo siento Pansy no voy a ir ya habíamos quedado con Molly ¿recuerdas?

-si lo sé, solo iremos por un rato ¿tú crees que me perdería el desayuno de Malfoy por estos?

-Pues no sé si tu pero yo no

-Ok está bien no vamos

-Pansy!!-gritaron Draco y Blaise

-Lo siento mi madre no me deja ir con ustedes cree que son mala compañía para mi

La mire recriminatoriamente odiaba que me pusiera como la mala ya podía sentir la mirada de Malfoy y de Blaise sobre, los voltee a ver y argh los odiaba a veces podían ser tan convincentes esos dos

-Un café Pansy, solo uno

-eso les había dicho yo

_777777_

Salimos del ministerio, fuimos hasta un callejón vacio y no sé como terminamos acomodados de forma que sentí como Malfoy tomaba mi mano, fría y suave como siempre y sentía como me jalaban desde el ombligo cuando sentí tierra firme debajo de mis pies solté rápidamente su mano y poniéndome de tras de Blaise que me miraba inquisitoriamente, era un café que conocía bastante bien solía ser nuestro lugar favorito Draco y yo pasamos horas y horas en ese lugar hablando de todo y nada planeando un futuro juntos, riendo de tonterías, los recuerdos se arremolinaran de repente, desde que él se había marchado yo no había puesto pie en ese lugar lo había evitado al máximo , tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no llorar y desplomarme en ese mismo instante enfrente de él, ¿de todos los malditos cafés de Londres tenía que escoger justo ese? Que Merlin se apiadara de mi y que me diera fuerzas para lo que se venía, trate de alejarme un poco de los tres viendo lo que estaba del otro lado de la calle, la lavandería donde una muchacha de pelo rojo brillante hablaba por teléfono, el señor de la tienda de antigüedades durmiendo la librería parecía que nada había cambiado, tal vez ellos tendrían la misma rutina y todo seguiría siendo igual en sus vidas pero en la mía no ya no, entramos y estaba la misma gente de siempre los novios que se comían a besos, el escritor frustrado con un montón de hojas a lado de su taza de café, la misma mujer rubia leyendo el mismo libro de siempre, el muchacho de la caja que cada vez que podía se me insinuaba y al que cada vez que Draco lo cachaba coqueteándome hacía que el café se le cayera y le quemara ¿se acordaría de mi?, como si no fuera poco se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre ni siquiera los comodísimos sillones los habían cambiado aun tenía la mancha de tinta que había dejado tirar cuando vi a Draco con un hermosos ramo de narcisos por nuestro segundo aniversario o el agujero que había hecho con mi uña cuando pense que me iba a dejar y en lugar de eso me había propuesto que me fuera a vivir con él y si no mal recordaba todo eso había sucedido un día como hoy un 7 de septiembre, sabía que Draco me miraba y que esperaba que lo viera y lo haría solo necesitaba esperar un poco mas hasta que estuviera segura que en cuanto viera sus ojos no me derrumbaría, y voltee y lo vi a los ojos, no desvié mis ojos de los suyos quería que se diera cuenta que ya no me dolía que estaba bien y que ahora era muy feliz que me había vuelto a enamorar que si ahora reía gracias a Merlin ya no era por él, espere que me mirara con desprecio o que se riera de lado o tal vez que desviara su mirada pero no me espere que tomara mis manos que estaban debajo de las mesa y me dijera sin soltar sonido alguno un

-Lo siento

* * *

_**ahh a mi me ha gustado espero q a uds tambien, espero sus reviews **_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besitoos **_

_**bye **_


	6. Como en los viejos tiempos

_**Hola!!**_

_**En este capítulo estará contado por los chicos, para que vean aunque no lo parezca claro los hombres también tienes sentimientos muy escondidos pero los tienen, hay un flash back que es sumamente importante para toda la historia, después vendrán más para que se den cuenta como fue la relación de Hermione y Draco, muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, espero q les guste**_

* * *

Draco

Necesitaba que nos fuéramos de ahí cuanto antes, existía la posibilidad de que Hermione y Pansy se arrepintieran, voltee a ver a Blaise que había ya agarrado a Pansy del brazo y tomaba mi hombro, Hermione estaba mirando hacia los lados para que nadie viera nuestra desaparición, pude haber tomado su brazo, pero no en ese momento tuve el impulso de tomar su mano, ya podía verme siendo torturado por ella por semejante atrevimiento, estaba tan desconcentrado que en lugar de ir a un restaurante pense en "el café" y nos aparecimos justo enfrente camuflajeandonos con toda la gente que pasaba por ahí, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí, pude sentir como Hermione quitaba su mano de la mía y se alejaba de mi poniéndose muy cerca de Blaise, él la miro y después pude ver como Pansy y Blaise me miraban con ganas de acecinarme, de tantos lugares justo tuve que venir a parecerme a este. Solo esperaba que Hermione no se molestara mucho, los tres volteamos a verla y ella caminaba como si fuera a cruzar la calle observando las tiendas que teníamos de frente. Pansy me miraba fijamente y negaba con la cabeza y pude sentir como Blaise me daba un golpe en la cabeza y me decía

-Eres un imbecil Draco si Panss o Hermione te intentan hacer algo ni creas que abogare por ti… y luego dices que el que la riega soy yo

No le conteste, tenía razón, ya estábamos aquí y no pensaba reconocer que había sido un error haber venido aquí, inconscientemente o tal vez un poco consciente al pasar adentro del café escogí la mesa, no era cualquier mesa ni los cualquiera sillones eran LOS SILLONES Y LA MESA, Nunca le dije a Hermione que una vez que me dijo lo mucho que le gustaba ese lugar había hecho todo lo posible por comprarlo y lo hice lo compre, tuve pensado en dárselo y decírselo aunque claro después de todo lo que paso ya no tenía caso que hiciera eso y mucho menos ahora ¿Qué diría si le dijera que desde la última vez que estuvo ella aquí nadie más se había sentado en esa mesa? Y que nadie lo haría por ordenes mías hasta que decidiera deshacerme del lugar. Aunque estaban en "condiciones aceptables" tenían un par de desperfectos como un pequeño agujero y una enorme mancha de tinta que lograba camuflajearse con el tapiz del sillón, lo de la mancha podía recordar exactamente su origen pero la del agujero sabría Merlin de donde habría salido. Los cuatro estábamos como en un estado de automático, no creía que fuéramos tan masoquistas ya que en nuestros cinco sentidos no hubiéramos tomado los lugares de siempre, Hermione a lado de mi, muy cerca el lugar no era lo más amplio y aunque ahora esa cercanía incomodaba mas por la circunstancia que por otra cosa en otros tiempos hubiéramos agradecido la cercanía forzada del lugar, ella estaba pensativa tratando de evitarme, me molestaba que hiciera eso, yo la mire con más intensidad esperando que volteara, no me hizo esperar mucho y me miro a los ojos casi retándome, yo tenía un vasto conocimiento acerca de las miradas, de sus miradas para ser más precisos conocía cada una de ellas, tuve que aprender a interpretar y a valorarlas, así que podía decir muchas cosas de ellas y está definitivamente no la conocía aunque podría decir que era una mezcla entre indiferencia, dolor, odio y desprecio. Si Hermione Jane Granger me miraba así ni siquiera cuando era un perro con ella en Hogwarts me había mirado así, una vez le pregunte que si me odiaba o me odio por todo lo que le había hecho y respondió que no

Flash Back

Estábamos en clase de Artimancia y era nuestra primera pelea como novios estaba enojada muy enojada pero yo no había tenido la culpa Astoria Greengrass me había besado enfrente de todo Hogwarts, la entendía si yo la hubiera visto podía haberse dado por muerto él y ella también, ella en cambio salió del comedor y trate de seguirla ella al sentir mis pasos detrás suyo me dijo

-Ahora no Draco, no quiero decir cosas que no siento, dame tiempo, yo te buscare para hablar

Y le hice caso ya habían pasado un par de horas y no se veía señal alguna de ella me puse muy ansioso y de mal humor, hasta que coincidimos en clase de Artimancia y sin sus amigos podíamos hablar tranquilamente, me senté a su lado y no me hacía caso si estaba molesto ahora estaba furioso odiaba que me ignorara

-Hermione, sabes que no fue mi culpa, eso fue una consecuencia de que no quisieras hacer público lo nuestro

-Lo saben Blaise y Pansy

-Sí y nadie más creo que es momento que se lo digas a Potter y a Weasley

-Es peligroso Draco tanto para mí como para ti, tú crees que yo no tengo ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo que te amo y que eres mío y a quien se le ocurra acercarse a ti no respondo

-¿me amas?

-Por Merlin Draco sabes que si

Estaba empezando a enojarse

-Yo pense que me odiabas

-Como te voy a odiar, no puedo hacerlo

-Bueno tal vez no ahora

-Nunca lo he hecho y no creo que lo haga

-¿y qué hay de eso del odio al amor hay un paso?

-Es un mito, nunca fuiste de mis personas favoritas pero jamás te he odiado

-pero si fui un maldito contigo y…

-Cállate si no tienes nada bueno que decir no hables, no vivas en el pasado Draco ahora estamos en el presente y las cosas son muy diferentes

-ok, decías que no me odiaste ni me odias ni me podrías odiar, ¿como estas segura que no lo harás en un futuro?

-Nadie sabe que pueda pasar en un futuro eso es cierto pero no creo poder hacerlo, aunque seas un maldito y las cosas acaben mal entre nosotros…

-Cállate si no tienes nada bueno que decir no hables-dije imitándola-las cosas no acabaran mal entre nosotros por qué no acabaran

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no se acabara?

-¿tu crees que puedas dejar de sentir todo lo que sientes por mi?

-No, definitivamente no

-Pues eso mismo me pasa a mí, no podría dejar de amarte

Veo como sonríe complacida y me dice

-terminando lo que estaba diciendo, no podría odiarte ni a ti ni a nadie, no me considero capaz de albergar ese sentimiento en mi corazón ya que no queda espacio en el está lleno de amor para ti para mis amigos para toda la gente que quiero, así que quédate tranquilo Draco Malfoy que no te voy a odiar

Fin flash back

Ahora las cosas era total y completamente diferentes, habíamos dicho que no dejaríamos de amarnos y ella que no podría odiarme, en ese momento tenía bien claro todo sabía qué hacer no había dudas ni miedos y aunque ahora volvía a tener un poco de esa seguridad, su indiferencia y su frialdad algo que tal vez con los años fue construyendo me hacía sentir mal y por primera vez me arrepentía, necesitaba saber que no me odiaba y que me perdonara aunque me mintiera y dijera que no lo hacía, yo era una persona que había soportado el odio y el desprecio de la gente y nunca me importo, pero de ella no, en un impulso la tome de la mano, era la segunda vez que lo hacía, ella ya no mostraba esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, y cambiaba a una de enojo y antes de que me pudiera lanzar alguna maldición articule un lo siento, tal vez eso no bastaría pero sería el primer paso para que dejara de odiarme, quito sus manos de las mías y pude sentir como algo faltaba, ahora era yo el que rehuía a su mirada y ella la que me miraba fijamente

Blaise

El aire se podía cortar con mi varita cualquier comentario de alguno haría explotar una bomba, Pansy miraba hacía donde estaba una pareja de novios devorándose entre sí y hacía una mueca de asco, no pude evitar reírme, me miro y recompuso su postura volteando hacia otro lado donde estaba una mujer muy bella, era rubia y leía, Pansy me dijo de pronto con voy muy baja

-Ese libro es muy bello, lástima que muera Jennifer, pobre Oliver, no puedo evitar llorar cada vez que leo ese libro

-No sabía que te gustaban las historias de amor

-No son mis favoritas prefiero la acción, la comedia en fin…

En eso llego el cajero que siempre le hacía de mesero cuando veía a Hermione

-¿lo mismo de siempre?-pregunto

Draco no dio tiempo si quiera que consultáramos la carta por que ya había dicho

-Sí lo mismo de siempre, solo que quiero mi café muy caliente, así que ten cuidado que no se te caiga

Vale eso era algo que ni con los años se le quitaría a Draco siempre le gustaba mandar, pobre tipo ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho que se le cayera el café encima?, no lo criticaba yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si siempre que viniera le coqueteara a mi novia aunque ahora Hermione ya no era nada de Draco estaba seguro que no perdería la oportunidad de volver hacerlo

-Pues yo no quiero lo mismo ¿me podrías traer un té verde por favor?-dijo Hermione

Por la cara que traía le convenía mejor tomarse algo con alcohol

-Claro, hace mucho que no venías, es un placer volverte a ver, te has puesto más bonita con el tiempo

Hermione le sonrió y se sonrojaba, a veces podía ser tan niña mi querida amiga, tenía unas frases tan usadas, tan corrientes y comunes

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, este tipo sigue siendo igual de cínico que siempre-dije

-Como sea Blaise da lo mismo, no por eso quiere decir que saldré con el

-Por supuesto que no Leona tu mereces alguien mejor, por cierto no te libraras de mi cuéntamelo todo no me obligues a poner veritaserum en tu té

-¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que quieres saber?

-ok, mmm ¿Quién es el tal Alex? ¿te ibas a casar y no pensabas invitarme?

-Alexandre McVeigh, mi ex novio, dure un años seis meses con él, hace dos semanas me pidió que me casara con él y le dije que no, y el día que me case serpiente estarás en primera fila, espero que no te importe que no invite a Daphne

A Hermione le hacía daño juntarse con Pansy, quería cambiarme de tema pero no lo lograría

-Vaya veo que has aprendido bien de Pansy, ahora estábamos en lo tuyo querida

-¿Sabes que cuando me entere que salías con Greengrass caí en depresión y llore todo una tarde?

La mire reprobatoriamente estaba jugando a mi costa

-¿tenías la esperanza de tener una relación conmigo leona?

-algo así-bromeo-pero Merlin me salve ahora que andas con Daphne solo el sabrá que cosas te habrá pegado y no me mires así Blaise de verdad ¿Por qué con ella? Si lo que querías era llevártela a la cama lo hubieras hecho y ya pero eso de anunciar su noviazgo…

No me lo tenía que repetir, ya me bastaba conmigo mismo, ahora muy improbablemente podría romper con eso

-Ya lo sé no tienes por qué repetírmelo, ¿ya terminaste? por que ahora me toca a mi Leona

-No me convence el tal Alex pero ¿de verdad lo quieres?

-sí y muchísimo no te imaginas cuanto, pero no venimos a hablar de mí, así que vas "amiga" cuéntales de tu vida

-No tenías que hacer énfasis en "amiga" Granger, no hay mucho que les pueda decir, va en contra de la moralidad y las buenas costumbres

-Cuéntales que has dejado el cigarro y que Gracias a mi te has vuelto ordenada o de tus novios

Si algo yo tenía bien en claro era que Pansy habría hecho su vida y de verdad me alegraba por ella no hubiera soportado verla mal por mi culpa

-Si soy ordenada, si Draco de verdad, Ahh también como ya se han dado cuenta Harry y Ron son mis amigos, Molly Weasley en navidad ya me teje uno de sus famosos sweaters, me he vuelto una adicta al café de dos cuadras del departamento, mmm no se que mas decirles

Yo le iba a preguntar por el tipo ese que no recordaba su nombre Draco tomo la palabra

-¿Qué te traes con Potter?

Bueno esa sí que era una mejor pregunta, casi me da un ataque cuando vi como Potter le besaba la nariz, demasiado cursi y romántico para Pansy

-Todo a su tiempo Draco, no seas chismoso

-Harry y Pansy están saliendo-anuncio Hermione como quien delata a alguien

-¡que!

Gritamos Draco y yo al mismo tiempo, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, hasta la idea que siguiera con el tal Henry era muy tentadora, Potter, no eso era tan irreal tanto como la vez que Draco me había confesado que estaba enamorado de Hermione y que salían y ¿Weasley? No salían esos dos juntos

-Harry dejo a Ginny por Pansy- agrego Hermione como si hubiera leído mi mente

-Hermione! Te dije que no dijeras nada

-Lo siento cariño pero eso te pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas

Yo sin poder articular palabra alguna ponía todas mis esperanzas en Draco y no me defraudo mi gran amigo

-No Pansy me niego a creer que te estés enredando con Potter, aparte Granger tú habías dicho que salía con el tipo ese ¿Henry se llamaba?

-Si así se llama Malfoy, y era para despistar

-Ya Draco no te pongas mal, cuando tenga a mis hijos tú y Blaise serán los padrinos junto con Ron y Blaise

-¿estás loca?, ¡Granger que hiciste con mi amiga! Ya hasta piensa en bebes

-Ok si no quieres no, y tu Blaise ¿serás el padrino de mis hijos?, solo les advierto una cosa si terminan en Gryffindor será por su culpa

Por fin pude recuperarme del shock inicial y me puse serio y le dijo

-Pansy no juegues con esas cosas

-No juego Blaise, estoy saliendo con Harry, no hay planes de boda ni nada todavía pero pues si puede que tengas un sobrinito, en fin ahora les va a ustedes empecemos por ti Blaise aparte de que sales con Greengrass ¿que más has hecho con tu vida?

-Estudiar y trabajar-solté de mala gana

-argh que aburrido y ¿tu Draco?

-Lo mismo

-¿Cuándo anunciaras tu compromiso con Astoria?

Pobre Draco, por que ellas se enteraban de todo y nosotros de nada

-¿Quién te dijo?

-Tu madre por su puesto

-Pansy querida, me conoces, sabes que Astoria no me a atar a ella, yo a diferencia de Blaise uso mi cerebro

-Al tío Lucius no le hizo nada gracia la notica

-¿has hablado con mi padre?

-Si, Herms y yo conseguimos que lo trasladaran a una celda sin dementores

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?, no tenían por que

A pesar del reclamo sabía que Draco se los agradecía

-Draco tu sabes lo que tu padre es para mí es mi padrino por favor es obvio que haría lo que fuera por el

-y ¿tu?-le pregunto a Hermione

-¿Si te acuerdas de todo lo que me ayudo no? Si no fuera por él estaría muerta, aparte no es bueno jugar ajedrez cuando tienes a 20 dementores en cima de ti

-¿vas a ver a mi padre?

-Si una vez al mes, este mes me ha ganado tengo que ir por mi revancha, me gusta debatir y pelear con tu padre, es tan divertido como hacerlo contigo

Huy la leona me estaba sorprendiendo y al parecer no era el único Hermione se levanto del sillón y aviso

-Me voy

-Pero no te has tomado tu té Granger

-estoy segura que tu siendo tan dadivoso se lo darás a alguien que lo necesita

-Yo también ya me voy, los espero, hoy habrá una fiesta en Grinmauld place es el cumpleaños de Sirius no falten

Hermione y Pansy se despidieron y se marcharon dejándonos solos cuando llego el cajero tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar cayéndole encima los tres cafés salvando el té, Draco hizo todo lo posible por no reírse y le dijo

-Ya no queremos los cafés pero el te ponlo para llevar

* * *

_**Vieron que estuvo larguo el cap, y que actualize muy rapido? ahh a poco no me merez**__**co muchos reviews ahh me gusto la parte de Draco me costo lagrimas pero me gusto como quedo, si no entendieron lo de Harry en el prox cap lo entenderan mejor en fin les dejos **_

**_nos leemos _**

**_besitoos _**

**_bye_**


	7. Fiesta Sirius parte I

_**Hi! **_

_**Estoy de nuevo por aqui pensaba actualizar antes pero la pagina tuvo unos problemillas y despues no tuve mucho tiempo, este capitulo es de los mas largos que he subido, lo tuve que dividir, para que el otro lo suba muy rapido, casi no tengo tiempo para escribir por eso es que me tardare un poco con esta y las demas historias, pero nunca dejare una historia, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, bueno los dejo y nos vemos abajoo!**_

* * *

Hermione

Pansy venía pisándome los talones y gritaba mi nombre yo estaba tan enojada con ella que pensaba dejarla ahí en Londres muggle que se perdiera un rato

-Hermione!! Espérame

Me pare decidida a enfrentarla y decirle unas cuantas cosas

-¡Tú!, aléjate de mí que no respondo Parkinson

-Ok lo siento, pero yo no sabía que Draco nos traería ahí, ¿tú crees que a mí me hizo mucha gracia?

Me pare y nos sentamos en una banca y empecé a llorar, ya no tenía por qué fingir aunque hubiera sido preferible esperar a que llegara a la casa

-Herms perdón sé que no debí de haberte traído conmigo, soy un desastre como amiga solo que sabía que si estabas tú no caería tan fácil en sus redes ya los conoces como pueden ser de persuasivos, de verdad lo siento

-¡Lo odio!, ya sé que a él no le afectan esas cosas pero es un cínico, ¡por qué carajos no me dijiste lo de Astoria!

-Por que no estaba segura algo me habían comentado pero lo dije y salió y bueno no quería que pasaras por lo mismo que yo pase

-Bueno no nos vamos a pelear tú y yo ahora más que nunca necesitamos la una de la otra y no por estas cosas vamos a echar todo por la borda, por eso es que di pie a lo que estabas pensando

-¿te refieres a lo de Harry?

-Sí, me parece una excelente idea además que seguramente Ginevra no se perderá la fiesta

-¿crees que Harry acepte?

-Pues no se pero seguramente si se lo pides y le dices los motivos no se negara

-No se Harry ya vez como es, no creo que se quiera prestar, y si se lo pides tu también el a ti no te negara nada

-¿Y yo que saldría ganando?

-Que hay de tu espíritu Gryffindor, se supone que lo harás por tus amigos

-ok te ayudare pero debes prometerme que jamás me volverlas a poner en una situación como esa es lo peor que me ha pasado mucho tiempo y mira que me he enfrentado a Bellatrix y varios mortifagos

-te lo prometo, ven vamos que no alcanzaremos nada de comer con Ron ahí

-¡No! Y yo con el hambre que tengo

Nos desaparecimos y aparecimos en el jardín de la madriguera, Pansy se tropezó con un gnomo y estaba furiosa por que se le rompió el tacón de su zapatilla y yo la miraba riéndome en eso apareció Molly y nos lleno de abrazos y besos, molestándonos por que decía que estábamos muy flacas y que nos faltaba peso nos paso al comedor y estaba lleno ya habían terminado de desayunar todos y solo íbamos a comer Pansy y yo, yo tome lugar a lado de el señor Weasley mientras que Pansy se ponía alado de Harry, Ron veía mi plato con ojos de infinito amor su mama que vio su cara le sirvió otro plato y le pregunto a Harry si quería mas y el no se negó y dijo que nos acompañaría, la comida estaba deliciosa como siempre Ron ya se la había acabado su plato y Pansy regaño a Ron por no masticar y en eso Harry le dijo algo en el oído a Pansy que se empezó a reír mientras Harry le puso mermelada a Pansy en la mejilla y Pansy le tiro el café frio en su plato y Harry deshizo un pan y le tiro las boronitas en su cabello y ya se estaban peleando, no sabía si era mi imaginación pero algo pasaba entre esos dos, definitivamente esos dos parecían una pareja y me encantaba esa posibilidad, no me iba a ser esperanzas de algún día se pudiera dar algo entre ellos pero soñar no cuesta nada o ¿sí?, Ron como típico hermano sobre protector defendió a Pansy y le aventó el migajón del pan a Harry y Harry pensando que fui yo me hecho encima el agua mojándome el cabello después de ser una batalla de comida se volvió en un duelo con varitas, no es que nos hiciéramos daño era una forma de practicar entre nosotros, Molly salió de su cocina y nos regaño

-¡Miren como ha quedado mi comedor, quiero que quede como antes, ni Fred ni George han dejado a si mi comedor, bajen esas varitas ahora mismo!

Los cuatro como niños regañados empezamos a repararlo como estaba no sin antes disculparnos con la señora Weasley por tal comportamiento, Ron había quedado que tenía que ir a ver a Luna así que nos quedamos reparando lo demás, después Pansy le dijo a Harry que quería decirle algo, terminamos y salimos de la madriguera hacia nuestro departamento despidiéndonos de todos los Weasley, al llegar Pansy se notaba muy nerviosa, pero Harry no se daba cuenta por que estaba muy entretenido viendo un partido de futbol en la tele, yo estaba en la cocina dejaría que Pansy le dijera todo y ya si necesitaba de mi ayuda hablaría con él, ella se sentó a lado de Harry en el sillón y él le empezó a quitar a boronitas de su cabello a veces Harry era tan tierno ¿era mi imaginación o Pansy estaba sonrojada? Luego empezaron a hablar yo no escuche nada Pansy había puesto un muffliato y no escuchaba a distinguir nada solo veía las caras que ponían, terminaron de platicar y fueron a la cocina y me dijo Harry

-¿Tú crees que sea buena idea lo que dice Pansy?

-Pues yo creo que si Harry no pierden nada, te imaginas la cara que pondría Ginevra cuando te viera con Pansy

-Sí y esa idea es tentadora, pero te imaginas que dirá Ron, por lo menos a él se lo tendríamos que decir no crees

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry, Ron lo tiene que saber

-¿Y creen que lo tome bien?

-Pues el no está muy contento con su hermanita y seguramente estará de nuestra parte-dijo Pansy

-Ok entonces tú le dirás a Ron Harry

-Perfecto

Harry se acerco a mí y me abrazo y me dijo ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, sobreviví aunque no creí hacerlo

-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees Herms, tomate tú tiempo necesitas estar sola y pensar bien las cosas sobre todo por Alex

-Si ya sé y ¿tu?, hay Herms tu sabes como es este proceso pero veme estoy bien

-Sí, la soltería te sienta bien, te ves más guapo

-Gracias

Harry se sonrojo, no se acostumbraba a que le dijeran que era guapo, y no por que fuera mi amigo pero la verdad cualquier mujer sería muy afortunada si Harry pusiera sus ojos en ella

-Bueno chicas las dejo como siempre es un placer estar con ustedes tengo que hablar con Ron, que me va a matar por interrumpir los pocos momentos que tiene con Luna y también tengo que llevarme a Sirius para que puedan decorar la casa, las veo al rato

Se despidió de beso de nosotras y antes de salir por la puerta dijo

-¡No seas cruel Pansy por favor! Se una chica buena

-Si Potter, anda vete tienes muchas cosas que hacer

Cuando Harry se fue le reclame a Pansy

-¿qué le dijiste que no quisiste que oyera?

-Nada que no sepas, lo mismo que te dije a ti, solo que no quería que escucharas si Potter le daba por gritar y todo eso, pero no se lo ha tomado tan mal ya lo has visto

-Sí, ¿Qué te traes con Harry?

Al parecer mi pregunta la desarmo

-¿Cómo que, que me traigo con Potter? No ya lo sabes

-sí pero esas palabras al oído y esos cariñitos me dejan mucho que pensar

-¿le llamas cariñitos que me haya echado mermelada en la mejilla?

-en el idioma de Harry si

-Ahh ya veo tu estas celosa

-No quieras desviarte Parkinson sabes que no es eso

-Tú estás loca, ver a Draco te dejo peor de lo que pense

-Si Pansy di lo que quieras

Me metí en mi cuarto y me puse a leer, después me dormí un rato y cuando me desperté Pansy estaba como loca, peor que en la mañana cuando no se decidía que ponerse

-Pansy relájate

-Creo que no fue buena idea y si pasa algo, no quiero que tu amiga pelirroja me lance su famoso mocomurcielago

-¿Crees que Harry dejara que Ginevra toque a su _novia?_, no le dará tiempo que te apunte si quiera cuando Harry ya la desarmo, aparte tú no eres ninguna chiquita indefensa

-Ahh Hermione cállate

-¿Eres o no su novia?

-Pero tú sabes cómo son las cosas

-¿qué crees que diga Draco?

-el no te tiene que decir nada tu lo apoyaste cuando bueno cuando fue lo de nosotros el debe hacer lo mismo

-¿sabes lo que me dijo Harry?

-No

-Que esta sería su venganza con Draco por haberse llevado a su mejor amiga que el ahora le "_haría lo mismo" _

-Creo que a pesar de todo Harry y Draco jamás se llevaran bien

-sí creo que es pedirle mucho a Merlin, Por Circe Hermione no te has cambiado ni arreglado llegaremos tarde

-te preocupas por cosas sin importancia

-No Hermione esto es de vital importancia, te tienes que ver divina, no lo que le sigue, le tienes que recordar a Draco cada momento de su mísera existencia como fue posible que te dejara ir

-jajaja, de verdad Pansy a veces resultas ser muy graciosa de verdad, solo por eso me cambiare y me arreglare un poco

-Vale pero no te tardes, quiero llegar antes que todos

Me puse un lindo vestido dorado con una zapatillas del mismo color, me alacié el cabello con magia obviamente y me hice una coleta alta recogiendo todo mi cabello, me maquille un poco y salí por Pansy, traía todo su cabello que regularmente estaba lacio y con flequillo en un chongo que le salían pequeños rizos se veía lindísima su vestido era azul marino y contrastaba favorecedoramente con sus ojos sus zapatillas eran imposiblemente altas y blancas, como siempre parecía una muñeca, tomamos nuestras bolsas y desaparecimos, cuando aparecimos con la varita Pansy hizo un hechizo que hizo que apareciera el número doce de Grinmauld place tocamos a la puerta y apareció Harry medio acomodándose la camisa azul que traía se acababa de bañar y olía muy bien nos hizo pasar y nos saludo

-Chicas, me alegra verlas aquí tan pronto, se ven muy bien, tendré que estar al pendiente de ustedes en todo momento ¿podrían ayudarme a acomodar esas sillas?

-Claro pero ¿Por qué no utilizas magia?

-A Harry luego se le olvida que tiene una varita, a mi me pasa lo mismo varias veces-le dije

-Herms tiene razón

-No sé como sobreviven los muggles de verdad yo no podría-hablo Pansy

-Bueno pero los muggles también tienen sus inventos que les ayudan a simplificarse la vida-dijo Harry

-Cambiando de tema le dijiste a Ron de lo tuyo con Pansy -pregunte

-Si -contesto

-y ¿qué te dijo?-pregunto Pansy

-Que era una excelente idea, que seguramente a Molly no le iba a hacer mucha gracia ya que nos quiere a nosotros dos como parte de la familia Weasley

-bueno eso era de esperarse, aparte ninguno de los Weasley apoyaron lo que hizo Ginevra y ustedes dos los adoran

-No me gusta engañarlos a ellos, son como mi familia y siento horrible-dijo Pansy

-Si Pansy pero no será por mucho tiempo aparte quien dice que a lo mejor las cosas se pueden dar entre ustedes

Los dos me fulminaron con la mirada y se pusieron rojos, yo solo me reí

-No me vean así uno nunca sabe

Harry subió a terminar de cambiarse y también fue a buscar unas cosas mientras que yo me ponía a revisar que los bocadillos estuvieran debidamente acomodados, Pansy se puso a acomodar las sillas en eso apareció Kreacher y le hizo varias reverencias a Pansy, no dejando que moviera la varita para nada

-Oh no la señorita Parkinson no puede hacer eso yo lo hare

-No te preocupes Kreacher mejor ayúdale a Harry

-El amo puede solo, aparte creo que preferirá que le ayude a usted que a él

-Está bien Kreacher ayúdame entonces

En eso Harry apareció ya completamente vestido se veía muy guapo y definitivamente se veía muy mejorado como en mucho tiempo no se le había visto me alegraba enormemente ver lo así

-Kreacher, creo que no es necesario que te lo diga pero de todos modos lo hare, la señorita Parkinson es mi novia así que te pido por favor que hagas lo que te pida

-Oh amo que bueno por usted la señorita Parkinson es tan fina y buena persona será un placer servirle

-Harry no creo que sea necesario que le digas a Kreacher eso

-sí lo es Pansy vas a estar aquí algún tiempo y no sería normal para la demás gente, eso le dará mas realismo ¿no crees?

-Si tu lo crees conveniente, bueno pero no me digas señorita Parkinson a Hermione le dices por su nombre así que me gustaría que me dijeras Pansy, Kreacher

-Como usted guste señorita Pansy

-eso esta muchísimo mejor

Los bocadillos se veían deliciosos no pude evitar probar uno, estaba riquísimo

-Kreacher, me tienes que dar esa receta de estos mini pastelillos están deliciosos

-Por supuesto que si señorita Hermione, me da gusto que le hayan gustado

Los primeros en llegar fueron Luna y Ron, Luna de inmediato se acerco a felicitar a Pansy y a Harry diciéndoles que hacían una pareja encantadora y que esa relación ya se veía venir, al parecer Ron no le dijo nada a Luna, Harry y Panss solo asistieron nerviosamente y Ron se echaba a reír, no pudiendo evitar hacer sus comentarios

-Mucho cuidado con Pansy eh Harry ya sabes que tienes a todos los Weasley de su lado y tu Pansy cuídame a mi hermano no querrás vernos a mí y a Hermione enojados

-Si lo sé, todavía me acuerdo lo que Hermione le hizo a tu hermana, aprecio mucho mi cabellera

Harry enredaba su dedo en uno de los mechones que se le salían a Pansy, Luna los miraba soñadoramente, la verdad es que Pansy y Harry hacían una muy linda pareja no veía la hora de ver la cara de Draco y Blaise pero sobre todo la de Ginevra, salude muy efusivamente a Luna hacia mucho que no la veía y nos pusimos a platicar sobre su esplendido trabajo que estaba haciendo en el quisquilloso. Llegaban y llegaban las personas de pronto la solitaria casa de los Black albergaba a mas de cien personas, yo había tomado el papel de portera, en una de esas veces me había tocado abrirle a Ginevra y a Oliver, las cosas entre ella y yo estaban más que mal, cuando me entere lo que le hizo a Harry le mande un hechizo que hizo que quedara casi pelona ella tanto que amaba su cabello rojizo, después todo se volvió una lucha campal y eso dio resultado a que la gran amistad que algún día nos unió fuera algo que pertenecía al pasado, me dolió claro pero jamás le perdonaría todo el daño que le hizo a Harry, nunca, me limite a mover la cabeza en señal de saludo en cuanto entraron, busque la cara de Harry y se veía el dolor cuando vio a Ginevra de la mano de Oliver, Pansy lo noto y le dio un casto beso muy casto para ser Pansy y le tomo de la mano y se la apretó, le agradecía infinitamente a mi amiga la muestra de solidaridad con Harry, me senté en una esquina esperando que llegara el festejado, varios minutos después el timbre volvió a sonar, abrí la puerta y ahí estaban Blaise con Daphne y Draco con Astoria, sentí que el estomago y el corazón se me estrujaban, les mostré mi mejor sonrisa y los invite a pasar la noche iba a ser muy larga

* * *

_**La siguiente parte la tengo escrita desde la perspectiva de Pansy pero si quieren que este escrita desde otra de cualquiera de los personajes me lo pueden decir en un review, muchas gracias por sus reviews!!**_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besitoos**_

_**bye **_


	8. Fiesta Sirius parte II

_**Hola!!**_

_**ya ando de nuevo por aqui, con muchos esfuerzos, estoy en crisis inspiracional y estoy castigada y casi no me dejan usar la compu, este capitulo ya lo tenia casi terminado me faltaba solo la parte de Draco, este cap esta largo, es el mas largo que he subido en la historia, no se si pueda subir rápido por eso es que esta largo,muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas!!, nos vemooos**___

* * *

Pansy

La gente no dejaba de mirarnos, nunca me gustaba pasar desapercibida siempre lograba mantener la atención de la gente en mí, pero ahora era muy diferente podía oír como cuchicheaban acerca de mi pasado como Mortifaga y como Harry tan valiente tan guapo tan bueno se había fijado en una arpía como yo, nunca me importaba lo que dijeran de mi, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho por Harry ¿el que sentiría oyendo todas esas cosas de su supuesta novia? Tal vez había sido una mala idea armar todo este circo y no es que estábamos anunciando nuestro noviazgo sino que era algo que se daba a entender pues estábamos tomados de la mano y Harry frecuentemente acariciaba mi pelo, algo que odiaba en general, no soportaba que nadie lo tocara, pero lo de Harry era diferente era apenas un simple roce casi imperceptible, pero que hacía que la piel se me pusiera chinita, cuando llegaron casi todos los Weasley ya habían sido previamente informados de la "relación" que teníamos Harry y yo, me estaba muriendo de nervios y si se enojaban con nosotros y nos dejaban de hablar, estaba seguro que Harry no lo soportaría y él me odiaría y yo ah! Estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa al parecer Harry lo noto y me dijo

-Hey tranquila nadie te va a morder

En eso vi como su mirada se oscureció y había tristeza mucha como la que yo tenía cada mañana al despertar, como la que tenía que ocultar cada vez que me encontraba con Hermione en la sala, como la que aparecía cuando estaba a punto de dormir, yo la sabía ocultar pero Harry no, quise abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que entendía por lo que pasaba y le di un suave beso en los labios para distraerlo y que no mirara de esa forma a Ginevra se haría daño, el me correspondió tal vez tratando de olvidarla en el beso, cosa que no haría estaba segurísima ¿Cuántos labios no había probado yo para olvidar a Blaise? Muchísimos y la sensación después del beso era peor, por que me acordaba de los innumerables besos que nos dimos y la sensación de vacío seguiría ahí en mi pecho, por que no era él, en este caso yo no era ella, cuando me despegue de sus labios no sentí nada ni vacio ni emoción, nada era como besar a Draco o a Ron, aunque definitivamente Harry se me hacía infinitamente más atractivo que mis dos amigos, ¿Qué le iba a ser si me gustaban los morenos?, pude ver como Ginevra se acercaba a su hermano que estaba peligrosamente cerca de nosotros, quería desaparecer de ahí a Harry, lo aceptaba Harry era una debilidad, lo quería mucho se había portado conmigo como nadie me brindo su amistad y confianza, tal vez no éramos los mejores amigos ya que ese lugar lo ocupaba Hermione, pero para mí Harry era como un niño pequeño, inocente y puro que le habían roto el corazón y que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de proteger, no soportaría verlo derrumbado, me dijo con su mirada que huyéramos y estaba muy cerca de hacerle caso a su petición, pero necesitaba de Hermione que me ayudara disculpando nuestra ausencia por algunos minutos Harry no estaba en condiciones y necesitaba recuperarse, la busque y vi como en su rostro tenía la sonrisa mas fingida que le había visto busque inmediatamente a quien le sonreía así y vi a las Greengrass con Draco y Blaise, el corazón se me estrujo quería llorar ahí mismo, gritar y darle un par de crucios a esos cuatro, admire a Hermione estaba tranquila como si nada le afectara , los ojos se me estaban llenando de lagrimas, Harry lo vio, se notaba preocupado y me pregunto.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Sácame de aquí por favor!-le implore

-Tus deseos son órdenes

Nos desaparecimos sin que nos importara mucho lo que la gente digiera de nosotros, aparecimos en lo que yo suponía que era su habitación, me solté de su mano y me tire en su cama, olía a Harry, estaba llorando y seguramente me vería horrorosa no quería que me viera así, sentí como se sentaba en la cama y me acariciaba el cabello y me dijo con mucha ternura

-¿linda estas bien?

-No-le respondí

-¿Dime qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Abrázame

Estaba siendo egoísta, sabía que Harry tampoco estaba en sus mejores momentos, pero él se veía mejor ¿Quién lo iba a decir?, Me corrí de la cama dejando un espacio para que se acostara, el se recostó y yo me abrace a él, llore con más fuerza lamentándome por la muestra de debilidad que estaba teniendo, después de un largo rato y de sentir como la camisa de Harry estaba mojada

El me dijo

-Pansy mírame-dijo en voz muy baja

De mala gana le obedecí, sabiendo que el rímel y el delineador estarían corridos y seria mi cara un desastre, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy lindo en sus bellos ojos verdes, que ahora se mostraban un poco rojos, seguramente había derramado un par de lagrimas

-No podemos seguir así esto nos está sobrepasando, ahora estamos aquí llorando en lugar de estar allá abajo riendo y disfrutando

-¡Sí! y me da impotencia Harry, que ellos se la estén pasando de lo lindo y tu y yo aquí como…

-¿Idiotas?

-Si idiotas, hay mira tú camisa esta toda mojada, lo siento

-No te preocupes, ven ayúdame a escoger una

Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme y fui hasta su closet y saque una hermosa camisa verde aun nueva que le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado y le dije

-Tendría que escoger una azul, como la que traías por que combinaba con mi vestido, pero esta verde no te la has puesto y esta hermosa combina con tus ojos

-Está muy bonita Panss pero no crees que el verde es muy…

-Slytherin

-Exacto, yo creo que la azul esta mejor dices que combina con tu vestido

-eso se puede arreglar-me iba salir con la mía a como diera lugar

Con un movimiento de varita cambie el vestido azul por uno verde que traía en el pecho de lado izquierdo una snitch como prendedor que me había regalado Harry en navidad, estaba a punto de replicar y le dije

-Tú dijiste que mis deseos eran órdenes para ti, así que deseo que te pongas esa camisa

-Para la otra vez me fijo en que palabras uso contigo, puedes ser peligrosa cuando te lo propones

Harry empezó a quitarse la camisa y la camiseta, me aleje un poco de él para darle su espacio, de pronto lo sentí atrás de mí y me dijo en el oído

-La próxima vez te tocara a ti vestirte de rojo

-Tú lo has dicho la próxima vez

Fui hasta su tocador y vi que mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, decidí soltarlo, traía unas ondas suaves, no se veía tan mal, recompuse mi maquillaje, cuando me di la vuelta Harry ya traía su camisa verde y se veía genial, no pude evitar decirle

-El verde es tu color, solo por eso debiste de haber quedado en Slytherin

Le acomode el cuello y salimos de su habitación y le dije

-¿Listo?

-Listo y tú ¿Estas lista?

-Lista

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos hacía las escaleras de pronto Harry me dijo

-Wood viene también de verde

-¿de verdad?, lastima se verá opacado cuando tu salgas en escena

-jajaja ¿tú crees?

-Por Merlín Harry tu eres 10 mil veces más atractivo y mejor jugador de quiditch que Wood y tienes una novia 100 mil veces más guapa y atractiva que él

-Tienes razón leí en el profeta que son la pareja más famosa del quiditch, pero sabes que lo que pasa es que tu y yo no jugamos en las ligas profesionales

-Exacto, nosotros ocupamos nuestro cerebro y nuestro esfuerzo cazando a magos tenebrosos, pero cuando todo el mundo se entere ten por seguro que seremos la pareja mas legendaria de aurores desde Frank y Alice Longbotton y por que no también la mas guapa y poderosa

-jajaja eso me parece muy bien

-y yo que pensaba que no te gustaba llamar la atención

-Creo que me tendré que acostumbrar mi novia llama mucho la atención

-Tienes razón, leí en el profeta que son la pareja más famosa del quiditch, pero sabes que lo que pasa es que tu y yo no jugamos en las ligas profesionales

-Exacto, nosotros ocupamos nuestro cerebro y nuestro esfuerzo cazando a magos tenebrosos, pero cuando todo el mundo se entere ten por seguro que seremos la pareja más legendaria de aurores desde Frank y Alice Longbotton y por qué no también la más guapa y poderosa

-jajaja eso me parece muy bien

-y yo que pensaba que no te gustaba llamar la atención

-Creo que me tendré que acostumbrar mi novia llama mucho la atención

-¿Lo dices por todo lo que decían cuando nos vieron juntos? , lo siento, creo que espantare a todo tu club de fans

-Pense que no habías escuchado, pero sabes me harías un gran favor tú has visto lo molesto que llega a ser que te manden todas esa lechuzas con proposiciones poco decorosas, espero que no te hayan hecho sentir mal esos comentarios, si vuelvo a escuchar otro comentario de ese tipo te juro que no responderé de mi, eres una de las mejores brujas que he conocido cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso de andar contigo

Le sonreí, ya me sentía mucho mejor , terminamos de bajar las escaleras y todo el mundo se nos quedo mirando ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos desaparecido? Sabrá Merlin en que estarían pensando en sus mentes morbosas, Hermione tenía en su cara una mueca divertida que me daba miedo llego hasta nosotros y nos reclamo

-¡Ya llego Sirius y anda preguntando por ti Harry! ¿No se pudieron haber esperado?

La gente nos miraba recriminatoriamente y yo seguramente estaba más que roja

-¿Se cambiaron de ropa?-pregunto Herms

Yo quería matarla y que la tierra me tragara quería decir algo a nuestro favor pero las palabras no me salían después vi a la cara de Draco que estaba furioso, cualquiera que lo viera dirían que tenía esa mueca suya divertida pero no cuando hacia esa mueca había peligro y la de Blaise no era mejor pero el miraba a Harry no a mí, en eso llego Sirius y le dedico una mirada picara a Harry, la cara de Harry era todo un poema, Hermione reía y Sirius me decía

-Pansy es un placer tenerte por aquí, solo por que tú fuiste la razón de que Harry no estuviera presente en mi llegada ha sido perdonado

Ya era mucho, me estaba portando como una adolescente ¿de cuándo acá me importaba lo que la gente pensara? Desde hace mucho tiempo esos comentarios no producían en mí este tipo de sonrojos, parecía yo de Hufflepuf en lugar de Slytherin, que Salazar me perdonara, ya me iba a dejar de tonterías

-Lo siento Sirius pero tú sabes que pasa el tiempo muy rápido cuando uno se está divirtiendo

Harry que estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla casi se ahoga, Sirius me sonreía encantadoramente, Hermione mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que miraba disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba Blaise y después busque a Draco que me sorprendió verlo tan cerca, yo voltee buscando la mirada de cierta pelirroja, tenía una cara de sorpresa y podría jurar que casi de indignación, a lado de ella se encontraban los gemelos y me giñaron el ojo al mismo tiempo haciéndome sentir más tranquila obviamente los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, tal vez Harry tenía razón me gustaba llamar la atención

Draco

Acaba de salir de bañarme y no sabía muy bien que ponerme, me había quedado dormido toda la tarde y por eso ahora estaba retrasado el timbre de la puerta estaba soñando seguramente era Blaise salí a abrirle la puerta y me encontré con Blaise, Daphne su novia que estaba colgada de su brazo viendo idiotamente a mi amigo y Astoria que me miraba poco decentemente y se me echaba a los brazos, se suponía que iríamos solo él y yo no entendía que hacían ellas ahí, iba a matar a Blaise

-¿Por qué las trajiste?

-¿No te da gusto verme Draco?

-No ahora Astoria, mañana tengo examen

-Sí y aun así ibas a salir sin mí

-sí, no nacimos juntos como para que tengas que estar conmigo todo el tiempo

Me solté de su abrazo y me metí a mi cuarto a cambiarme casi terminaba de cambiarme y llamaron a la puerta de mi cuarto

-¿Quién?

-Yo, Blaise

-pasa

-Lo siento Draco pero cuando llegue a mi apartamento estaba Daphne esperándome y cuando trate de despedirla rápidamente me dijo que a donde iba y le dije y ella llamo a su hermana y decidió venir, vamos un rato y nos regresamos de todas formas nunca has sido muy cercano a Sirius

-Pues vámonos

Salimos y nos aparecimos en Grinmauld place tocamos a la puerta y Hermione abrió, se veía bellísima su vestido dorado contrastaba muy bien con su piel y traía el cabello recogido y ningún cabello se entrometía para que se viera su rostro completo, cuando nos vio se sorprendió un poco, pero inmediatamente después nos sonrió y nos invito a pasar

-Leona te ves guapísima

Hermione le sonrió a Blaise y lo abrazo y le dijo

-Gracias ¿No me presentas a tu novia Blaise?

-Ya la conoces Herms iba con nosotros

-Sí pero me refiero que me la presentes como tu novia

De pronto fijo sus ojos en Astoria y regreso su mirada a Blaise y el dijo

-Daphne, Hemiono gran amiga mía

Daphne le sonrió hipócritamente y Hermione le regresaba la sonrisa después me volteo a ver a mí y me dijo

-¿Ella debe ser Astoria no Malfoy?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y Hermione le sonrió radiante, y busco a alguien con la mirada y yo la seguí también era Pansy y estaba tomada de la mano con Potter al parecer no era broma lo que decía, Potter se acerco a ella y le dijo algo al oído mientras que ella se abrazaba a él como si su vida dependiera de eso y desaparecieron, Blaise estaba enojado y trataba de disimularlo, Hermione se veía preocupada y dijo

-Nos vemos

Camino y se perdió entre la gente, yo quería saber a dónde se había llevado Potter a mi amiga y estaba segura que Hermione sabía, así que no tarde en seguirla dejando a Astoria con su hermana y Blaise, No la encontraba por ninguna lado, ni a ella ni a Pansy, al fin cuando desistí de su búsqueda regrese a donde me estaba esperando, el timbre sonaba y no había nadie que abriera le dije a Blaise que lo hiciera y él me respondió

-Tú ve al fin y al cabo es casa de los Black

Normalmente no acataba las ordenes de nadie pero los "cariñitos" de Astoria me abrumaban, me levante y abrí la puerta, me encontré con el novio, ex novio o que se yo que es de Hermione, conocía yo a los de su tipo esos que se ven que no rompen ni un plato y salen peores que los que son declarados como malos, ni él ni su amigo me caían bien, en Alemania había conocido a sus amigos todos peligrosos y tan oscuros como los mismos mortifagos, lo mire mal y él me miraba de la misma manera de pronto sentí como su mirada se suavizaba y alguien me empujaba era Granger que había ido directo a sus brazos, lo abrazaba y le decía

-Viniste, pense que no lo harías

-No podía perder la oportunidad de verte

De pronto se besaron ¿yo que tenía que ver ese tipo de escenas?, me di la vuelta, cerré la puerta y los deje solos, fui otra vez en donde estaba, yo solo quería que ya llegará Sirius para felicitarlo e irme vigilaba la puerta esperando impacientemente su entrada, pero nadie entraba ni Sirius, Ni Pansy y Potter ni Hermione, me volví a parar para tomar un poco de whisky de fuego y después fui a la puerta esperando ver a mi amiga o a Sirius y cuando la abrí vi a Hermione sentada en un escalón con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, al parecer estaba llorando, estaba temblando, no sabía si acercarme a ella o no, ella se percato de mi presencia y me volteo a ver, después volvió a su posición inicial y me dijo

-Vete

-Te vas a enfermar Granger, está haciendo frío ¿Por qué no te metes?

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, ella se limpio las lagrimas

-Porque no se me da la gana quiero estar aquí afuera sintiendo el aire que me está quemando y…

Se calló y me miro, volvía a llorar, odiaba verla llorar, quería hacer algo por ella pero sabía que no me iba a dejar, tal vez necesitaba estar sola, me quite el saco y se lo puse en los hombros y ella me dijo

-No, espera

Se paro y se acomodo el vestido, se limpio las lagrimas se quito el saco y me lo tendió y me dijo

-Gracias

Se metió y yo me quede afuera me sentado no quería meterme aun de pronto la figura de Sirius se apareció y me dijo

-¿Malfoy?

-Sirius

-¿y la señora Weasley y los demás?

-me escape de ellos, lo único que quería era estar en mi casa no me apetece festejar un cumpleaños, me estoy volviendo viejo

-Pero si te ves como de 20 Sirius

-No seas adulador Malfoy, ¿por cierto cuando llegaste?

-Ayer

-y ¿qué tal las alemanas?

-Prefiero a las inglesas, pero si quieres tengo un par de amigas que podría presentarte

Sirius sonrió

-¿Hace cuanto no nos vemos?-pregunto Sirius

-Hace dos años en el cumpleaños de Hermione

A mí me parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo como si hubiera sido la semana pasada y no hace ya dos años quería preguntarle qué fue lo que paso después de que yo me fui, pero creo que aun no estaba preparado para lo que me dirían

-¿Sabes que te organizaron una fiesta sorpresa?

-¿a si? Y yo que pensaba que habías venido a visitar a Harry ya vez con lo unidos que son

-Si casi como tú y Snape ¿tu sabias que Pansy anda con Potter?

-Algo así me imaginaba Harry no me lo ha dicho pero hay química entre esos dos, tu sabes eso de los polos opuestos… como tú y Hermione

Y se hizo el silencio, Sirius se me quedo mirando como analizándome y luego me dijo

-Entremos Hermione se enojara si sabe que he estado aquí afuera y no adentro, a veces llega a ser peor que mi madre

Entramos y Hermione lo empezó a regañar, tal como lo había dicho él pero lo abrazo después, escuche como Sirius preguntaba por Harry y Hermione le decía q no sabía a dónde se había ido con Pansy, ya había cumplido y ahora me iría, fui con Blaise y le dije

-Ya vámonos

-No aun no llega Pansy

-Ya esta grande y no le va a pasar nada está con Potter

Entonces ahí vi que si no se iría de ahí hasta que llegara, era más que obvio que Pansy estaba bien con Potter, después de todo ya me había esperado mucho tiempo, no creía que se fueran a tardar más, Blaise veía hacia la puerta esperando que apareciera Panss, estaba serio y el no se comportaba así, después vi como venía bajando de las escaleras Pansy y Potter estaban agarrados de la mano, Pansy traía un vestido verde y si no mal recordaba ella venia de azul, era mi amiga mi mejor amiga aunque ella ya no quisiera serlo, era como mi hermana y verla bajar de ahí quería decir que estuvo todo ese tiempo en la habitación de Potter, me daban escalofríos solo de pensar en ella y el, en fin no me iba atormentarme más, entonces la cosa iba en serio, Potter y yo tendríamos unas cuantas palabras, ahora me tocaba a mí, sonreí maliciosamente y pude ver como Panss estaba sonrojada, ¿Qué le hicieron a mi amiga? Ella jamás reaccionaria así, Sirius y Hermione estaban cerca de la pareja y me acerque un poco más a escuchar lo que decían

-Pansy es un placer tenerte por aquí, solo por que tú fuiste la razón de que Harry no estuviera presente en mi llegada ha sido perdonado

-Lo siento Sirius pero tú sabes que pasa el tiempo muy rápido cuando uno se está divirtiendo

Eso estaba mucho mejor Potter escupió la cerveza y yo solo me reí, Panss buscaba a alguien que era La Weasley menor estaba sorprendida, por Merlin que lo disimulara mejor, después de todo Ginevra jamás se podría comparar con Pansy, pero eso no quería decir que Potter se la mereciera, fui por Pansy y ella me abrazo y yo le correspondí

-Draco

-Ya nos vamos Pansy

-que se vayan ellas ustedes pueden quedarse

-Lo ideal hubiera sido eso, pero estamos cansados y mañana tú sabes el examen

-Me hubiera gustado platicar contigo

-No es cierto, si hubiera sido así no hubieras desaparecido ¿a qué se debe ese cambio de actitud? Hoy en la mañana aun me odiabas

-Por Salazar no te odio Draco, aunque pense que si, sabes creo que me di cuenta que te quiero

-¿apenas?, yo desde hace mucho se que te quiero

-No seas tonto, me refiero a que me di cuenta que te quiero mucho y que fuiste mi amigo por mas años que por los que no y que no me hiciste nada que no pueda perdonarte y que no te debí de odiar como odie a Blaise, aparte necesito a un amigo Slytherin, esto de convivir con los Gryffindor se pega

-Yo siempre he sido tu amigo Panss, mi posición no era la mejor tú lo sabes, creía que eso era lo mejor

-¿Te fuiste por qué creías que era lo mejor? ¿Para quién? Para mí, para Hermione o para ti, te conozco y nunca te ha gustado enfrentarte a nada ni a nadie eso fue lo más fácil para ti irte sin decir por qué, no te tengo por qué juzgar solo te lo digo por que creo que alguien te lo tiene que decir

-adiós Pansy

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hare todo lo posible por actualizar rápido aunque no prometo nada ya que estoy ahora concentrada en Pureza de amor que desde hace ya vario tiempo no actualizo y quiero terminar de escribirlo pues faltan ya muy pocos capitulos, tambien estoy en proceso de una nueva historia dramaione tambien pero creo que ya con todas las historias que tengo es mas que suficiente por ahora por eso hasta que no termine la historia de Pureza, no publicare la otra, bueno ya me voy no se olviden de dejar reviews!**_

**_nos leemos _**

**_besitoos_**

**_bye_**


	9. Recuerdos

_**Hi!**_

_**Ya ando nuevamente por aqui actualizando de rapidito, espero que les guste el capitulo**_

* * *

Pansy

Tal vez había sido muy dura con Draco, pero alguien se lo tenía que decir y sabía que por lo menos Hermione no lo haría, y yo como su amiga que soy tenía que hacerlo, claro y también desquitarme, la verdad era que yo también ya me quería ir, me acerque a Hermione y le dije

-Ya me quiero ir, estoy muerta y me está dando sueño

-Si yo también, ya me voy, ¿supongo que tú te quedaras hasta que termine la fiesta?

-si eso creo

Fui con Harry que estaba platicando muy amenamente con Neville, me acerque hasta ellos esperando no interrumpirlos, Harry solo se hizo a un lado y me abrazo por la cintura, salude a Neville y nos felicito por nuestro "noviazgo", Harry y yo le agradecimos, ellos siguieron Hablando y yo me recargue en el pecho de Harry y cerré los ojos, cuando estaba ya a punto de dormirme, Harry me susurro

-ven vamos a ponerte en un lugar más cómodo

-¿Quién dijo que no estaba cómoda?

Harry se rio y me dijo

-puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, hay muchos cuartos, ahorita le hablo a Hermione y le digo que te traiga ropa en la mañana

-es tentadora tu propuesta no tengo muchas ganas de aparecerme y en mi estado terminare yendo a otro lugar o peor aun una parte de mi se quedara aquí y la otra en quien sabe donde

Harry volvió a reír y de pronto sentí como me cargaba y me decía

-sí, tu estas mas dormida que despierta no sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí he sido muy desconsiderado

No le reclame ni nada, solo me abrace mas a él después entramos a una habitación y me dejo en la cama, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo

-que descanses y tengas dulces seños Panss

-Tú también Harry

Oí como cerró la puerta y me quite las zapatillas, me acomode y me quede dormida

Hermione

Se me estaba haciendo tardísimo y todavía tenía que pasar a la casa de Harry a dejar la ropa de Panss, me aparecí y toque la puerta, Harry me abrió y estaba todavía con su pantalón de la pijama y una camiseta sin mangas blancas, era tardísimo y aun no se había arreglado

-Harry! Es tardísimo

-Buenos días tu también Herms, y no es tan tarde tu que siempre tienes esa manía de llegar muy temprano

Rodee los ojos

-Claro que es tardísimo ¿y Panss?

-Durmiendo, y tranquila no la despiertes iré yo, tu nunca has sido muy sutil que digamos ¿subes o te quedas aquí?

-Subo

Harry entro a la recamara y Pansy traía la ropa puesta del día anterior, estaba perdidamente dormida, yo me que en la puerta observando como mi amigo se acercaba con mucho cuidado casi sin hacer ruido y se sentaba en la cama, y se acercaba al oído de Pansy y le susurraba cosas, Pansy se removía y empezaba a balbucear me sentí como fuera de lugar ya iba a salir de ahí cuando Panss tallo los ojos y dijo

-Ok ya me levanto

Se sentó en la cama y me dijo

-Buenos días ¿trajiste mi ropa?

-Si toma

Harry y yo la dejamos sola para que se metiera a bañar mientras tomábamos una taza de café y platicábamos

-Pansy, ayer se puso mal y por eso nos desaparecimos, me sorprendió mucho verla así

-No te dejes engañar por la imagen fuerte que tiene, aunque supongo que ver a Blaise con Daphne le ha de ver causado un gran impacto como para irse y ¿Tu?

- No todo somos como tú, por lo que vi tú te lo tomaste muy bien

-Digamos que yo llevo más tiempo que tú y lo que haga Malfoy me tiene sin cuidado, no te salgas por la tangente Potter y cuéntame

-Si lo dices por Ginevra, no te voy a negar que me sentí mal, pero las cosas son así y sé que me tengo que olvidar de ella, pero tú sabes que es muy difícil por que al final no todo fue tan malo, tal vez hubo más cosas buenas que malas

-Tal vez

Seguimos platicando de cosas intrascendentes y después bajo Pansy y medio desayuno ya que no nos daba tiempo, salimos de la casa y nos aparecimos en Hosgmeade, el corazón se me estrujo y millones de recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente, sentía que habían pasado siglos y no apenas pocos años que había estado aquí en alguna excursión de Hogwarts, Harry me volteo a ver y me dijo

-¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por la casa de los gritos?

- Cuentan que hay un montón de criaturas tenebrosas- dijo Pansy

-Si Harry y yo te contáramos

-Pues cuéntenme

-Después esa plática se merece una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas, aparte falta Ron y Sirius para que escuches la versión completa-dijo Harry

-Ok, todo esto está muy oscuro no quiero ni imaginarme como estará el bosque, me estoy muriendo de sueño apenas pude dormir un par de horas

-Estoy segura que terminaremos esto rápido, mira ahí están Blaise y Malfoy-comente

-¿y Ron por que tarda tanto?-preguntó Harry

-Ahí vienen junto con Alex y Henry, Herms ¿por qué haces esa cara?

-Cuando entremos al bosque te cuento ok?

-Vale pero me cuentas

Definitivamente esto no era la mejor manera de empezar el día, ni siquiera quería ver a Draco ni muchísimo menos a Alexander, después de lo que había pasado ayer, seguimos caminado Pansy iba aventándole bolas de nieve a Harry, Ron y yo nos escabullíamos como podíamos pero al final terminamos metiéndonos en la pelea nosotros dos contra Panss y Harry, de pronto quise que el tiempo retrocediera y volviera a estar en Hogwarts, ir al campo de quiditch y observar como Harry y Ron entrenaban, ir a lago y esperar a que Draco llegara de sus entrenamientos , ir a tomar el té con Hagrid, pasar toda una tarde haciendo mis deberes en la biblioteca o tratar de salvar al mundo, quise tener un gira tiempos en mis manos y girarlo tantas veces que me llevaran a la mejor época de mi vida, voltee a ver a Harry y Ron y nos sonreímos, Pansy estaba platicando con Draco seguramente contándose anécdotas, el hermoso castillo tan imponente como siempre estaba delante de nosotros y dijo Harry

-Hemos llegado a casa, el trió dorado ha regresado a casa, de pronto Filch nos abrió las puertas del castillo y nos dijo

-La directora los espera

Pasamos y al llegar al gran comedor, estaba la directora Minerva Macgonagall junto con Hagrid y nos dijo

-Buenos días, nuestro guardabosques Hagrid que ya lo conocen algunos les mostrara el camino hasta el bosque prohibido, como siempre las puertas de Hogwarts estarán siempre abiertas para ustedes, al terminar he dispuesto un par de habitaciones para ustedes para que descansen, los veré pronto suerte

Nos sonrió y le devolvimos la sonrisa, después Hagrid que estaba muy contento por vernos nos abrazo y empezó a llorar

-Ustedes tres son unos malagradecidos que nunca se pasan por aquí, claro como ahora ya son aurores se olvidan de uno

-Hagrid como crees que nos olvidamos de ti si no hace mucho te vimos sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo pero vendremos más seguido lo prometo, ahora agradecería que nos soltaras Ron se está poniendo más rojo que su cabello

-lo siente, Yo lo sé Herms, bueno síganme aunque sé que no es necesario que les enseñe el camino bueno por lo menos a ustedes seis no –dijo señalando a las tres serpientes y a nosotros tres

Salimos del castillo para ir hacia los jardines y el lago y de ahí al bosque, era muy doloroso e innecesario recordar tantas cosas, al llegar estaba el profesor Gregory Huff el director de la academia de aurores

-Buenos días espero que hayan descansado por que es largo el viaje tendrán que cruzar el bosque prohibido allí les veré ustedes saben las criaturas que se van a encontrar ahí irán por parejas Granger y Parkinson, Weasley y Potter, Malfoy y Zabinni y McVeigh y Anderson , los únicos que les podrán ayudar son ustedes mismos lancen chispas rojas si necesitan ayuda así que bueno que esperan y váyanse

Entramos en el bosque y todos conjuramos un lumos, no era la primera vez que estaba allí y esperaba que no fuera la última Ron se había puesto un poco blanco y le dije

-¿Qué te sucede Ron?

-no es que me de miedo estar aquí pero sí creo que los hijos de Aragog no estarán muy feliz de vernos en su territorio

-No pasara nada Ron, bueno creo que aquí nos separamos, por favor cuídense cualquier cosa ya saben qué hacer y estaremos ahí en menos de un minuto ok?

-Ok Harry-contestamos Panss y yo

Volteamos y Alex y Henry ya no estaban, los únicos que seguían cera eran Blaise y Draco, lo primero que vimos fue una manada de centauros que prácticamente nos atropellarían, Pansy se alcanzo a retroceder pero yo me quede como en shock, Blaise y Draco me jalaron y caí de espaldas

-¿estás bien Leona?

-Si

-¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Qué no los viste? ¡Te pudieron haber matado! Perdón me corrijo nos pudieron haber matado por qué no reaccionaste a tiempo

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero yo no te pedí que arriesgaras tu vida, hubieras dejado que me aplastaran

Nos fulminábamos con la mirada, en eso Blaise dijo

-Por favor, nada vamos a resolver así, Hermione por favor ten más cuidado nos has dado un susto de muerte, creo que lo más sano es que nos separemos

-Blaise tiene razón-dijo Pansy – suerte chicos

Ya cuando nos habíamos separado lo suficiente de ellos empecé a gritar

-¿pero qué carajos se cree? ¡Es un estupido! Lo odio

-Herms tranquilízate

-¡Es que el tiene la culpa de todo!

-Herms si no fuera por Blaise y Draco ahora estarías muerta, la verdad ahora si te pasaste con Draco

-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me dejaran ahí y no hiciera nada

-Deja de decir estupideces

-es que por que lo tiene que complicar todo

-Haber siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo sentémonos un rato y cuéntame

-Ayer en el noche cuando tú te desapareciste con Harry, bueno creo que viste a las agradables invitadas, tuve que poner mi mejor cara, me sentía tan enojada conmigo mismo por sentir lo que sentí en ese momento que tuve que meterme en la cocina para descargar mi enojo ya después oí que tocaban la puerta y cuando iba a abrir Malfoy ya lo había hecho, Alex lo miraba con mucho odio y no lo puedo culpar la verdad, entonces yo fui hasta el, me alegraba de verlo por que sentí miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi interior, eso me hizo sentir infinitamente mejor nos besamos y bueno Draco ya no estaba obvio y después Alexander me alejo de él y se puso como nunca antes lo había visto, estaba encolerizado, y me empezó a decir que, que era lo que Malfoy hacía ahí, que yo solo estaba jugando con él y que no me iba a seguir mi juego, y miles de tonterías mas, vamos tu sabes que yo no haría algo así, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tiene razón por que a veces siento que el tiempo no paso y que lo sigo queriendo y otras que son las que por lo regular predominan mas en que se me olvida todo lo que le quise y recuerdo todo lo que sufrí y le odio, y bueno las cosas terminaron en que Alex se marcho y me dejo sola ni siquiera entro a la casa, me sentía tan mal por que por un momento sentí que yo tuve la culpa, estaba llorando de la impotencia por que Malfoy es como una sombra que no deja que pase la luz sigue ahí a pesar de todo y ya estoy harta quiero que desaparezca y el que ahora este aquí no me ayuda mucho, y por si fuera poco cuando estaba en plena crisis la última persona a quien yo quería ver aparece, Merlin fue grande sentía que lo mataba, le grite que se marchara, y sabes lo que me contesta, que me metiera por qué me iba a enfermar, como si me importara mucho quedar enferma, como si no tuviera esa enfermedad que me afecta desde hace años, Cómo si de pronto le preocupara lo que me pasara, yo necesitaba estar sola, y a él lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse a mi lado y tenderme su saco, ¿Qué creía? Que con eso solucionaría todo, que no se da cuenta que hace me hace daño, vamos eso era lo último que necesitaba para que el cuadro fuera más patético de lo que era, lo rechace me limpie las lagrimas, ya había sido demasiado denigrante que me viera llorando para que me viera también en ese estado tan deplorable en el que me encontraba, con toda la dignidad me metí a la casa

-Herms yo se que Draco no es la mejor persona de todo el mundo pero tampoco lo puedes culpar por lo que tú sientes

-Claro que si puedo hacerlo, créeme que no me enamore ni lo odie por obra de Merlin

-Lo que tienes que hacer es perdonarlo, si no lo perdonas olvidarlo te será más difícil

-No puedo perdonarlo todavía, aun me duele te juro que he tratado pero no puedo me acuerdo y el odio nubla todos mis sentidos, tú no has perdonado a Blaise, aunque lo tratas bien y lo que tú quieras no lo has perdonado

-Lo mío con Blaise es completamente diferente, el fue mi amigo de toda la vida y aparte fue mi novio, creo que estoy en proceso de solo volver a verlo como mi amigo y créeme que me duele menos cuando pienso en él como mi amigo y no como el hombre que me rompió el corazón

Nos paramos de donde estábamos sentadas y nos pusimos a caminar mientras que veíamos como iba amaneciendo

* * *

_**hay la verdad no quede muy conforme con el cap, siento que esta muy pesado, pero el otro tendra dramione bien y bonito, espero que lo vayan a disfrutar por que despues de eso pasara bastante tiempo para que vuelva a ver algo de esperanza que Herms y Draco queden juntos, espero sus reviews!!**_

**_nos leemos _**

**_besitoos _**

**_bye_**


	10. conviviendo con el enemigo

_**Hi!!**_

_**No saben este capítulo me costó muchísimo trabajo, aun no decido si me gusto o no, esta larguísimo es el más largo que he escrito en esta historia, hay Dramaione aquí hasta para que lo vomiten, no me debió de haber costado trabajo por eso ya que creo que eso es lo que me sale mejor pero como le tengo cierto resentimiento a este Draco Malfoy no lo sé, como ya había advertido, después de este capítulo se preguntaran ¿cómo es que Draco y Hermione terminaran juntos?, no se Malfoy tendrá que hacer muchos meritos así que están advertidas, gracias por sus reviews y alertas!! Me hacen inmensamente feliz, bueno tengo una propuesta que hacerles pero yo creo que mejor se las digo abajo**_

* * *

Hermione

Ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que amaneció y nos habíamos enfrentado a un par de arpías que no eran precisamente las hermanas Greengrass, también con varias acromantulas que eran pocas pero no por eso menos temibles median más de un metro y medio de alto afortunadamente Pansy yo invocamos el espíritu de un basilisco que las alejo de inmediato, de ahí en fuera todo estaba tranquilo nos faltaba todavía un buen tramo por recorrer, nos detuvimos un rato a descansar pues desde hace horas no lo hacíamos, de pronto oímos los gritos de una Banshee y se nos puso la piel chinita, sabíamos que eran de mal augurio por que solo aparecían frente a los magos cuando alguien de su familia moriría; nos paramos lentamente y nos escondimos de tras de un árbol ya que una manada de bicornios salía de su escondite, estos a comparación de los unicornios comían carne humana y no queríamos ser comida aun nos faltaban muchas cosas por vivir, Pansy pateo algo y vi que era un Bowtruckle así que inmediatamente salimos de ahí no llevamos nada a la mano con que entretener a esta criatura, cambiamos de camino y escuchamos el grito de alguien inmediatamente corrimos hacia donde se escuchaba el grito si mal no había escuchado era de Blaise por eso mismo Pansy corrió más rápido que yo y de pronto vi que era lo que tenía delante de ellos, un cancerbero comúnmente denominado un perro de tres cabezas que si no mal recordaba ese era Fluffy y sujetaba a Malfoy por una de sus piernas, él estaba aterrado en cualquier momento el perro se lo tragaría, el corazón se me fue a los pies, Blaise y Pansy estaban en shock yo no podía estar igual invoque una arpa y la conjure para que tocara poco a poco el pero fue soltando a Malfoy hasta que cayó y se escucho un sonido sordo ya que al mismo tiempo que caía Malfoy cayeron las cabezas de Fluffy, inmediatamente fui hasta donde estaba Malfoy, estaba inconsciente así que le mande un _envervarte _se incorporo y lo mire, tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro, me hinque para quedar a su altura y revisar su herida, el me dijo

-déjalo Granger no es necesario

-como si alguno de ustedes tres supiera cómo tratar esa herida, si no quieres seguir el camino cojeando y perder la pierna será mejor que me dejes tratarla

-¿y por qué lo harías?

-Por qué no me gusta deberle nada a nadie y menos a un Malfoy con uno me basta gracias, aparte se como curarla vi a Snape hacerlo en primero

-claro se me olvidaba que tu a la edad de 12 años ya tratabas con este tipo de criaturas

Puse mi mejor sonrisa de autosuficiencia y le conteste:

-Si Malfoy gracias a eso ahora mismo estas con vida, pobre Fluffy solo espero que no se sienta mal después de haber probado tu sangre

-¿Fluffy?

-si así se llama este lindo perrito

Aplique un hechizo sobre su pierna y quedo como antes tan blanca y llena de vellos casi invisibles debido a su color, me levante y Blaise ayudo a que él se levantara, Pansy lo miraba y dijo

-Casi me muero al verte ahí Draco

Pansy se abalanzo hacia él y lo abrazo

-Yo creo que mejor desde este momento no hay que separarnos apenas viene lo peor-dijo Blaise-estaría más tranquilo teniéndolas cerca

No, estaba loco Zabinni si creía que yo aceptaría, bien decía el dicho más vale sola que mal acompañada dudaba mucho que Pansy también quisiera, pero me sorprendió lo que dijo Pansy

-Sí, sí me parece perfecto

Draco y yo los vimos como si estuvieran locos y al mismo tiempo dijimos

-NO

Draco me volteo a ver y después dirigió su vista hasta ellos y dijo

-Este examen esta hecho en parejas y como nos habían asignado, así que no veo el motivo para que nos juntemos

-Malfoy tiene razón, así que Pansy vámonos

-Pues ya demostramos que no podemos solos primero tu Hermione y luego tu Draco, aparte así terminaremos más rápido –dijo Pansy

-Está bien-dijo Draco

Yo solo lo mire con rencor por haber sucumbido tan rápido y no dar más lucha, no pensaba moverme y ellos ya empezaban a caminar no iba a seguirlos, después oía la voz de Pansy que decía

-¿Quién va por ella?

De pronto Malfoy me cargaba como si fuera un costal de papas, no tarde mucho en reclamarle

-Suéltame, ahora mismo Malfoy puedo caminar yo sola

-te conozco no lo harás eres demasiado terca y caprichosa

-está bien cánsate entonces, pero eso si que no Malfoy dame mi varita con que piensas que me voy a defender

-Estas con nosotros no te va a pasar nada, aparte no soy idiota si te doy tu varita seguro me hechizas

-oh si por eso es que me preocupo no tener mi varita conmigo, es lo que oí o me tienes miedo Malfoy, sabía que tu sabias que soy mil veces mejor que tú con la varita pero no creí que algún día lo escucharía de tu boca

- sigue soñando Granger, después de este examen si salimos vivos te juro que te demostrare que soy mejor que tu

Caminamos como diez minutos y la posición era demasiado incomoda me dolía ya el estomago, independientemente que estaba mareada, Malfoy jamás dejaría de echarse toda la loción encima, paramos, me bajo Malfoy y me tendió la varita, agradecía a Merlin por tener mis pies en el piso otra vez iba a darle una lección a este idiota cuando de pronto vi que Malfoy estaba sobándose la espalda y me reí de él, él solo me miro retadoramente, voltee a ver lo que Pansy y Blaise miraban con tanta atención, una cueva estaba delante de nosotros, era muy raro ver una cueva en medio de una bosque, Blaise que casi ya estaba adentro nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiéramos, la verdad es que me daba muy mala espina todo esto, Malfoy y yo nos quedamos en el mismo lugar y Pansy dijo

-No Blaise, no vayas por aquí mejor veamos si podemos rodear esto o tomar otro camino

-Alguna vez en un mapa leí sobre esta cueva, si la cruzamos llegaremos en un par de horas, nos evitaríamos mucho tiempo – dijo Blaise

-Blaise si ya de por si estar aquí en el bosque prohibido es mucho muy peligroso y tenebroso esta cueva lo es mas, no quiero ni imaginar las criaturas que habitaran aquí prefiero tardarme horas en llegar que meterme ahí

-Son unas miedosas, ¿tu si vienes no Draco?

-Hermano de verdad, no eres Gryffindor ni mucho menos para querer meterte ahí, hasta Granger ya dijo que era peligroso y ella es la "valiente", no veo el por qué tendríamos que exponernos más de lo que ya estamos, si nos llega a pasar algo no podrán ver las chispas rojas los demás, así que estoy con ellas

Blaise estaba enojado por que nadie veía con buenos ojos su propuesta, así que empezó a adentrarse en la cueva

-tranquilas ahorita va a salir no es tan estupido como para el seguir solo-dijo Draco

Pansy y yo nos miramos con incredulidad, Pansy no tardo ni diez segundos cuando se metió también

-No Pansy no vallas-trate de detenerla

Voltee a ver a Malfoy esperando una reacción por su parte, tenía una mueca de espanto en su cara, no hizo falta que dijéramos nada para que entráramos corriendo los dos a la cueva, de pronto sentimos como todo se empezó a mover, nos pegamos hacia una de las paredes esperando que el temblor pasara, iba a gritar los nombres de mis amigos cuando sentí que la mano de Malfoy me tapaba la boca y me decía

-No grites, lo más que queremos es pasar desapercibidos, si gritas todas las criaturas estarán al pendiente de nosotros

Seguimos el camino y cada vez se había puesto más oscuro, había progresado mucho con mi miedo a la oscuridad, antes de que la guerra estallara no lo tenía pero una vez que fui secuestrada por mortifagos, ellos me encerraron en una mazmorra por donde no entraba ni un rayo de luz, cuando oía algún ruido sabía que alguien iba a entrar a torturarme, aun a media noche me despertaba y prendía todas las luces del departamento y solo así podía volver a dormir, después de que Lucius Malfoy que me saco de ahí, paso mucho tiempo para que el miedo de dormir se fuera y estar aquí con la oscuridad y con el olor a humedad me traía horribles recuerdos, de pronto Malfoy conjuro un _Lumus_ y me dijo

-¿Mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza, aun estaba sorprendida por qué Malfoy casi me leyó el pensamiento y por qué se acordaba de mi miedo a la oscuridad, aumentamos el paso debido a que no oíamos ningún ruido de ellos ni señales de que hubieran pasado, trataba de concentrarme en algo; recordar que decía el último libro que había leído o la última conversación con mi padre, no quería mirar su rostro iluminado por la varita, no me hacía nada bien, pero joder si el tipo hasta con tierra en la cara se veía bien, debido a que por más empeño que trataba en no verlo decidí mejor hacer una revisión exhaustiva y objetiva, solo para darme cuenta que no era para tanto, que hombres como ese se encontraban en cada esquina , empecé por su cara ya que era lo que menos me costaba trabajo ver ya que traía su varita tan pegada a su nariz que podía verlo con demasiada claridad, su cabello rubio platinado recogido en una coleta pequeña ya que no era tan largo como el de su padre pero aun así ya más largo de lo que él jamás lo había traído, aun así a pesar del golpe, la coleta y su cabello seguían perfectamente en su lugar, le sentaba bien ese largo, no como a Ron que se veía demasiado afeminado, seguí mi revisión y me encontré con sus ojos, no, definitivamente no era buena idea si algo me gustaba de Draco Malfoy eran sus ojos y verlos no me llevaría a ningún lado que no fuera la perdición total, aun así no me pude resistir a contemplarlos una vez más, sintió mi mirada y volteo, casi entro en pánico por sentirme descubierta pero afortunadamente hice como si viera hacia alguna de esas dos entradas que Draco seguramente había pasado por desapercibidas, el siguió mi mirada y me pregunto

-¿crees que hayan tomado alguna de esas dos?

-Tal vez, respondí

Malfoy bufo e hizo una mueca de descontento deformando su perfecto rostro angelical en uno no tanto si no más humano, más atractivo, de haber podido golpearme mentalmente por pensar semejante cosa lo hubiera hecho, ya muy molesta conmigo misma seguí caminando y deje que él se adelantara, podía ver como su capa se ondeaba y como siempre caminaba con una elegancia imposible, aun recordaba cómo me daba envidia y me ponía de mal humor verlo caminar había cosas que nunca cambiarían como esta ya que aun me molestaba, recordaba que alguna vez Ginevra me había dicho _Malfoy en lugar de estudiar para auror debería ser modelo, por Merlin solo él puede tener ese porte, _conjure un Lumus yo también, ya me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor cortesía de Malfoy cía. , decidí que nos separaríamos por mi bien mental así que yo tome uno de esos caminos pensando que él tomaría el otro de pronto sentí como su mano me jalaba con tal fuerza que choque con su pecho tan firme que me pude haber hecho daño, pero por el amor al mismísimo Godric, el no podía tener derecho a estar tan… tan bien, mas bien no había derecho a que yo ya no pudiera tener entre mis manos tantos atributos, y lo extrañe juro que más que en cualquier otro momento quise que volviera a ser mío, y no por rollos de sentimentalismos sino por que de verdad un hombre así cualquiera quisiera tenerlo en su cama y yo era una mujer, una mujer que se había dado cuenta que no había estado tan perdida mucho tiempo, ahora yo misma me decía que quería ir a esas esquinas en donde se encontraban hombres como él, quise recuperar la compostura y cerré mis ojos, tratar de decir algo coherente y reclamarle si no era mucho pedir, por su falta de tacto, y justo cuando ya sabía lo que le iba a decir o más bien gritar me acerco mas a él y me dijo al oído

-¿oíste esos ruidos?

Ósea como le explicaba que estaba más preocupada por no abalanzarme a él que por los ruidos que había, le respondí la verdad

-No

-Yo tampoco

En el momento en el que iba a decirle que no bromeara en estos momentos sentí sus labios sobre los míos, estaba impresionada abrí la boca de la impresión y el aprovecho eso para introducir su lengua, apago mi botón de racionalidad y decidí entregarme al beso, se escucho como las varitas caían de nuestras manos, subí mis manos que estaban posadas en su pecho a su cabello y me atrevía deshacer su coleta, jugué con sus cabellos mientras él con una mano hacía lo mismo con mi coleta, mientras con la otra la tenía en mi cintura, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal aunque una parte de mi me decía que algo que se sentía tan bien no podía ser tan malo, pero por eso mismo sabía que estaba mal, trate de que la culpa no empañara lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba harta de los besos suaves dulces y llenos de amor necesitaba algo más pasional más burdo y él me lo estaba dando en ese momento, no me importaba que dentro de unos minutos el se arrepintiera o que no me prometiera amor eterno yo ya había pasado por eso , nadie más que yo sabía que sus promesas eran vacías y sin sentido, y no era lo que buscaba por que sabía que esto no era una reconciliación ni mucho menos, no se me había olvidado ni se me olvidara todo lo que sufrí por él , no podía esperar más de él que esto y no quería mas la verdad, también sabía que esto no iba a ser frecuente, que él me buscaría o yo a él para darle rienda suelta a la pasión, por eso decidí disfrutar al máximo al momento, me arrepentiría en otro momento en este no, cuando el aliento nos falto nos separamos, no busque sus ojos ni rehuí a su mirada solo le dije

-izquierda o derecha

-Izquierda

Me agache a tomar las varitas le tendí la suya y me metí en el agujero, volví a conjurar el Lumos y caminamos por vario rato en silencio, hasta que escuche unos horribles chillidos voltee a ver a Malfoy y tenía una pinta de idiota que no podía con ella, ya me imaginaba la razón era como el canto de las sirenas, dudaba que fueran sirenas ya que esas eran criaturas marinas de inmediato hice un conjuro insonorizador para que Malfoy dejara de escuchar eso, de pronto volvía a ser él con su mueca de descontento frunciendo el ceño y la nariz

-¿Qué me hiciste?-me pregunto

-Lo siento, tuve que mandarte un hechizo insonorizador, hay unas criaturas que tienen un canto que seguramente es muy atrayente para ti, y no creo que eso nos ayude a encontrarlos, aun yo escucho los horribles chillidos así que me vas a tener que seguir

-¿sirenas por aquí?

-No lo creo, aunque no se puede ser, estamos cerca del lago negros así que puede ser posible

-espera, entonces ¿Por qué puedo escuchar tu voz?

-No puedes escuchar mi voz Malfoy estas escuchando mis pensamientos, al parecer estamos en una zona donde podemos escuchar los pensamientos de quien nos acompañan y solo se escuchan los chillidos, así que ten mucho cuidado con los que piensas-sonreí

Trate de mantener mi mente en blanco, pero eso era muy difícil nunca lograba vaciar mi mente

_Deja de presumir ¿quieres? _

Rodee mis ojos y me detuve, dije el conjuro para cerrar mi mente afortunadamente la oclumancia siempre se me dio muy bien gracias a eso es que sigo viva, pense en Hogwarts, en la sala común de Slytherin y le hice una pregunta en mi mente a Malfoy, pero él no respondía así que el hechizo había funcionado, después cuando yo suponía que quería comunicarse conmigo y no podía me volteo a ver y movió sus labios y preguntándome si había cerrado mi mente y yo solo asentí con la cabeza , minutos después llegamos a un estanque, los chillidos habían cesado, los colores eran bellísimos mucho gris-plateado y negro, hacía mucho frío. Hable y se escucho lo que dije después le quite el hechizo a Malfoy y me dijo

-¿crees que tengamos que meternos a este estanque?, hace mucho frio y no pienso morirme de hipotermia

-No creo, mira al otro lado en la parte de arriba hay una abertura seguramente podamos salir por allá, aunque no tengo ni idea como cruzaremos esto y podamos subir hasta allá

Malfoy se desplomos sobre el piso y yo hice lo mismo que él estaba cansada y no podía esperar para llegar hasta mi cama y ponerme mil cobijas encima y dormir todo el día, me acosté y vi las diferentes estalactitas de tamaños diferentes eran tan hermosas como miles de diamantes incrustados, pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, yo pensaba en lo que me estaba pasando ¿Por qué de pronto me comportaba normal con Malfoy?, yo sabía que no podía dejar que viera que aun le tenía rencor por muchas cosas pero de eso a esto, estábamos conviviendo como personas normales y civilizadas, me comportaba con él como con Blaise y no eso no podía ser porque al menos Blaise y yo somos amigo y el y yo no somos nada, viejos conocidos, amantes tal vez pero nada más, nadie con el mínimo sentido común se comportaría así, tenía que ser mas yo, a lo mejor no me iba a poner a insultarlo y decirle hurón pero si no iba a ser tan dócil y buena gente con él , Malfoy me interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando me dijo

-Ya sé como llegaremos hasta allá

Tenía una mueca divertida en el rostro lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no auguraba nada bueno

-No Malfoy piensa en otra cosa, no creo que me guste la forma en la que llegaremos ahí

-pero si aun no te he dicho como

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo que te causa diversión no será nada bueno

Hizo como si no escuchara lo que le decía y continúo

-Convertiré mi varita en una escoba y volaremos hasta allá

Sabía yo que no me agradaría en absoluto la idea, podía volar en un avión, en un auto, en una moto, en un threstal, hasta en un hipogrifo pero en una escoba no

-No

-es la única forma

- debe de haber otra, así que sigue pensando

-No me pasare todo el rato aquí pensando en otra solución, no seas tonta, prometo que volare despacio y no tan alto

No, Malfoy no volaba ni despacio ni abajo aunque su abuelita viajara con él en la escoba apenas despegaba los pies del suelo y se olvidaba de todo lo demás y lo único que quería era más velocidad y más altura, la última vez que me subí a una escoba fue con él y fue de las peores experiencias de mi vida

-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy tu cuando te subes a una escoba no conoces las palabras lento y bajo, así que olvídalo

-Granger, no me obligues por favor

Empezaba a entrar en pánico, ese tonito y esa mirada nunca llevaba a nada bueno, me mando un _petrificus totalus_, no podía moverme, pero en cuanto pudiera Malfoy se iba a arrepentir de haber hecho esto , su varita se convirtió en una escoba puso la escoba de bajo de mis piernas y luego se acomodo él delante de mí, envió el contra hechizo y cuando ya me pude mover ya habíamos despegado del suelo lo único que hice fue que me aferre a él con fuerza, cerré mis ojos, no sentí ni un vuelco en el estomago ni nada, estábamos volando muy bajo y nada rápido, cuando empezó a ascender lo hizo muy lento, tardamos unos cuantos minutos en volver a tocar suelo, me abstuve de hechizarlo solo por que cumplió su promesa, me separe de él y solo lo fulmine con la mirada y él se empezó a reír ¡que no me tentara! por que aun tenía varios hechizos en mi cabeza para usarlos en su finísima persona, entre por esa abertura y me encontré con Pansy y Blaise que descansaban en un hermoso claro, cuando me acerque hasta ellos desaparecieron, voltee a ver a Draco para ver si había visto lo mismo que yo y dijo

-¿Padre? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Mire hacia todos lados buscando a Lucius, mi Malfoy favorito como suelo decirle cada vez que le veo, pero no lo encontraba, Malfoy se acercaba hasta en donde se encontraba un pedazo de árbol después empezó a buscar algo por todo el claro, seguramente le paso lo mismo que a mí con Pansy y Blaise

-Malfoy no hay nadie en el claro

-¿claro?, Granger de que estás hablando estamos en la costa de un mar, ¿y mi padre? ¿Viste hacia donde se fue?

Ahora si ya me estaba preocupando

-Haber Malfoy creo que estamos en algo así como un tipo… cuarto en donde aparecen cosas que nos gustarían ver, yo veo un claro y vi a Panss y a Blaise, en cambio tú, estás viendo una costa de un océano y supongo que viste a tu papa

-y ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí entonces?

Buena pregunta, no tenía ni la más remota idea ¿cómo íbamos a salir si cada uno veía cosas diferentes?

A Draco le encantaba el mar, en cambio a mí el bosque, aunque precisamente el bosque prohibido no, supongo que tendríamos que buscar algún lugar que nos gustara a los dos

-Creo que tenemos que pensar en lugares que nos guste a los dos tanto como a mí me gusta el bosque y a ti el mar, supongo que alguno nos ayudara a salir de aquí

Permanecimos en silencio había muchos lugares que a mí me gustaban, Malfoy dijo

-Paris

Y pense en Paris, era doloroso pensar en Paris pero no iba a permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, de pronto el claro cambio y estaba en los campos elíseos

-Estamos en…

-Champs élises

Dijo con su perfecto francés, al menos ya estábamos en algún lugar que los dos veíamos, aunque definitivamente no era aquí, trate de pensar en otro lugar que nos gustara

-Londres

De pronto los campos elíseos desaparecieron y apareció frente a mí el palacio de Buckingham, no era ese

-creo que nos estamos viendo muy simplistas, no se puede ser un lugar que tenga una puerta tal vez

-Hogwarts-dije

Estábamos en el gran comedor y había muchísimas personas cada una en su mesa vi a Malfoy y veía hacía la mesa de Slytherin y vi lo que él veía, estaba él y a lado de él se encontraba Astoria muy cariñosa, busque la mesa de Gryffindor y me encontré ahí haciendo pedacitos la servilleta queriendo matar a Malfoy a Astoria con la mirada, Malfoy el que estaba en la misma ilusión que yo me miro y me dijo

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-No lo sé pero si Astoria no se quita en este momento de ahí Hermione le lanzará un hechizo

-Pero si Hermione no le hizo nada

-eso es lo que tú crees

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada que ahora importe Malfoy

De pronto Astoria beso a Draco, vamos solo por que sabía que no les haría daño sino Merlin sabe de lo asqueroso que era esa escena y de lo que hubiera hecho si no, voltee a ver a Hermione que se la llevaba el diablo, como quería ir con ella y decirle que Draco no valía la pena, bueno tal vez ese Draco si, Hermione salió corriendo del gran comedor y yo salí detrás de ella pronto me acorde de que esa vez Draco salió a buscarla voltee y venían los dos Malfoy joder si el pequeño Draco estaba muy guapo, ya me acorde por qué no lo hechice esa vez, Hermione se giro y dijo

_-Ahora no Draco, no quiero decir cosas que no siento, dame tiempo, yo te buscare para hablar_

Se las hubiera dicho así por lo menos hubiera descargado mi furia, aunque haberme desquitado con Greengrass fue muy relajante, casi sentí remordimiento al ver la cara de Draco, estaba triste y enojado las cosas no le habían salido como él hubiera querido

-fuiste mala, ese día ni yo mismo me aguantaba quería hablar contigo y tu…

-Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara, si alguien me hubiera besado, lástima que no estuviste ese día y yo no tenía mi sentido de venganza tan desarrollado, me preocupaba más la vida de aquel muchacho que nada

De un momento para otro ya estábamos en la clase de Artimancia y Hermione estaba sentada y llego Malfoy a sentarse a su lado, de pronto me dijo Malfoy

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién qué?

-¿Quién te beso?

-Hay Malfoy como si eso importara

-Es curiosidad solamente

-Adrian Pucey

-¡Adrian Pucey!, ¿premio anual de Slytherin?, no te creo si él fue el primero en poner el grito en el cielo cuando anunciamos…, hipócrita

-Cállate que quiero oír lo que dice Draco

_-Hermione, sabes que no fue mi culpa, eso fue una consecuencia de que no quisieras hacer público lo nuestro _

-¡qué bonita forma de justificarte Malfoy! –le dije

_-Lo saben Blaise y Pansy_

-¡qué bonita forma de evadir Granger!

_-Sí y nadie más creo que es momento que se lo digas a Potter y a Weasley_- dijo Draco

-Joder Draco si te quería mira que decirle a Harry y a Ron que andaba contigo has sido lo más loco que he hecho, no sé cómo seguimos con vida

No me dolía hablar de eso y no sabía por qué a lo mejor era por que ya la herida estaba más cerrada que abierta aunque no confiaba mucho en que lo que seguía me mantendría igual

_-Es peligroso Draco tanto para mí como para ti, tú crees que yo no tengo ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo que te amo y que eres mío y a quien se le ocurra acercarse a ti no respondo_

Me removí incomoda pero pues ¿qué? Se lo dije y pues ni modo, Ahh la cara de satisfacción que tenía Draco, ¿ósea como pude decir eso?

_-¿me amas?_- pregunto Draco

Hay no puede ser tan arrogante como siempre, pero que me hago la tonta si a si me encantaba y perdía la cabeza por él, bueno en momentos la sigo perdiendo pero por otras circunstancias, luego con ese tono claro que era para que me enojara si ya sabía cómo tranquilizarme el cabrón

-_Por Merlin Draco sabes que si _

Malfoy sonreía igual que Draco, yo solo rodee los ojos ya me empezaba a impacientar sabía que lo venía iba a ser peor

_-Yo pense que me odiabas _

-Idiota

Logre captar la atención de Malfoy y no puede contenerme al decirle

-de verdad Malfoy eres idiota ósea no estás viendo mi cara de idiota y tu jurando que te odiaba

-_Como te voy a odiar, no puedo hacerlo _

Claro que podía, ja si lo sabía yo

_-Bueno tal vez no ahora _

Pero si Draco tenía voz de profeta

_-Nunca lo he hecho y no creo que lo haga _

Era una mentirosa, aunque en ese momento no me imaginaba todo lo que iba doler que él se fuera

_-¿y qué hay de eso del odio al amor hay un paso? _

-Totalmente cierto

_-Es un mito, nunca fuiste de mis personas favoritas pero jamás te he odiado _

-¿no mentías?

-No de verdad nunc ate odie

No hasta que… en fin ¿para que seguir con esto?

_-pero si fui un maldito contigo y… _

Lo fuiste y lo serás maldito desgraciado

_-Cállate si no tienes nada bueno que decir no hables, no vivas en el pasado Draco ahora estamos en el presente y las cosas son muy diferentes _

Y con el trabajo que cuesta de olvidarte del pasado, del dolor de las lagrimas de todo, si las cosas son muy diferentes en el futuro y en el presente

_-ok, decías que no me odiaste ni me odias ni me podrías odiar, ¿como estas segura que no lo harás en un futuro?_

_-Nadie sabe que pueda pasar en un futuro eso es cierto pero no creo poder hacerlo, aunque seas un maldito y las cosas acaben mal entre nosotros…_

Jajaja no puedo creer lo ingenua y buena que era, odiar era poco y claro que pude hacerlo y tan intensamente

-¿Me odias?

No le conteste no iba a delatarme, no ahora

_-Cállate si no tienes nada bueno que decir no hables, las cosas no acabaran mal entre nosotros por qué no acabaran _

Como podía ser tan falso tan hipócrita tan mentiroso, sentía que en cualquier momento las lagrimas me iban a traicionar, si yo hubiera sabido en ese momento lo vacías y sin sentido que eran sus palabras tal vez otra cosa hubiera sido de mi vida

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no se acabara? _

¿Por qué Hermione?, ¿por que no seguiste desconfiando de él como en este momento? ¿Por que te dejaste llevar por el amor que sentías por él? ¿Por qué?, ¿por que nos condenaste a vivir todo esto?

_-¿tú crees que puedas dejar de sentir todo lo que sientes por mi? _–pregunto Draco

_-No, definitivamente no _

-_Pues eso mismo me pasa a mí, no podría dejar de amarte _

Quería golpearlo, hasta que me dolieran las manos ¿Por qué se dicen cosas que no se saben que se cumplirán?, limpie una lagrima que salió de mi ojos y le respondí a Draco

-No te odio Malfoy, y no por que no pueda hacerlo simplemente por qué no me lleva a ningún lado odiarte

_-terminando lo que estaba diciendo, no podría odiarte ni a ti ni a nadie, no me considero capaz de albergar ese sentimiento en mi corazón ya que no queda espacio en el está lleno de amor para ti para mis amigos para toda la gente que quiero, así que quédate tranquilo Draco Malfoy que no te voy a odiar _

-claro a veces haces cosas que me hacen querer odiarte como subirme a una escoba –sonreí

Definitivamente tenía que perdonarlo y no por él sino por mí, no podía dejar que la amargura llenara mi corazón, tenía que seguir mi vida tal y como antes, quería sonreír como en estos momentos Hermione lo hacía.

* * *

**_Ahh vieron como si está muy larguito ¿apoco no me merezco muchos reviews? Siii yo sé que si, espero que les haya gustado esta medio raro en algunas partes, si tienen alguna duda, me dicen ya saben y yo encantada de responderles, y bueno con respecto a la propuesta, estoy en proceso de hacer un oneshot de la noche en la que Draco dejo a Hermione, aunque todavía no estoy muy segura de publicarlo pues siento que no se me gusta la idea que cada una se imagine como paso y si lo público no sé si lo publicare en esta misma historia como un flash back o como una historia, así que háganme saber su opinión, espero sus reviews!!_**

**_Nos leemoooos_**

**_Besiitooos_**

**_bye_**


	11. conviviendo con el enemigo II

_**Holaaa!! **_

_**bueno creeo que ya todos saben de mi desgracia, así que bueno como no he recuperado nada de mis archivos decidi ponerme a escribir de nuevo así que aqui esta cortito, pero el siguiente sera mas largo lo prometo, muchas gracias por su apoyo, reviews y alertas me hacen muy feliz, les dejo para que leean **_

* * *

_Hermione_

De pronto se me ocurrió una gran idea, voltee a ver a Draco y le dije

-Tenemos que pensar en querer salir de aquí

Asintió con la cabeza

De pronto se materializo la salida de la cueva, nos apresuramos en seguir la luz que indicaba la salida al salir vimos a Blaise y a Pansy, ella estaba sumamente enojada hasta podría jurar que había llorado, al parecer no fui la única que paso por un mal momento, me acerque a ella y le pregunte

-¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ya sabes soy alérgica a estas flores que están por aquí tengo irritada la nariz y lo ojos

Si claro como si a mí me pudiera engañar, al menos yo no se lo creía y como podía ver Malfoy tampoco

-Fuiste un imbecil Blaise ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez? Y tu Pansy no debiste de haberlo seguido

-Ya Draco no seas tan exagerado –dijo Blaise

El también estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, ¿Qué habría pasado?

-No podía dejarlo solo, hubiera hecho lo mismo si se tratara de ti, aunque estoy segura que no lo volveré a hacer-miro de forma reprobatoria a Blaise

-Se tardaron mucho Draco y eso que ibas con la mejor bruja por generaciones que ha dado Hogwarts, hace rato que los oímos y ustedes todavía no podían descifrar como salir de ahí

Malfoy yo lo fulminamos con la mirada, no me iba a poner a discutir con él, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar en donde estarían esperándonos el director de la academia

_Pansy_

Había sido una idiota al seguir a Blaise, pero que iba a hacerle si aun lo quería y no podía dejarle solo, si tan solo Draco hubiera aceptado ir con el no me hubiera orillado a esta situación, trate de persuadirlo a que regresáramos donde Hermione y Draco se encontraban, pero el imbecil solo había dicho, _pense que se te había pegado un poco mas de valentía de tu novio_, me irrito de sobremanera ese comentario pero no le seguiría el juego, el casi corría y yo solo iba detrás tratando de seguirle el paso, estuve tentada de pedirle que le bajara, pero no, mi orgullo era más fuerte que todo así que lo había seguido en silencio, nunca había sido tan incomodo estar así con él, parecía que los años de amistad habían quedado en el olvido como si de pronto no tuviéramos nada en común, me pregunte si lo único que ahora nos unía era Draco y desde ahí empecé a sentir una opresión en el pecho, por que tal vez era muy cierto lo que pensaba, las veces que habíamos hablado era por que Draco nos preguntaba cosas a los dos, pero casi ni él y yo intercambiábamos palabras entre los dos sin que estuviera en medio Draco, como en la mañana Draco hablaba de nuestras "aventuras" en Hogwarts, Blaise apenas si me miraba, y yo tome eso como que a él también era un poco incomodo de hablar de cuando estábamos juntos pero no le di la importancia necesaria y ahora sabía que algo le molestaba tal vez mi presencia, y eso no podía evitar que me doliera

Flash Back

-¡Para!

-Vamos no tenemos todo el día Pansy

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, por que te portas así

-No me pasa nada solo quiero llegar ya

-Te conozco y tu…

-No me conoces, he cambiado así que apresura el paso

El volvía a caminar y le dije

-Tienes razón no te conozco, el Blaise que solía ser mi amigo, al que conocí jamás me hubiera hablado así

La opresión que tenía en mi pecho solo aumento, no soportaba estar ni un minuto más así, quería encontrar la salida ya, sentía que mis ojos iban a explotar de las lagrimas que tenia contenidas y que rehuía a sacar jamás le daría el gusto, no lo hice cuando me dejo mucho menos ahora

Cuando llegamos a un lago, conjuro un hechizo y aparecieron un par de rocas que hicieron de escalera subimos y al llegar ahí nos colamos por una abertura y vi a Harry casi me echo en sus brazos

-Harry

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Blaise-a poco ya extrañas a tu noviecito-dijo despectivamente

Así que eso era lo que pasaba, era por Harry todo esto, tuve tantas ganas de lanzarle un imperdonable cuando de pronto mi Harry sonriente desapareció y estábamos en un estadio de quiditch y el dijo

-en Alemania yo y un compañero estuvimos en una situación similar tienes que pensar en la salida de esta cueva

Le hice caso, en cuanto saliéramos de ahí podría descargarme contra él, salimos y le dije

-Te lo dije, acuérdate de cada palabra que te dije ese día

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿de qué hablo?, pues si se te olvido no te preocupes que te lo voy a recordar, te dije que el día que encontrara a alguien que me hiciera feliz, y con quien decidiera compartir mi vida tú no te ibas a oponer y que ni se te ocurriera hacerme alguna escena o algo por el estilo, por que sabes si no me quieres hablar no me importa, si estas en desacuerdo con mi relación con Harry tampoco importa y sabes ¿por qué?, porque por primera vez no necesito tu permiso ni el de Draco para hacer lo que quiero, es la última oportunidad que te doy y si lo hago es por Draco y por qué quiero al Blaise que conocí _como mi hermano _así que ya sabes

Le había dicho las mismas palabras que él había dicho el día que terminamos, y vi como surtieron el mismo efecto en mi en su cara había dolor, tanto como el que yo sentí ese día, así pasara lo que pasará, aunque yo lo amara con toda mi alma y mi ser, nunca regresaría con Blaise, ese día lo dije y como buena Parkinson que soy cumpliré mi promesa

-Lo sé, pero joder Pansy ¿con Potter tenía que ser?

No conteste esa pregunta, no es que pensara casarme con Harry, el era solo un buen amigo, que se había convertido en un gran apoyo como una tabla a que aferrarse en toda esta tormenta, en realidad creo que la ayuda es mutua, escuchamos ruidos detrás de un árbol por el cual salimos supuse que del otro lado se encontraban ya Hermione y Draco, Blaise me miraba y ni siquiera podía voltear a verlo sabía que esperaba una respuesta y ya harta e incómoda por su mirada decidí responderle

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga otro?, bueno yo lo sé, el no es como todos, Harry es tierno, educado, todo un caballero, con sentimientos increíbles, es valiente, lo da todo por los que quiere…

Me calle de pronto estaba hablando como una adolecente enamorada y yo ya había pasado por esa etapa y por ese estado y no.

Esperamos unos minutos más y salieron nuestros amigos, que se veían más relajados que nosotros y eso ya era preocupante, Hermione inmediatamente me pregunto por mi estado y tuve que darle una tonta excusa no quería dar explicaciones en ese momento , Draco estaba enojada y no era para menos lo dejamos con Hermione y ni me quería imaginar lo que había pasado ahí, caminamos y vi ahí a Harry y a Ron no pude evitar correr hasta donde Harry se encontraba y abrazarlo, lo necesitaba ahorita más que nunca

* * *

_**En el proximo capitulo, tendran una platica con el mayor de los Malfoy y Hermione, decidi hacer la historia de como terminaron no solo con Draco y Hermione sino tambien de Pansy y Blaise aunque lo mas seguro es que lo publique hasta mediados de diciembre, espero su reviews **_

_**nooos leemos **_

_**besiitos **_

_**bye**_


	12. Cumpleaños Herms

**_Holaaa!!_**

**_Creo que me he tardado mas que de costumbre con esta historia, pero aqui esta ya, subi ya la primera parte de las viñetas que tiene como nombre despedidas asi que las invito a que pasen a leer, espero que les guste este cap en lo personal a mi me gusto ya que de mis personaes favoritos es Lucius Malfoy lo amee en todo el cap, muchas gracias por su reviews_**

**_nos vemoos abajoo_**

* * *

Hermione

¿Por qué Merlin no podía ser lindo conmigo por una vez en la vida y dejarme dormir?, carajo era mi cumpleaños, lo mínimo que merecería era poder dormir como el mandaba ¿acaso no había salvado yo la vida de miles de personas?, era la tercera vez desde el día del examen que tenía el mismo sueño, más bien pesadilla, y lo peor de todo es que fue verdad

Flash Back

Draco y yo habíamos salido a tomar un poco de aire, Lord Voldemort estaba a punto de caer, gracias a la ayuda de Blaise, Pansy y Draco, que estaban de infiltrados con los mortifagos, solo esperábamos terminar con el último Horrocruxes antes de la pelea final, de verdad necesitábamos ese paseo hacia semanas que no lo veía, yo estaba preocupada, angustiada y lo extrañaba aunque eso se ponía en el ultimo termino me conformaba con saber que él estaba bien, el cielo estaba gris, amaba los días así, me recordaba a Draco y ahora que lo tenía a mi lado, el día era aun más perfecto, de pronto sentí como él se paro bruscamente de caminar y su mano que estaba entrelazada a la mía fue a parar hacia su antebrazo del lado izquierdo, sabía que se tenía que ir, me limite a abrazarlo y besarlo rápidamente antes de que desapareciera, en la bolsa de mi pantalón algo me empezó a quemar, iba a ver una batalla, me aparecí en la madriguera y ya estaban todos listos para luchar, no tenía ni idea a dónde íbamos pero por lo que escuche que decía Percy era a donde se encontraba Voldemort convenciendo a los vampiros para que se unieran a su causa, en varios grupos empezamos a tomar transladores pude ver a lo lejos a Draco, tenía y no miedo, sabía que para que a Draco le dieran con un hechizo era porque Voldemort lo mandaba alguna vez le dieron un par de hechizos muy inofensivos la verdad y la razón era por que el muy tonto estaba al pendiente que nadie me fuera a lanzar algún imperdonable como si no me pudiera defender, solo esperaba que por una vez en su vida no fuera terco y me hiciera caso que iba a estar bien. La batalla estaba siendo más dura que cualquier otra, de pronto un tal Rosier Carrow y el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy me estaban acorralando los dos primeros ya se habían desecho de su máscara, Lucius Malfoy pero lo reconocí por su porte, la manera en que caminaba y su olor tan parecidos a los de Draco después de todo era su padre, no sabía si asustarme o tranquilizarme al verlo ahí trate de apuntar hacia Rosier, o a Carrow, sabía que si le pasaba algo a Lucius, Draco jamás me lo perdonaría, según lo que me contaba tenían muchas diferencias pero a pesar de todo Draco idolatraba a su padre y me contaba que no era tan malo como parecía, aunque yo dudaba, pero para saber de las intenciones del patriarca de los Malfoy iba a estar difícil, Lucius Malfoy me desarmo y tomo atrapo mi varita quedándosela, me miraba fijamente yo tenía miedo ese hombre de verdad imponía

-¿Quién matara a la impura?-pregunto Rosier

-Sera mejor que la encerremos, nos puede resultar de utilidad después-dijo Carrow

Lucius Malfoy no decía nada y eso ya me asustaba que me gritara o insultara pero que no se quedara callado, necesitaba oír como arrastraba las palabras tal y como lo hacía Draco para tener un poco mas de seguridad que seguiría viva hasta que viniera Draco a rescatarme sentí que me tomaban del brazo y desaparecía y me dejaban en una mazmorra no se veía ni la luz del sol, era extraño no me habían pegado ni mandado un par de crucios.

Habían pasado un par de días y ni siquiera habían venido ni los mortifagos ni Draco, eso estaba más que raro, ¿y si le había sucedido algo a Draco? Me negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad, tenía hambre y sed mucha ni siquiera a pan y agua me tenían, nada, absolutamente nada y como si pensando en eso hubiera convocado a un elfo, en otra situación le hubiera dado todo un discurso sobre sus derechos como criatura pero en ese momento no me importo mucho traía una cesta de pan, un gran jarrón de agua y mucha fruta, dudaba mucho que esto es lo que los mortifagos les dieran a sus prisioneros ¿y si tenían algún tipo de veneno esto? O si el agua tenía veritaserum, o era algo así como lo último que comería, me dio escalofrió pensar en eso, el elfo iluminaba la estancia, me estaba lastimando los ojos pues tenía ya varios días que no veía luz de ningún tipo, el elfo seguía ahí mirándome esperando a que comiera eso, no hacía ningún comentario de mi tardanza después, escuche una voz que arrastraba las palabras y sin voltearlo a ver supe quien era

-Come-ordeno

Quería hablar y decirle que no tenía hambre y preguntarle acerca de su hijo, tragándome mi orgullo al no reclamarle la forma en que me hablaba

-No pienso envenenarte así que hazlo-continuo

Confiaría en él y comería, lo hice y al terminar desapareció. Después de ese día el mismo elfo aparecía y me traía esa comida o mejor aun a veces había carne o pescado, ya había perdido la cuenta de los días en los que estaba aquí, Draco no aparecía y Bellatrix Lestrange era la encargada de venir y torturarme, la odiaba con todo mi ser, cuando ya sentía que me volvería loca del dolor ella lanzaba otro crucio, pero lo peor no era eso, la muy maldita había metido a un boggart a la celda conmigo, ya no tenía lagrimas para llorar y no soportaba ver el cuerpo muerto de Draco junto a mí, un día Lucius Malfoy volvió a aparecer por mi celda, no se fijaba en mi sino en el cuerpo muerto de Draco, estaba sorprendido había quitado por completo su máscara de frialdad y se le veía contrariado y asustado, quería explicarle lo que era pero mi garganta no me permitía hacer sonido alguno, se arrodillo ante el cuerpo, y luego me dijo

-¿Quién lo trajo?

No podía responder, pero la sacudida que me dio hizo que le contestara

-es un boggart, pero ¿Qué quiso decir con que eso de quien lo trajo?

No me respondía y empezaba a sospechar muchas cosas que no debía y que solo me ponían mas intranquila, él empezó a decir unas palabras extrañas en las que yo creía saber que era latín y el cuerpo que yacía enfrente de nosotros desapareció

-¿Dónde está Draco?-le pregunte ya que no podía aguantar más

Después de que el viera mi peor miedo obviamente sabía lo que yo sentía por su hijo, solo necesitaba saber que él estaba bien a mí que me hicieran lo que fuera

-¿Cómo paso?, ustedes se odiaban

-Por favor respóndame

Lucius Malfoy volvió a poner en su cara ese gesto de superioridad y arrogancia y me hizo sentir infinitamente mejor

-Una maldición le dio, esta inconsciente no sabemos cuando despertará, estamos esperando que la poción que le administramos le haga efecto

No pude evitar y me puse a llorar incontrolablemente

-Por favor niña deja de llorar es patético, es un Malfoy estará bien

Sus palabras hicieron el efecto esperado en mi y deje de llorar el tenia que estar bien, es Draco, hubo un gran silencio, pero no era incomodo antes de que el señor volviera a hablar

-mírate como estas ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿no lo sabe? Bellatrix Lestrange lo único que ha hecho desde que estoy aquí es venir a torturarme ella fue la que trajo el boggart, quiere que pierda la razón y esta muy cerca de conseguirlo

-¡tienen prohibido tocarte!, ¡parate! Te sacare de aquí

En eso se escucho la voz de Bellatrix y decía

-Lucius ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada que te importe Bella, ¿o crees que eres la única que puede divertirse con la sangre sucia?

-¿Estas molesto por que no hice caso a tus instrucciones Lucius?, se que Draco era quien tenía que terminar con esta, pero no vamos a esperar hasta que se recupere, Espero que no le hayas tomado mucho cariño por que hoy es su día

-Draco será quien acabe con ella

-Deja de estar cumpliendo sus caprichos, de todas formas va a morir esta inmunda

Bellatrix apunto hacia mi pecho, yo cerré los ojos esperando morir en cualquier momento, escuche el avada kedavra, pero no por la voz de Bellatrix sino de Lucius, la maldición no llegaba a mi, abrí los ojos y vi el cuerpo inerte de la mortifga, Lucius Malfoy la había matado, no podía creerlo cuando quise preguntare porque lo había dicho no dejo que hablara por que el lo hizo

-No deja de repetir tu nombre en sueños, se cual es su posición en esta guerra y el porque, me ha hablado de ti y de la relación que tienen desde Hogwarts, que te quede claro que lo hago por él

Asentí con la cabeza, era mas de lo que podía pedir, me había salvado mi vida y estaría en deuda con él de por vida, saco de su túnica mi varita y me la tendió

-gracias

Cuando íbamos saliendo y entrábamos a un gran corredor se escucharon muchísimos pasos de gente corriendo, de pronto vi a muchos aurores , a unos que ni siquiera conocía, todos apuntaban a Lucius el pronto mato a dos tratando de evitar que lo atraparan, yo peleaba con un par de mortifagos y después vi como lo apresaban a él ya otros 7 mas, no podía hacer nada por el, por el momento, y mas después de haber matado a esos aurores, seguramente los someterían a juicio y les darian el beso, yo iba a abogar en su defensa y haría que al menos estuviera en Azkaban

Fin flash back

Pansy había insistido que me comprara un hermoso vestido para este día no tenia ganas de nada pero ¿Cómo hacer cambiarla de opinión?, me bañe, y me cambie sin hacer ruido Sali del departamento antes de empezaran a llegar las lechuzas, felicitaciones y regalos, me aparecí en Azkaban aun era demasiado temprano, pero tenia contactos y me dejarían pasar a la celda CDAP600 en donde se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, llegue deje que revisaran mi varita y como ya sabían que el director me dejaría pasar no fue necesario que hablara con el primero, entre y se encontraba igual que siempre leyendo recostado en su sillón que solía tener en su despacho, dirigio su vista hacia mi y desees regreso al libro me senté en la silla que estaba destinda para mi al parecer termino de leer la hoja y cerro el libro

-¿Granger que te trae por aquí?, tan aburrida estas en tu cumpleaños que viniste hasta aca, a estas horas, ¿tu novio no te atiende bien en las noches?

-Seguramente y por eso vine a que tu me satisfagas

-te recuerdo que soy un hombre casado querida

rodee los ojos y me dijo

-Luces fatal ¿desde cuando no duermes?

-desde que a tu hijo se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de regresar, bueno en realdidad desde hace dos semanas, tuve examen y desde ahí no he parado de tener pesadillas

-¿esta en Inglaterra? Y ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

-si, ya sabes cuando estuve encerrada la pelea todo

invoque un desayuno que consistía de café negro un pan tostado y una manzana, lo que los Malfoy desayunaban todos los días

-supongo que estas radiante de felicidad de que haya regresado

-Por supuesto, si cuando lo vi me le eche a los brazos y le dije cuanto le amaba

-te debiste de hacer un poco mas del rogar querida

-no se a que regreso

-¿Lo has visto con Greengrass?

-Si, en la fiesta de Sirius fue con ella ¿estas feliz? Tu hijo anda con una sangre limpia

-ya te he dicho Draco dejo de ser mi hijo desde el momento que salio huyendo como un cobarde de Inglaterra

-Si el te buscara, ¿aceptarías verlo?

-Tengo un regalo para ti

-no quieras desviar mi atención ¿de donde sacaras un regalo?

Me tendió una caja negra con el escudo de los Malfoy, lo mire y me sonreía de lado, abri la caja y me encontré un libro que decía _mil y un razones por las que los magos somos mejores que los muggles por Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

-que detalle de tu parte-le dije

-ya sabia yo que te gustaría

desayunamos en silencio y nos pusimos a jugar ajedrez, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, y a que quería mi revancha no estaba dando lo mejor de mi, por eso no pude evitar sonreír cuando gane la partida, me había dejado ganar, le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo, le conté un poco de mi vida durante mi vida el ultimo mes y sobre el examen, cuando decía como me deshacía de las criaturas el opinaba que hubiera sido mejor deshacerme de ellas con magia oscura, cuando llegue a la parte de que salve a su hijo me dijo

-¿Tu boggart seguirá siendo el mismo?

-No lo se, pero probablemente el tuyo si, vi tu cara cuando te dije que el perro de tres cabezas acabaría con la vida de tu heredero

Me miro fijamente y me dijo

- no hay que quedarnos con la duda dame tu varita

Yo le tendí mi varita y dijo algo en latín y apareció una nube negra, el se puso frente al boggart apareció un dementor y su figura como si le fueran a dar el beso, cambie de lugar con el y de pronto me vi a mi misma llorando y sufriendo inconsolable, después yo misma con Draco frente a mi, yo tenia una cara de idiotizada Merlin mi mas grande miedo era saberme enamorada de Draco y que me volviera a hacer sufrir, Lucius lo desaparecio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, durante un rato, luego seguí contando la parte de la cueva, no omiti ningun detalle como el beso y el extraño lugar en donde aparecía lo que uno deseara, se sorprendió cuando le dije que lo primero que vio fue el

-se besaron

-si, y no es necesario que me digas que fue una estupidez con mi conciencia me basta

-te debes alejar de el, aunque si quieres salir lastimada …

-eso es lo que quiero alejarme pero no puedo, no huiré

-si el se lo propone puede volver a conquistarte, y hacerte dudar de muchas cosas

-tu crees que a mi se me olvidara tan fácilmente todo

-vete con Alexander a Alemania tomate unas vacaciones pon distancia niña no puedes ser tan masoquista

-lo haría si las cosas con Alex estuvieran bien

Con su mirada busco mi mano y me dijo

-a estas alturas pensé que y traerías el anillo

-no pude, no podía el no se lo merecia

-escuchame bien, hoy iras a verlo y le diras que fuiste muy idiota, por que lo fuiste, que te perdone y que si te quieres casar con el, vayanse a Alemania reconcíliense

-no es tan fácil como eso

-lo es, si no lo haces, como que me llamo Lucius Abraxas Malfoy que terminaras otra vez como cuando el se fue

-¿Qué lugar me recomiendas?

El sonrio y me dijo

-tengo una casa en Hamburgo, y otra en Praga que queda muy cerca de Berlín, y están a disposición tuya

-No creo que Narcisa quiera…

-de cuando aca te importa la opinión de ella

-desde que voy a hacer uso de alguna de sus casas

-no sabe de ellas solo de la de frankfurt, habla con Girou el te dara la llave y ubicación

-Gracias

-vete ya me has quitado mucho tiempo

-claro como eres un hombre tan ocupado, pero si me voy Pansy debe de estar como loca buscandome

-saludos a Pansy

-de tu parte , cualquier cosa ya sabes usa el galeon

tome mi caja con mi regalo y me acerque a el, lo abrace rapidamente y Sali de ahí con una idea fija en mi mente: Alemania

* * *

_**ahhh no puedo decir que quisiera un suegro como Lucius por que si no me pensaria muy seriamente el ponerle el cuerno mi marido jajajaja, fueron fuertes declaraciones por parte del suegroo ¡que opinan??, espero sus reviesw!!!!**_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besiitoooos**_

_**bye**_


	13. Cumpleaños Herms 2

_**Hola!!**_

_** Este capítulo salió con la ayuda de dos amigos, espero que les guste es la segunda parte del cumpleaños de Herms, había dicho que no verían mas dramione después del beso en la cueva pero por causas de fuerza mayor verán un poco no mucho y si prometo que dentro de mucho no habrá, con respecto a los libros, no tengo nada encontrar de ese género es más me gusta leer algunos títulos y el libro que si existe me gusta y es como mi biblia jajaja. **_

_**Me he tardado mucho y lo siento, es mi última actualización de este año (Pao llora) se me fue rapidísimo a Uds. no? Muchas gracias a todos los que me leyeron y que me siguen a través de esta historia y las demás, que me han hecho sonreír por sus reviews gracias otra vez!!! Este año en muchos aspectos ha sido muy lindo y no puedo más que estar feliz por el próximo año que se viene que espero que sea mejor que el que se nos va, por esta página he conocido a personas increíbles y a todas esas personas y a también a las que leen desde el anonimato les deseo un feliz año nuevo, este cap esta dedicado a**_

_**Angelita del mal: gracias por dejar q el idiota no la destruyera mi historia con el capitulo, y por ser de mis mejores amigas y apoyarme te quierooooo **_

_**Sir Alan Cullen: jajaja te las viste negras verdad?? Me alegro que hayas reconocido que escribo mejor que tu jijijiji espero que el siguiente año te atrevas a escribir algo y que cumplas tu promesa **_

_**Cinthia: Te extraño amigaaaaa y nunca se me va a olvidar que tu y Maria fueron las primeras en escuchar mis fics y que han oído toda clase de ideas y varias veces me han ayudado a plasmarlas te quiero miiiil!!**_

* * *

_Hermione_

Como siempre ver a Lucius Malfoy era una muy buena terapia, pase por muchas fases antes de quererlo como a un segundo padre, era un amigo con el que me podía desahogar sin temor de que estuviera al pendiente de mi y que me conocía tan bien como Harry y Ron, con el nunca tuve que fingir que me sentía bien y que no se compadecía de mi y se limitaba a solo escucharme, sin duda le debía muchas cosas, y que risa de pensar por todos los sentimientos por los que pase para ahora quererlo, primero fue el odio y la repulsividad que me llenaba cada vez que oía su apellido, después fue indiferencia, pues no me sentía en condiciones de odiar al padre de mi novio, pase de eso al respeto y agradecimiento, después fue algo así como una especie de cariño-odio, después se unió todo cariño, respeto agradecimiento, odio, admiración a pesar de todo lo que había hecho en su vida lo admiraba por su carácter por su fortaleza, el amor que le tiene a su familia por su inteligencia y sobretodo por que estuvo de mi lado cuando Draco se fue y eso tiene un valor incalculable para mi.

Entre a la departamento y estaba Pansy con un mandil poniendo la mesa, parecía la esposa perfecta no pude reprimir soltar una carcajada al verla ¡quién iba decir que la princesa de Slytherin iba a vestir así algún día¡

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Herms! ¿De qué te ríes?

Pansy se acerco a mi, me dio un abrazo y me tendió un regalo envuelto en plata y verde

-de nada, sabes me recuerdas esa película que vimos el otro día la de las esposas perfectas creo que encajarías en ese papel, muchas gracias, no tenías por que hacer el desayuno pudimos haber salido

- ¿lo crees?, en realidad aunque no lo parezca me gusta eso de estar en la casa preparar comida y eso obvio no es que me crea Molly Weasley segunda pero no es algo tan desagradable, aparte claro que tenia que hacerlo hoy es un día especial, mi madre y eso que es mi madre cada año en mi cumpleaños y el de mi Padre nos hace el desayuno creo que son los únicos días en los que se mete en la cocina

- Gracias otra vez pero ¿ por qué hay cuatro lugares?

-Obvio viene Harry y Ron

- ¡qué bien!

-que tal esta el tío Lucius, seguro guapísimo como siempre

-jajaja si está muy bien se ve muy mejorado ya sabes desde que lo cambiaron de celda luce como en sus mejores tiempos, me dio un regalo y me ofreció una de sus casas en Alemania para pasar unos días

-tu también te ves muy bien, hablar con Lucius te hace bien deberías verlo mas seguido, pero haber explícame te vas a Alemania, no habías dicho nada respecto a ese viaje,¿a que casa iras?, La de Frankfurt es linda cuando tenía quince pase ahí las vacaciones con los chicos, aunque creo que ahí se quedaron estos años y no creo que sea conveniente…

-Hey respira, te cuento, me "sugirió" que arreglara las cosas con Alex y me tomara unos días y no fuéramos para allá sabes igual lo hago aunque no prometo nada con eso de hablar con Alexander sigo tan enojada con él que…

-¡Merlin! Perdona ya a ese pobre mago te juro que la próxima vez que se pare en esta puerta lo dejare entrar y haber como te las arreglas, lo que hizo no fue tan grave, ponte en su lugar tu sabes bien lo que sentiste al ver de nuevo a Draco ¿crees que a Alexander no podría tener una idea de lo que tu sentiste?, esta mas que claro que tenía miedo y como no, tu no habías aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio y terminaron prácticamente ya no tenían nada y luego tu ex regresa y el sabe lo mucho que lo amaste y significo para ti y ¿si Draco hubiera tenido intenciones de regresar contigo? ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado? y bueno si eso no es suficiente para justificar su actitud, acuérdate de lo que paso en la cueva haber si así te remuerde un poco la conciencia y le perdonas, todos cometemos errores y por mas que Alex parezca perfecto no lo es

-Por favor Pansy no sigas ¿quieres? Tengo conciencia y para tu información no deja de recordarme la tontería que hice, ¿no me has visto últimamente como estoy? Ah no claro se me olvidaba que tu y Harry se la pasan todo el tiempo en el campo de quiditch- le ataque

-No empieces Hermione se a donde quieres llegar tu y Ron me ponen de nervios con sus comentarios

-Pansy eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero y yo solo digo lo que veo y ustedes dos se toman demasiado en serio su papel y bueno Ron y yo tenemos todo el derecho de hacer especulaciones al respecto, se ven tan bien juntos Harry es lo que tu necesitas y viceversa, no podría pensar en alguien mejor para Harry que tu

-Es que no entiendes, Harry es mi amigo y no quiero destrozar la amistad que tenemos solo por que me guste…

-estas aceptando que te gusta!

-haber escúchame bien que no lo volveré a decir, Harry es tan lindo, se porta como un caballero, es un caballero mas bien, me escucha, cuando estoy a su lado siento que las cosas estarán bien y logra hacerme sentir en bienestar, me tranquiliza; tenemos mas cosas en común de las que creí, me hace reír y olvidarme un poco de mi realidad y es completamente mi tipo, obviamente es un hombre del que me podría enamorar y a la vez romperme el corazón, pero están dos cosas, una no se si él piense lo mismo de mi si este dispuesto a que nuestra relación trascienda de lo ficticio a lo real, y bueno supongamos que sea así ¿y si las cosas no funcionan? Por experiencia propia se que no volverá a hacer lo mismo que antes y se que me arrepentiré siempre

-Ahora tu escúchame a mí, ¿no crees que vale la pena intentarlo? Te pondré mi caso aunque no sea el mejor ejemplo dado el final, tu sabes todo lo que se interponía a mi relación con Draco, Voldemort, mi sangre, mis amigos, los suyos, nuestros antiguos rencores, nuestras creencias, sus padres, nuestras peleas en fin todo una parte de mi sabía que las cosas no podían terminar en un final feliz con él, siempre me deje llevar por mi lógica y mi razón y esa vez le hice caso a mi corazón, por eso te dije al principio que no era el mejor ejemplo, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que, el tiempo que duro que fue bastante tiempo fue maravilloso, no puedo pensar en un día en el que no haya sido feliz a su lado, lo único que lamento en realidad es como acabaron las cosas tal vez si hubiera tenido el valor de decírmelo a la cara que ya no me quería otra cosa hubiera sido, tienes que arriesgarte ¿ y si resulta que Harry es el amor de tu vida?

-¿y si no?

-Entonces te quedarán más hombres que conocer y camas que visitar ¿no?

-jajaja, de todas formas creo que esperare más tiempo, el sigue queriendo a La loca de Ginevra y bueno yo aun no tengo superado el tema de tu sabes

-deberías de quitar el hechizo

Con un movimiento de varita quito el hechizo

-Blaise, Blaise ¡Blaise!, Zabinni- empezó a decir en diferentes tonos mostrándome que ya no estaba el hechizo, el ultimo Zabinni lo grito, en ese momento tocaron las puertas y me dirigí a abrirlas viendo que eran Ron y Harry

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras me abrazaban sin dejarme respirar

-hay Herms recuerdo como si fuera ayer que tenías once y estabas escondida en los baños con un troll adentro y…-dijo dramáticamente

-no seas payaso Ron aparte no tiene tanto tiempo solo once años han pasado de eso

Pasaron al interior de departamento y saludaron a Pansy

-¡Es el fin del mundo la reina de Slyterin está cocinando!-dijo Ron bromeando

Harry y yo no reímos es que si era todo un suceso esto, Harry saludo a Pansy y le dijo

-te sienta muy bien el ambiente hogareño Panss

Pansy le dedico una sonrisa a Harry mientras que a Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¿Dónde dejo la reina su ejército de elfos?

-Los mande a tu habitación a limpiar todo el desastre que tienes y a que quiten esos horribles posters de los Chudley

-jajaja-Harry y yo nos reímos

-eso no es gracioso Pansy… me imagino lo que harías si yo bromeara con tus queridos zapatos- contraataco Ron con la cara realmente seria y con una mirada asesina.

-tranquilo Ron, estamos aquí para festejar el cumpleaños de Hermione, no para que se maten con la mirada ustedes 2- intervino Harry sonriente por la cara que puso Pansy por el comentario de Ron

-será mejor que pacemos a la mesa antes de que alguien salga herido- diciendo esto tome a Ron por los hombros y lo empuje hacia la mesa.

Ya en la mesa todo se calmo y pudimos empezar a comer todo estuvo realmente estuvo delicioso, mientras comíamos las bromas y la plática no tuvieron fin hasta que ya eran las 3 de la tarde y al parecer Pansy tenía planes para que saliéramos de compras.

-bien Hermione es hora de que nos vayamos, tenemos muchos lugares a los cuales ir y muy poco tiempo por delante- empezó a apresurarme Pansy, y claramente no podía poner objeción ya que estaba segura que si me atrevía a hacerlo ella encontraría la forma de convencerme de acompañarla.

Sin más nos pusimos en marcha para terminar lo más pronto posible con las compras para después poder ir a la madriguera ya que Molly me había insistido desde hace tiempo de que fuera en mi cumpleaños, me encantaba ver a los Weasley y estar en la madriguera y todo eso pero de lo único que tenía ganas era de estar en mi camita con un buen libro para leer o tal vez estar planeando mi viaje a Alemania

-bien en ese caso nosotros nos retiramos y las esperamos en la madriguera- se despidió Harry mientras se despedía dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada una mientras Ron solo se despedía agitando la mano.

Ya que se fueron nosotras desaparecimos para aparecer en un centro comercial muggle, del cual al final habíamos recorrido la mayor parte de las tiendas aunque realmente no habíamos comprado gran cosa, yo era demasiado difícil de complacer en cuanto a ropa, recorriendo un pasillo que se me hacía por demás interminable lamentablemente me encontré a mi demonio personal, con ese porte tan característico de él, parado cerca de una librería, a la cual hace algún tiempo quería ir y como era mi cumpleaños Pansy había accedido a dejarme ir, mientras que ella entraba a una tienda en donde habían unos bolsos increíbles, afortunadamente ella al parecer no había visto a su amigo mejor para mi, No sé que me sucedía había estado evitándolo todos estos días para que ahora sin más tuviera que ir a donde estaba él

Decidí ignorarlo en este momento no estaba de humor para verlo, realmente necesitaba ese viaje a Alemania con urgencia.

-¿Se han perdido tus modales Granger? ¿No piensas saludar?- pregunto a mis espaldas, claramente siguiéndome.

Por Merlin no era justo maldito cuerpo con memoria que recordaba cuando su cuerpo estaba cerca del mío y todo lo que revolucionaba, maldita conciencia que no me dejaba en paz

-No los he perdido en realidad ni siquiera me había percatado de tu presencia, aparte mira quién habla de modales tu si te percataste de mi presencia y ni siquiera lo has hecho- conteste evitando verlo, realmente no quería verlo, era mi cumpleaños no podía ser que Merlín no me quisiera tanto como para que me hiciera aguantar a Draco en mi cumpleaños.

-Es tu cumpleaños-dijo como quien hablara del clima, se había acordado, algo en mi estomago despertó y no precisamente era hambre

-Ven

No supe cuando me vi arrastrada hasta el interior de la librería, su mano sujetaba la mía recorriendo los pasillos, me pare deshaciéndome de su mano y le dije

-¡Ya! ¿Qué quieres? no tengo todo el día Malfoy

-Quiero muchas cosas Granger, como que mis acciones suban este año, o como ir a tomar un whiskey de fuego en cuanto salga de aquí, pero no creo que te importe lo que yo quiera ¿verdad?

-Claramente no me importa

Le di la espalda y empecé a caminar alejándome de él, me sujeto del brazo y me acerco a él, Merlin que alguien o algo lo alejara de mí por que yo no podía

-No he terminado contigo Granger

Se acerco más a mí como si eso fuera humanamente posible y puso su boca muy cerca de mi oído y dijo

-Feliz Cumpleaños Granger toma esto- dijo poniendo a lado mío una caja de regalo envuelto con papel negro y un moño blanco muy elegante, típico de Malfoy

Apenas si pude decir

-gracias

No me dio tiempo ni siquiera de soltarme de su agarre cuando sus labios se estamparon contra los míos y tontamente en lugar de alejarlo de mi le respondí, la verdad no fue tontamente, todo estaba planeado, quería asegurarme que obvio no estaba sintiendo nada y que el calor que tenía se debía a que el aire acondicionado estaba apagado si seguro, no, no era una opción seguir con esto sabía demasiado bien a donde podía ir a parar y aunque mi cuerpo me lo pidiera a gritos, podía parar necesitaba parar no quería mas regaños de mi conciencia y de Lucius no, era lo único a lo que me podía aferrar, así que me aleje lo más digna que pude y le dije

-Espero que no se te haga costumbre Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo

No iba a salir en este estado a la librería así que me dedique a observar los títulos de los libros, mientras que Malfoy me observaba a mí, joder estaba en el área de superación personal _Cómo olvidar a tu ex_, _alcanzar el éxito en treinta días,_ _por que los hombres aman a las cabronas _odiaba este tipo de libros

-¿Ahora lees superación personal Granger?

No iba a responder esa pregunta definitivamente, mi celular sonó y era Pansy

-Herms, ya sé que estas con Draco, y eso no es lo importante créeme Alexander se acaba de meter a la librería así que sal de ahí y trata de escabullirte

-¡¿Qué?!

Malfoy se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi otra vez y Alexander estaba aquí

-Joder Malfoy aléjate- dije todavía teniendo el celular en la mano y volteando para todos lados

El imbecil no se hacía para atrás y yo tenía tras de mí un librero cerré el celular y logre medio escabullirme de Malfoy cuando me dijo

-Tienes miedo

-¿De ti? por supuesto que no- entonces vi pasar la figura de Alexander afortunadamente no nos vio, solté un suspiro de alivio

Merlin Alexander me matara si me ve con él- dije para mi aunque estoy segura que me escucho

-¿Qué dices? Anda por aquí tu noviecito

Y lo vi Alexander entraba al pasillo, venia bastante molesto, afortunadamente entre Malfoy y yo había una distancia considerable, se me olvido un poco el enojo que yo tenía con él, claro no tenía derecho después de lo que había hecho yo

-Alex

Draco se volteo y lo miro con indiferencia Alex ni siquiera lo miraba y se acercaba hasta mí

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño- dijo él mientras lo abrazaba, maldita conciencia me sentía tan culpable

-te busque en la mañana y Pansy dijo que no te estabas

-Fui a Azkaban, pero luego regrese a la casa y estuve con Panss, Harry y Ron

-Hable con Harry y él me dijo que habías vendió de compras con Pansy y supuse que estarías aquí

Esto era incomodo quería salir de ahí ya

-Si me escape un rato de Pansy sabes que eso de comprar no es lo mío y vine a buscar un libro y me encontré aquí con Malfoy, me pedía ayuda quería que le recomendara un libro de superación personal, pero le decía que yo no leo ese genero

Malfoy me miraba recriminatoriamente y no pude más que sonreír ante su cara, entrelace mis dedos con los de Alex y él pregunto

-¿Nos vamos ya a la madriguera?

-¿Harás fiesta Granger?- preguntó Malfoy

-Algo así, te invitaría pero sé que no te gusta mucho ir por allá

-Oh no te preocupes puedo hacer excepciones, nos vemos más tarde

Se desapareció de ahí y yo solo quería hacer lo mismo, al salir de la librería sin ningún libro y con Alex bastante enojado vimos a Pansy y a Draco hablando se despidió Malfoy de su amiga y ella se encontró con nosotros

-Hola Alex ¿Compraste algo?

-No tuve mucho tiempo de ver en realidad regresare mañana

-Hola Pansy

Regresamos al apartamento y Pansy junto todas las cartas y los regalos y los envió a la madriguera, era costumbre para los Weasley abrir los regalos junto a todos y ya que íbamos a estar allí lo hicimos Alex se fue sin decir nada teníamos que hablar eso estaba más que claro, yo entre a mi cuarto y me tumbe cerré los ojos y descanse un rato

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado iba más largo lo corte hasta ahí para poder actualizar pronto con el sig cap, no quiero esperar mucho tiempo para volver a subir, espero que les haya gustado **

**Nos leemoos**

**Besiitoos**

**bye**


	14. Placer culposo parte 1

**_Holaaaa!_**

**_No sentí cuando paso tanto tiempo desde que actualice, vengo de releer el último cap. que subí en diciembre y no pare de reírme, tantas cosas han pasado desde esa vez…. Creo que necesitaba este paro, ya acomode mis ideas y vuelvo a estar otra vez de lleno en esta historia, mi propósito con el fic será actualizar cada dos semanas y bueno hablando del capítulo tenía otra cosa escrita para este pero no encontré esa parte y digamos que me saltare un poco eso y regresare para el siguiente con lo anterior. por cierto ya subi el ultimo cap de Despedidas  así que los invito a lo lean ya saben como fue que Draco desaparecio del mapa, en este cap no hay nada de dramione pero el siguiente se viene fuerte, ha sido inevitable yo no queria pero mientras que lo escribia eso salio, ya tengo el proximo cap escrito así que si hay reviews lo publicare muy muy pronto _**

**_Para Zo mi muso personal, fuente de inspiración…_**

* * *

Pansy

¿Alguna vez se han sentido terriblemente culpables y por esa misma razón con una sensación de bienestar instalada en todo el cuerpo? Pues no es recomendable todos esos sentimientos tan contradictorios sentirlos en el mismo momento en un mismo cuerpo.

¿Qué tan malo puede ser llegar a sentir este tipo de cosas por uno de tus mejores amigos?, no era malo era terrible, cualquier rastro de bienestar y plenitud se fue por el retrete al pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos ¿y si salía ahora corriendo de su habitación? Diablos! No podía ser tan cobarde, aparte seguramente Walburga Black en cuanto me viera bajar pegaría unos gritos que despertarían a Harry y a Sirius.

Harry Potter el culpable de todas mis desgracias y felicidades ¿En qué momento llegue a este punto? ¿Cuándo dimos el paso de la ficción a la realidad?, Todo había pasado muy rápido, de pronto ya habíamos empezado a estar juntos mucho tiempo en el quiditch, en la academia, en cualquier lugar, era como si necesitara estar siempre cerca de él, su presencia hacía maravillas en mí, La Pansy buena que habitaba dentro de mi salía a flote, parecía una quinceañera, me escuchaba hablar y me daba miedo, nunca hable con nadie de mis sueños, de mis planes a futuro, o de lo que creía, mis ideales y todo lo demás estuvieron por años escondidos y disfrazados por lo que se me imponía con la familia, él me escuchaba soñaba conmigo me permití abrirme hacía él como con nadie, no tenía miedo, Harry era el terapeuta que hacía que todos los traumas que había obtenido de mi rompimiento con Blaise desaparecieran, había cambiado mi perspectiva de muchas cosas, había ayudado a aminorar mis resentimientos e inseguridades. Era cierto que en los dos años que habían pasado había cambiado pero al final seguía siendo una serpiente y ahora me había convertido en una patética Hufflepuf y lo peor de todo es que eso me gusta y me agrada por que eso me hace sentir más cerca de Harry, me puedo sentir como una persona normal sin presiones y hasta merecedora de su cariño. Y ahí estaban las inseguridades otra vez, esas que salían a flote cada vez que salíamos juntos y lo reconocían, en realidad nunca me importo que creyeran o no de mis motivos parta ser Mortifaga o lo que hice para ayudar a ganar la guerra, pero no dejaba de preocuparme por Harry, odiaba lo que decían de nosotros, y si me hacían sentir mal, porque lo que decían era verdad yo no merecía a un hombre como Harry.

Harry se removió en la cama y deje de respirar por un momento, me limite a observarlo, su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre en su nariz aparecía la marca que dejaba el uso de los lentes, se veía adorable y por poco sentí que el corazón me dejo de latir al ver una casi imperceptible sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El miedo y la incertidumbre aun estaban presentes pero pude tranquilizarme un poco, volví a recostarme y me acerque más a Harry, el al sentirme cerca, me atrajo hacia él y me dio un beso en el cabello. Al parecer era oficial estaba enamorada de Harry James Potter, de pronto la idea de huir me pareció estúpida y fuera de lugar, cerré los ojos y recordé lo que había pasado apenas unas horas atrás.

_Flash back_

-Pansy por favor déjame llevarte a tu casa, no llegaras en una pieza en este estado

-¿Cuál estado Harry?¿ Me veo gorda?, por eso crees que estoy en ese estado?

-jajaja no Pansy, creo que tu y Hermione tomaron de más

-¿Por cierto y Herrrmione?

- No querrás saber con quién se fue

-¿Se fuee con ellos? jajaja entonces jajaja no va a llegar, Draco y Blaise suelen ser muy divertidos si se lo proponen ¿me das asilo por esta noshe en tu casa Potter?

Harry sonrió y dijo

-¿No te da miedo quedarte en la casa de un hombre?, podría aprovecharme de ti en tu estado

-jajajaja por Salazar Harry es más fácil que yo me aproveche de ti que tu de mi

-Entonces me asegurare de ponerle seguro a mi habitación

Le di un suave golpe en el brazo mientras él me sostenía para desaparecer, llegamos a su casa y entramos sigilosamente y como adolescentes que llegan en la madrugada había un "padre" esperándonos en la sala.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

-jajaja no finjas Sirius seguramente apenas acabas de llegar tal como nosotros-dijo Harry

Sirius sonrió coquetamente y dijo

-que tengan una buena noche

Harry y yo nos pusimos de mil colores mientras que veíamos como Sirius subía las escaleras, los niveles de alcohol en mi cuerpo bajan y eso solo quería decir que la cruda y los malestares se encontraban más cerca.

-Ven te acompaño a la habitación-dijo Harry

-No me caeré

-eso es lo que tú crees

Subimos y Harry me dejo en la puerta de la habitación, yo no quería que se fuera todavía, estaba un poco cansada pero quería estar más tiempo con Harry.

-¿Te quedarías otro ratito conmigo Harry?

Harry espero un tiempo para responder, era obvio que él no quería, así que le dije

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- entre y le cerré la puerta

Empecé a desvestirme e ir hacia el armario buscando algo con que taparme, Harry tocaba la puerta, pero yo fingía no escucharlo. Encontré un camisón viejísimo como de un siglo atrás que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, de manga larga y cuello redondo con encaje en todos estos lados, lo mas anti-sexy que había visto en mi vida, me metí en la cama de mala gana y refunfuñando con un horrible nudo en la garganta, tenia ganas de llorar era desastroso esto yo, a punto de llorar por este tipo de simplezas, quise seguir ignorando a Harry pero no podía, no sabía que me molestaba más que Harry fuera todo un caballero y no abrir la puerta o que no haya querido pasar.

-hasta mañana Potter-grite desde la cama

-Puedo pasar

-No lo creo, de pronto me dio sueño

-está bien, entonces hasta mañana. Descansa

Suspire pesadamente y me levante de la cama y fui hasta la puerta para alcanzarlo, la abrí y Harry ya iba a la mitad del pasillo cuando yo dije

-Harry

El volteo y me sonrío, cuando llego hasta el marco de la puerta se empezó a reír cosa que me molesto muchísimo, estuve muy pero muy tentada de volverle a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Potter? – recordé lo que traía puesto y me sonroje de la vergüenza

-Voltéate inmediatamente, te prohíbo que me veas con esto puesto

Harry me hizo caso y se volteo mientras yo iba hacia la cama a esconder mi horroroso atuendo.

-Creo que ya se te está empezando a bajar ¿verdad?, te luce bien ese pijama.

-no digas tonterías Potter

-Es la verdad eres de la única mujer que conozco que con cualquier cosa que use se ve hermosa

Mi cara ahora si estaba roja, me volví a acostar y a cubrirme.

-Gracias. No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres, no te sientas comprometido

Harry se volteo y me miro por unos segundos, se fue acercando hasta la cama hasta quedar en el pie de ella y sentarse.

-No es por eso, es algo más complejo, tengo que luchar con dos partes de mi, una que me dice que no es correcto que este aquí contigo, una por que estas un poco tomada, y por qué bueno yo soy un hombre y tu eres una mujer y… bueno por otra lado también quiero estar contigo.

Harry era tan lindo y tan perfecto, me costaba creer que era real.

-No me aprovechare de ti lo prometo- dije solemne

Harry comenzó a reír y se recostó del otro lado de la cama, demasiado lejos para mi gusto. Nos quedamos viendo un rato, yo no pude evitar acercarme un poquito a él, luego él hizo lo mismo, repetimos la dinámica varias veces hasta casi quedar pegados. Yo intentaba peinar el cabello de Harry mientras él me observaba, Harry tomo mi mano y se limito a estudiarla y a observarla por unos momentos, soltó mi mano con delicadeza y yo la pose sobre su pecho, los dos cerramos los ojos y yo comencé a trazar dibujos imaginarios con mis dedos, Harry casi después hizo lo mismo en mi espalda, lo que me hizo estremecer, seguí dibujando sobre su pecho con un mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su brazo. Oí como Harry suspiro y de repente sentí uno de sus brazos apresándome y trayéndome más cerca de él.

Yo ya no podía aguantarme las ganas de besarlo así que lo hice solo roce sus labios con los míos, pero el al sentirme empezó a profundizar el beso, y por Merlin bendito que era perfecto, era la primera vez que nos besábamos así, sentía mil emociones invadiendo mi cuerpo, yo quería más de él, el aire ni me hacía falta podía morir por asfixia y no me importaría lo haría feliz. El sentir su lengua inspeccionando mi boca y jugando con la mía era delirante, la intensidad del beso fue bajando y pude recuperar un poco el aire que había perdido Harry se separo pero no completamente y me dio un beso en la nariz y otro en la barbilla, yo podía estar toda una eternidad así con Harry besándome.

Ahora yo lo besaba en las mejillas, en la frente, en la barbilla, en la nariz y en la boca, poco a poco comenzamos a incorporarnos en la cama. Era más que obvio que los dos queríamos más, pero había miedo de continuar, paramos un momento pero seguíamos teniendo contacto, el me tomo de la mano y yo le sonreí y volví a acercarme a él, Harry acomodo mi cabello que seguramente estaba despeinado, estaba muy nerviosa no sabía lo que iba a pasar después, sabía que Harry se estaba conteniendo, vamos héroe y todo lo que quieran pero era hombre. Me arme de valor y lo volví a besar, los dos estábamos ya hincados en la cama, busque los botones de su camisa y los desabroche, Harry termino de quitarse la camisa y la palayera de abajo, me permití observarlo por unos instantes antes de volver a retomar mi tarea.

Quitarme el camisón fue un poco complicado, pero Harry me ayudo. Sentir sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda era increíble la sensación me provocaba tantas cosas, yo solo traía las bragas y Harry el pantalón, me acerco posesivamente hacia el haciendo que mis senos estuvieran en contacto con su pecho. Harry me recostó sobre la cama, sus manos viajaron a mis muslos hasta encontrar mis bragas que fue deslizando suavemente, mis manos llegaron hasta su pantalón y lo comencé a desabrochas mientras besaba su pecho, nuestros movimientos eran lentos, de alguna forma tiernos como queriendo dar la sensación de que podríamos parar si el otro quería, pero eso se iba a la mierda mientras más comenzábamos a explorar el uno del otro. Harry comenzó a besar mis senos, sentí que moriría ahí mismo de placer, estaba logrando volverme loca trataba de reprimir mis gemidos pero era casi imposible, Harry dejo volvió a besarme en la boca y después se dirigió a mi oreja, cuando lo sentí me estremecí y ya no me importo mucho reprimirme, Harry se termino de quitar el pantalón y su bóxer mientras yo lo miraba lujuriosamente las dos hendiduras que se le hacían a los lados de la pelvis eran lo mas sexi que había visto en mi vida, lo quería ya.

Yo lo esperaba ansiosa, Harry delicadamente separo mis piernas para poder entrar. Su pene hizo contacto con mi centro, y como reflejo me empuje hacía el haciendo que entrara en mi, el termino por entrar, me arque y comencé a moverme al mismo tiempo que el mis manos iban por toda su espalda disfrutando de tocar cada musculo que se le formaba, de pronto su mano entro en mi clítoris. En cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo, nos volvimos a besar en los labios, mis piernas se enroscaron alrededor de su cadera, Harry se movía cada vez más rápido, oía que Harry decía algo pero no alcanzaba a identificar todo lo que decía, solo oí un "te quiero Pansy" que eran como los canticos celestiales que me anunciaban mi llegada al cielo sería pronto, yo dije "yo también" no tenía la capacidad de decir algo coherente en esos momentos, mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente, ya no podía mas, las palpitaciones en mi centro aumentaron y me corrí estaba teniendo un poderoso y placentero orgasmo, Harry y yo seguíamos moviéndonos casi cuando yo terminaba el también se vino .

Fue perfecto e inmejorable, Harry salió de mí y me volvió a besar, podría estar toda mi vida así con él, me acurruque en él y me dijo

-descansa preciosa

-Tú también

Le dio un suave beso y el sonrió con los ojos cerrados, minutos después quede perdidamente dormida.

_fin flash back_

Abri los ojos y me encontre con el rostro de Harry adormilado mostrando una sonrisa irresistible y contagiosa y no pude evitar devolversela.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto

-Excelente y ¿tu?

-Yo tambien

-Sabes aun no me quiero levantar de la cama

-Es perfecto entonces por que yo tampoco

* * *

**_Quien fuera Pansy ¿verdad? espero que haya valido un poco la pena la enorme espera que les hice pasar ya saben cualquier reclamacion, comentario etc. con reviews_**


	15. Alexander

Holaa!

**_Este cap esta contando por Alexander, me parece que es necesario que vean todo lo que ha pasado y los sentimientos que tiene hacia Hermione, y quería que lo vieran antes de placer culposo parte dos que es prácticamente una despertada a lado de cierto rubio de ojos grises a sigo queriendo postergar ese cap por eso este capitulo encontrado es el que subo. _**

**_Con respecto a las actualizaciones no lo hare si no hay por lo menos cinco reviews, parametro que seguire con todas mis historias, vivo estresada con la Universidad y yo podría dedicarle todo mi tiempo y mis ganas a esto si tuviera el tiempo de hacerlo, pero como no lo tengo a veces necesito mas que mis ganas y el gusto de escribir como saber si leen la historia o les gusta o no, no dejare de escribirlas pero solo les dare mi tiempo libre que a veces creo que es inexistente para hacer algo que me gusta como escribir estos fics._**

**_En fin les dejooo para que leean _**

* * *

Alexander POV

Llegue a la casa que compartía con Henry totalmente furioso, últimamente no era yo, dejaba que mi peor yo saliera a luz, y a mi parecer tenia razones de sobra para estar así, estaba frustrado y sobretodo cansado de luchar con la gran sombra de Draco Malfoy, años de tratar de que ella lo olvidara que pudiera empezar de cero a mi lado y justo cuando sentía que todo marchaba a la perfección aparece de nuevo, en el momento que lo vi quise matarlo con mis propias manos por haber hecho sufrir así a mi Hermione, cuando la conocí estaba completamente destrozada y a pesar de que su semblante estaba lleno de dolor y angustia yo nunca en mi vida vi a una mujer tan hermosa como ella, con esos bellos ojos castaños siempre cristalinos tratando de contener sus lagrimas, desde ese instante quede prendado de ella nunca había visto alguien que tuviera tanto dolor en su alma, yo por alguna razón desconocida quise curarla. Me acerque a ella y poco a poco se abrió hacia mi mostrándome el maravilloso ser que es una mujer integra, comprometida hermosa, decidida, inteligente y de gran corazón.

Y paso me enamore perdidamente, supe que era lo que la tenía así y en ese momento me jure curarla, yo la ayudaría a sanar sus heridas, estaría ahí cuando necesitara de un abrazo calido o cuando quisiera hablar yo estaría siempre que ella me requiriera vivía solo para ella y solo quería hacerla feliz, quería ver su sonrisa sin esa sombra de tristeza que la inundaba.

Mil y un sentimientos nuevos y hermosos crecieron en mi para ella, aunque también el odio hacía esa persona que tanto daño le causo y al mismo tiempo unos celos terribles por que el tenía o mas bien tiene lo que yo siempre quise de Hermione su amor, ella podría decir misa pero desde que supo que él regresaba cambio, estaba nerviosa, ida y distante, me dolía en el alma ver como dudaba de lo que siente por mi, yo al menos no podía soportarlo, ver como se alejaba cada vez mas de mi y el hecho de pensar en la posibilidad que él quisiera regresar con ella y Hermione lo aceptara de regreso y me dejara era demasiado perturbador pensar que ella desapareciera de mi vida, no definitivamente no podía aceptar por eso, así que por eso le pedí que se casara conmigo quería llevármela lejos donde la presencia de él no la perturbara ni le hiciera dudar de mi. Sucedió y dijo que no podía aceptar y caí en la cuenta que no me amaba por lo menos no mas que a él y dolió demasiado aun el cabron no regresaba y ya me la había quitado. Me enoje con ella pero mas conmigo mismo por que se que nadie decide a quien amar y se que si ella pudiera hacerlo me amaría mas a mi, ella necesitaba tiempo, yo también pero no para aclarar mis sentimientos como ella yo se que la amo y la quiero para mi sino para saber como proceder, le di tiempo y me aleje de ella, él día que la volví a ver se veía tan bella como siempre, pero en su rostro había una frialdad que no le conocía, yo en esos instantes me limitaba a estudiar al enemigo un hombre que seguramente les parecería a las mujeres atractivo, con una mirada arrogante calculadora de superioridad, el parecido con Lucius era perturbador aunque este último me caía bien, no podía entender que le había visto Hermione a él lucían tan diferentes y opuestos, el frío e indiferente y ella siempre calida y amable, pude observar como cruzaron sus miradas, y no me gusto nada como él la miraba tratando de encontrar algo y ella tratando de que no se notara todo el lió de emociones que tenía, cuando ella y yo nos miramos quise ir por ella traerla a mi lado abrazarla y besarle demostrarle a ese imbecil que era mía, y a ella quería decirle que no llorara que estaba ahí para ella pero mi enojo gano y le dije la parte negativa de lo que pensaba no quería que me engañara diciéndome que me amaba pues era lo que menos sentía en ese momento. Me odie por verla alterada por mi culpa, le dije que la vería pronto y esa misma noche cuando iba a la fiesta de Sirius la ultima persona que deseaba ver cerca de Hermione abrió la puerta todo el enojo que en la tarde había tratado de apaciguar surgió cuando lo vi abriendo la puerta, me miro mal, y yo hice exactamente lo mismo, casi al instante apareció Hermione y tuve que suavizar mi mirada se veía preciosa para mi siempre sería la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo pero aun así mi enojo no ceso ni siquiera cuando pude ver su sonrisa sincera ni cuando sentí sus dulces labios sobre los míos seso, el miedo volvía a apoderarse de mi y le reclame por la presencia de él ahí se que ella no tenía nada que ver quería que me respondiera ver sus reacciones, ver que tanto le afectaba su presencia ahí, y la vi casi podía sentir su culpa apoderándose de ella, nerviosa como si tuviera algo que esconder, después lo dije con toda la intención que ella estaba jugando conmigo yo no le podía seguir el juego no podía fingir mas por mucho que la amara no podía, ese había sido mi último comentario y estaba seguro de poder dejarla si quería regresar con él que lo hiciera pero no conmigo de por medio, me regresaría a Alemania y trataría de olvidarla, pero todo eso se fue al carajo cuando la vi al día siguiente, mientras que me adentraba en el bosque pensaba sobre mi situación ¿tan rápido me rendiría? Por supuesto que no aparte él no se veía con ganas de regresar con ella y ella no lo decía abiertamente y si lo veía objetivamente yo llevaba las de ganar mi comportamiento hacía ella había sido impecable hasta los últimos días, era cierto que ya no éramos novios pero estaba casi seguro que si le decía que volviéramos no se negaría puesto que ella había sido la que había puesto interés en que lo siguiéramos siendo aunque no aceptara mi propuesta. Después de eso con nuevos ánimos le di mas tiempo para que me perdonara por lo imbecil que había sido aquella noche, tragándome mi orgullo visitándola todos los días esperando su perdón, pero Hermione no perdona tan rápido algo que era una arma de dos filos, pero hoy su cumpleaños era imposible no podía dejarlo pasar así como así por eso desde temprano la busque con Pansy y no me sorprendió en absoluto que haya ido a visitar a Lucius, dos veces había ido con ella a visitarlo, su relación era por demás extraña, yo no confiaba mucho en el señor pero después de haberlo conocido me di cuenta que podía decir lo que quisiera pero quería a Hermione y ella lo adora a él, y que él señor Malfoy no tenia interés alguno de que Hermione perdonara a su hijo. Quise darle el tiempo suficiente para que llegara a su casa, me daban ganas de llevármela y festejar solo nosotros dos pero se que Hermione tenia amigos que seguramente quisieran compartir con ella en este día tan especial, paro cuando quise comunicarme era prácticamente imposible no había nadie en su casa así que opte por hablar con Potter y el me dijo donde estaba, las alcance en un centro comercial muggle en una librería, era demasiado probable que ella se encontrara ahí así que me dirigí hasta allá buscándola en cada uno de los pasillos que conformaban la biblioteca y la localice con ese imbecil, no podía ser posible cada vez que tenía pensado un movimiento él aparecía hasta en la sopa, esta vez mis impulsos no ganarían y la salude cariñosamente mientras sentía su mirada sobre nosotros, el muy idiota se auto invito a su fiesta estaba demasiado molesto no con ella en realidad pero si con él, empezaba Malfoy a buscar excusas para estar cerca de ella, por ninguna razón la dejaría ni un momento, la deje en su casa junto a Pansy, no dije nada no fuera a ser que la volviera a regar así que aquí estaba yo alistándome sosteniendo el anillo en mis manos y viendo su regalo, era un viaje, para ella sola si así lo que quería o yo acompañándola a donde ella quisiera, le haría bien el curso había sido demasiado pesado los últimos meses y ella necesitaba un descanso.

Me aparecí en su puerta y abrió Pansy

-Alex, Herms esta en su habitación terminándose de arreglar ¿la esperas aquí en la sala o pasas?

-Paso- le respondí

Me colé en su habitación, no es que fuera la primera vez que pasaba por ahí de hecho en el ultimo año era un visitante frecuente, ella se estaba maquillando, traía su pelo largo suelto y lacio, su vestido dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y resaltaba su bella figura, estaba preocupado tanto por que ella me fuera a botar de su vida que mis instintos y necesidades habían pasado a un segundo plano, aunque resurgieron cuando la mire en ese momento, ella estaba de espaldas y me acerque hasta ella poniéndome rápidamente enfrente para besarla, Merlín solo sabe cuanto extrañaba sus besos llevaba tanto tiempo alejado de ella que me sería imposible parar ahora que Hermione enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, ese beso me dio seguridad y tranquilidad, Hermione gimió suavemente cuando me separe de ella y dijo

-¿es mi imaginación o alguien esta de mejor humor?-dijo ella un poco desconfiada

-Lo siento me he portado de una forma inaceptable, ¿me perdonas? y si estoy de muy buen humor cariño hoy es tu cumpleaños es un día especial aparte tengo razones para estar de buen humor por lo menos ya me dejas pasar y no me dejas en la puerta

-yo también lo siento estaba molesta, te perdono siempre y cuando tu también a mi me perdones

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor- le respondí

Hermione sonrió y me dio un suave beso en los labios y me dijo

-espera en un segundo termino

-No necesitas pintarte mas eres hermosa de cualquier forma

-Gracias pero no creo que me vea bien con la mitad de la cara pintada y la otra no

-Hermione tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto pero es importante para mi

-te escucho Alex

-Creo que me porte muy intransigente tal vez no sea el mejor momento para dar el gran paso de matrimonio, pero ¿sabes que te amo verdad? Y quería ver si aun no has cambiado de opinión y quieres seguir siendo mi novia

-¿De verdad Alex estas dispuesto a seguir como estábamos?-pregunto incrédula y emocionada

-Si, si tú quieres claro esta

-Si quiero Alex

Se acerco hasta mi y me abrazo, la estreche fuertemente hacia mi y le dije

-no tienes idea de cuanto te eche de menos Herms

-yo también te eche mucho de menos, sabes tengo una idea

Me encanto oírla emocionada, a estas alturas yo haría todo lo que ella quisiese

-te escucho-respondí

-Bueno pues ya que tú y yo ya hemos arreglado nuestras cosas, y seguimos de vacaciones ¿te gustaría ir de vacaciones conmigo a Alemania?- preguntó

Era demasiado increíble la situación eso iba perfecto con el regalo que le tenia. Ella me miraba expectante mientras que yo fingía pensarlo, saque del saco un boleto de avión hacía cualquier parte del mundo yo sabía cuanto odiaba los medios de transporte mágicos y se que preferiría ir en un transporte muggle. Hermione miro el boleto e hizo un gesto de inconformidad y dijo:

-Gracias Alex pero falta otro boleto

Yo saque el otro boleto del pantalón, ella rodó los ojos y dijo

-¿así que lo tenias fríamente calculado no? ¿Cómo sabías que quería ir contigo o que aceptaría?

-No lo sabía, tenia la esperanza de que aceptaras, si no podrías haber ido tu sola

-Hable con Lucius en la mañana me ofreció dos de sus casas en Alemania ¿te parece que nos quedemos ahí?, ¿no crees que es perfecto? Por fin tenemos el tiempo de viajar a Alemania a conocer a tu familia.

Hermione me miraba expectante, tenía esa sonrisa que tanto a preciaba yo, estaba emocionada, yo no lo podía creer de todos los lugares íbamos justo a Alemania, como ella había dicho por fin podría traerla con mi familia a que la conocieran, todo estaba poniéndose en su lugar de nuevo. Hermione al ver que no respondía rápidamente añadió

-Pero que tonta soy ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Seguramente tu querrás estar en tu casa con tus padres y yo pidiéndote que vayamos a la casa de Lucius.

Me acerque a ella y la bese

- Amor el lugar es lo de menos si quieres que nos quedemos ahí lo haremos.

-Perfecto entonces-respondió

Minutos después ella estaba lista para que nos fuéramos hacia la madriguera. La primera parada, pues Pansy tenía otros planes para festejar a Hermione.

* * *

**_Remordimiento de conciencia el que le va a dar Hermione en el siguiente capitulo ni haberse comido un trozo de pastel de chocolate en dieta le va a hacer tanto meollo en la cabeza a esta mujer._**

**_Espero sus reviews!_**

**_nos leemoos _**

**_besiis_**

**_bye_**


	16. Placer culposo parte 2

**_Holaa! _**

**_Bueno lo prometido es deduda y aqui estoy pronto, yo con esa depsertaba me conformoba (mi conformismo solo sale a flote con draco), _**

**_Amia ya nos merecemos una platica por el msn, siento hacerte dudar pero recuerda Draco es tu hijo y ese amor de madre es irremplazable hahahah te quierooooooo _**

**_espero que les guste nos leemos abajo_**

* * *

Hermione

Me desperté con una sensación horrible en mi estomago y cabeza ¿temblaba o yo seguía mareada?, recordaba por qué no tomaba, ni siquiera en mis momentos de depresión tome tanto como el día anterior, no quería saber que había hecho solo esperaba que no me hubiera puesto a llorar o a decir demasiada información. Voltee mi cara de lado y lo vi, ok la cruda ya no solo era física era también moral, Draco aun estaba dormido no quería que se despertara era mejor evitar un momento incomodo entre los dos. Cosas de la vida, no es que fuera la primera vez que despertaba junto a él, pero ahora más que nunca sentía que era un completo extraño en mi cama, o más bien su cama, yo no acostumbraba a usar este tipo de sabanas de seda, no pude evitar soltar el aire, la cama estaba todavía tendida y yo traía mi ropa de ayer.

De pronto todos los acontecimientos del día anterior llegaron a mi cabeza, lo que hizo que me doliera aún más. ¿Culpa? Si mucha, nunca había entendido del todo eso que llamaban "placer culposo". Horas atrás me había reconciliado con mi novio, con el que dentro de un par de horas me iba a ir a Alemania y por un estupido enojo había venido a parar aquí. Si después de esos besos que había tenido con Draco no había probado la fruta prohibida la noche de ayer lo había hecho.

Sobria aun había decidido ir a tomar una copa con Blaise y Draco, esperando que mi enojo disminuyera un poco, Draco había ofrecido su casa para platicar un rato y yo accedí. Afortunadamente la plática empezó con lo que habían hecho allá; sus clases, amigos, lo que habían conocido, de política, como veían Inglaterra después de su regreso, de todo, evitando hablar del tema en que los tres estábamos involucrados y que no era muy cómodo hablar, al principio solo platicábamos Blaise y yo, pero con el transcurso Draco se fue introduciendo y no, no hubiera dejado que lo hiciera.

Recordé por qué me había enamorado de ese imbecil, la forma en la que hablaba con esa seguridad imponente, exponiendo sus ideas sin temor a ser criticado, con sus comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos, luciendo de vez en cuando su sonrisa ladeada burlona, rebatiendo cada uno de mis argumentos defendiendo los suyos contra todo, después de mucho, mucho tiempo alguien más que Lucius me hacia adentrarme y perderme en una plática, Si Draco seguía siendo inteligente, astuto, directo y convincente. Yo no podía renunciar a él, más bien yo no podía renunciar a tener ese tipo de conversaciones lo necesitaba.

Me pare con demasiado cuidado de esa cama y empecé a buscar mis zapatillas. ¡Joder! No las encontraba, salí de la habitación echando un rápido vistazo hacía la cama afortunadamente Draco aun dormía Merlín se había apiadado de mi en el último momento. Camine hasta llegar a la sala y vi a Blaise tumbado en el sillón durmiendo había todo un desastre ahí botellas de vino vacías, sacos y corbatas en la mesa de centro. Encontré las malditas zapatillas en la entrada ahora solo faltaba mi bolsa, pude ver el brillo de esta justo abajo del trasero de Blaise ¿Y ahora que hacía? Trate de sacar la bolsa intentando que Blaise no se despertara, logre sacarla un poco pero Blaise se removió y la dejo igual o peor que antes. Tome aire y seguí intentando lo hice tan fuerte esta vez que solo logre salir despedida de la fuerza que había implementado logre tirar una botella de vino, esta se estrello en el suelo e hizo un estruendoso sonido, casi me explotaba la cabeza al oírlo. Como era de esperarse Blaise se despertó y me miro expectante. Tenía que largarme de ahí antes que Malfoy decidiera a parecer en escena.

-Lo siento Blaise, no era mi intención despertarte.

-¿Cuál es la prisa leona?, pudiste esperar a que me despertara-dijo bromeando y tendiéndome mi bolsa.

-Gracias, nos vemos pronto te quiero Blaise-Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla el se levanto y me dijo

-Vamos te acompaño ¿Ya viste la hora que es? No dejare que vayas vestida así caminando.

-¿Y cómo sabes que caminare?- le dije poniéndome las zapatillas

-No eres tan imprudente para aparecer estando cruda es igual de peligroso que al estar ebria.

Blaise y yo salimos del departamento yo estaba con los nervios de punta, mi amigo solo se limitaba a observarme.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?

-Blaise ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

-No hiciste nada malo ¿o sí? Bueno si eso se puede calificar como malo

-¿De verdad debemos de mantener esta conversación?

-Es lo que los amigos hacen ¿no? Hablar de temas que no son muy cómodos para que sea más fácil enfrentar la realidad.

-¿Qué sientes por Pansy? –pregunté

-Eres malvada ¿lo sabías cierto?, pero te puedo responder. La conozco desde que nací prácticamente, fue mi amiga, mi novia mi amante todo para mi, ¿Qué crees que puedo sentir por ella? ¿Amor?, pues si la amo.

-Entonces ¿por qué la dejaste?

-¿Por qué crees que la haya dejado sino por imbecil?, era demasiado joven como para comprometerme con Pansy a tal grado de casarme.

-¿No la amabas lo suficiente?

-La amaba y la amo lo suficiente como para saber que con la única mujer con la que yo podría casarme sería con ella. No preguntes los porqués los hombres piensan completamente diferente a las mujeres, un hombre puede dejar a una mujer y no necesariamente por que la deje de amar.

¿Por qué carajos me decía eso? ¿Quería dejar la semillita de la duda en mí?, Merlín no era justo.

-Tienes razón los hombres piensan y actúan completamente diferente a una mujer. Una mujer no podría estar con alguien sin amarlo y un hombre sí.

Blaise rio, sabía a lo que yo me refería, por hoy era suficiente tormento para él.

-No hice nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme, pero aun así no es cómodo despertar a lado de tu ex.

-No debí de haberme desaparecido así, me hubiese gustado despedirme de ti, ¿sabes por que no lo hice verdad?

-Yo te iba a preguntar por él, y tu evidentemente no podías decir nada, tranquilo evitaste un incomodo momento

-Se que no debo pedirte esto, pero y aunque se lo merezca no juzgues tan duro a Draco ¿sí?

Paramos nuestra caminata estábamos a un par de calles para llegar.

-Tengo que irme, quiero verte pronto, la noche de ayer fue como en los viejos tiempos tenemos que repetirlo ¿ok?

Yo suspire y rodé los ojos era muy pronto para volver a atormentarme

-Claro, le diré a Pansy

Blaise entrecerró los ojos y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Blaise tu saco

-Quédatelo, después me lo regresas

-ok

Emprendí el camino, la sensación de culpa aun seguía muy presente en mi y lo que había dicho Blaise me daba vueltas en la cabeza, tenía que deshacerme de ese "_un hombre puede dejar a una mujer y no necesariamente por que la deje de amar"_ antes de que me volviera loca. Desafortunadamente mi cumpleaños fue todo lo que nunca jure hacer, yo adoraba estar sola y solo compartir un pequeño rato con la gente que quería algo tranquilo una cena quizás… pero lo que hice se salió de control solo de acordarme quería tomar el gira tiempos y regresar secuestrarme y no hacer nada de eso.

Desde la visita a Lucius, el desayuno con mis amigos, el shopping con Pansy y el beso con Draco, mi reconciliación con Alex, la comida en la madriguera, el karaoke con Pansy , mi platica con Zabinni y Malfoy y para rematar mi despertar a lado de Draco. El próximo año me limitaría a pasarlo sola en la biblioteca de la universidad de Oxford.

La comida en la madriguera fue incomoda, empezando por que Ginevra se auto invito, y bueno es su casa y tiene todo el derecho de ir ahí cuando le plazca, pero de que escogió un mal momento lo escogió, afortunadamente había ido sola y no con Wood, aun así no pude evitar sorprenderme como es que habían cambiado las cosas, el cambio en Harry era evidente, sabía que no era cosa de mi imaginación que las cosas entre dos de mis mejores amigos estaban trascendiendo y eso me hacía sentir feliz por ellos. La otra parte incomoda fue cuando llego Blaise y Draco, la verdad era que los Weasley no entendían como yo hubiera invitado a ese par, yo no hubiera tenido problema en invitar a Blaise sin embargo no lo hice por Pansy, y bueno Draco era otro tema el se había auto invitado como Ginny.

Cabe decir que Alexander estaba molesto y bueno yo también lo estaría, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario, pense varias veces en decirle a Draco que por favor se retirara, pero el hecho de aceptar que su presencia podía hacer estragos en mi relación con Alex me hacía callar y seguir como si nada.

Cuando me dispuse a abrir el montoncito de regalos que había sobre la mesa tropecé. Y si nadie más y nadie menos que Draco Malfoy para sostenerme y quedar en una posición demasiado comprometedora con él. Sobra decir que el momento probablemente fue el más incomodo que haya vivido, me negaba a mirar a Alexander y a Draco. Molly tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente me tindío el regalo perteneciente a ella y a Arthur, me regalaron una bella bufanda color blanco con mis iníciales bordadas en color plateado. Después me tendió el regalo que mis padres me habían mandado ellos estaban en viaje por América que terminaba justo en navidad, ver su regalo hizo que un nudo en la garganta apareciera, los extrañaba y hubiera deseado que ellos estuvieran aquí. Ellos me regalaron dos libros uno la primera edición del libro que habían escrito juntos sobre odontología y el segundo era un libro de cuentos de princesas que contenía todos los cuentos que me leían cuando era pequeña. Su nota decía "_para nuestra princesa que a pesar de las circunstancias no ha dejado de soñar .Te queremos mama y papa"_

Casi a punto de llorar Harry me abrazo y me tendió su regalo. Era un precioso estuche de tinteros y plumas con rollos y más rollos de pergaminos, cuando lo abrí el me dijo

-Es para que por fin des el paso de ser de lectora a escritora, tienes todo para hacerlo Hermione.

Harry mi confidente, mi amigo, mi hermano, de los pocos que sabían sobre uno de mis sueños, escribiría por fin mi libro el próximo año lo tendría en mis manos, y él sería el primero en leerlo.

Después fue el turno de Pansy y Ron. Pansy me regalo una bolsa en la que podía meter un elefante si quería, mi preciada bolsita de cuentas se había extraviado en nuestra última misión y ella sabía cuento necesitaba una, esta era especial pues no pesaba nada y si quería podía hacerla invisible con un solo toque en la varita. Ron me obsequio una paloma blanca, estaban de moda entre los aurores pasaban mas desapercibidas que las lechuzas y eran solo para mensajería interna dentro del cuartel.

Luna me regalo unos aretes de nuez, a pesar de lo que se pudiera decir me encantaron, Neville me regalo una pluma con mi nombre preciosa. George y Fred me regalaron un set completo de para brujas de su tienda que sin duda me serviría mucho, Fleur y Bill un libro, Hagrid un lazo del diablo, Macgonagall otro libro historia de Hogwarts segunda edición, libro perteneciente a la biblioteca. Les mostré el regalo de Lucius y me di cuenta cuanto Draco extrañaba en su padre, esperaba que se tomara un tiempo y poder así arreglar las cosas con él. Draco me regalo un libro de superación personal, titulada _Como dejar de ser mandona, gritona, y obsesiva en un mes_, era su venganza por lo que había pasado horas atrás y me regalo una maceta con unos narcisos blancos que yo tanto amaba, los pondría en el balcón del departamento. Blaise fue más creativo me regalo un álbum de fotos, el álbum tenía una pinta muy elegante pero en cuento lo abrí vi que se trataban de fotos de los cuatro Pansy, Draco yo y él nada fotogénicos, era más bien como el álbum del horror, pense que todas esas fotos habían sido desechadas a la basura pero no Blaise las había conservado, era bueno saber que no siempre podíamos lucir bien, ni siquiera ellos tres la perfección y el estilo andando.

Luego de todos los regalos los mande a mi casa y nos dispusimos a ir a donde quiera que fuere planeado Pansy, de todos los lugares había escogido un karaoke muggle íbamos Luna, Ron, Harry, Pansy, Fred, George, Neville, Hannah, Draco, Blaise Alexander y yo.

Vamos una cosa era que Pansy y yo pusiéramos el ipod y cantáramos como locas en el departamento y otra hacerlo frente a medio mundo yo definitivamente necesitaba muchas copas de más para hacer eso.

Pero antes de que si quiera me hubiera podido tomar un whiskey de fuego tuve una discusión con Alex, siempre resultaba lo mismo cuando salía con mis amigos y con él nunca le daba gusto a ninguno de los dos que por que si me la pasaba con Alex in pelar a los demás o porque solo estaba con mis amigos, y a pesar de todos mis intentos para que fueran amigos, solo se podían ver como uno los amigos de mi novia y dos el novio de mi amiga, pero aparte de eso fue una suma de varias cosas como mi tropezón, el haberme encontrado con Draco en la librería, y el que él fuera a la madriguera y al karaoke, habían hecho que Alexander me dijera que se iba y que terminar el día con mis amigo que al fin ya tendríamos mucho tiempo el y yo para estar juntos, cosa que me molesto ya que él podía hacer una excepción y pasarla conmigo, pero no iba discutir así que lo deje pasar pero el enojo me duro claro mientras que Pansy me obligo a subir junto a ella a cantar y bueno ni que decir no recuerdo aun que fue exactamente todo lo que tome entre el vino de la comida, los cocteles del karaoke y el whiskey en la casa de Draco perdí la cuenta, lo único que se es que Pansy se emborracho primero Harry tuvo que llevársela por eso no fue con nosotros. Y estaba bien con una que haya tenido sentimiento de culpa era suficiente.

Al fin había llegado al departamento, busque a Pansy por todo el lugar y no la encontré, me preocuparía pero lo más probable es que estuviera con Harry, me metí a bañar y me puse mi pijama la más vieja y cómoda, active el despertador para que me parara a tiempo para irme al aeropuerto y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

**_Espero sus reviews que por cierto ya casi llegamos a los 100 ¿que les cuestaa? dejen reviews =) hay ese Blaise nada mas dejandole esa espinita a Hermione yo que ella me mandaba un obliviate ¿para que torturarse? _**

**_Nos leemoos _**

**_besiis_**

**_bye_**


	17. Hay una luz que no se va

_**Hola!**_

_**Estoy feliz por que ya llegamos a los 100 reviews! y por que ya vamos con un poco mas de la mitad de la historia , pero a la vez estoy triste este a pesar de ser un capitulo corto es el capitulo de todas mis historias el más dificil que he escrito y aunque a mi gusto no creo que haya quedado muy bien tal vez por lo que trata o por el final... pero bueno ni aunque desde que empece con la historia haya empezado a hacerme a la idea me costo menos trabajo, el capitulo tiene recomendación musical es de uno de mis grupos favoritos The Smiths y la canción es There is a light that never goes out  cuando empezaba con el fic varias canciones acudian a mi cabeza para varios momentos y esta sin duda es indispensable para el cap, si pueden hechenle un vistazo a la letra y bueno les dejo el link http :/ www . yout ube . com/ watch ?v= IN gXz Chwi pY**_

_**Sin los espacios, ya saben si lo pongo junto FF me lo borra**_

* * *

PoV Blaise

Caminar por estas calles a lado de tus mejores amigos nunca había sido tan desesperante, algo te falta, o más bien _alguien._ Sonríes, y la ironía de tu risa se nota hasta el campo de quiditch más cercano en Londres. Por costumbre o para cerciorarte más bien, miras a todos lados para ver que no está.

No sabes donde estas y eso te causa cierta incomodidad, pues a pesar que esas cabinas de teléfono, ese bus de dos pisos de color rojo y ese clima un poco húmedo se parecen a tu hogar, sabes de sobra que no lo es.

No es Londres, por que Londres no lo es si ella no está aquí, a tu lado riendo por las idioteces que dice Draco viendo disimuladamente el trasero de la leona, por que si lo fuera no estarías aquí precisamente, tal vez en un hotel de mala muerte con ella tendía en la cama dispuesta a que tú hagas el primer movimiento. Pero también esta ciudad es ella cada calle, edificio, tienda o monumento te recuerda a algún momento con ella o solo a ella.

Tus amigos están perdidos el uno con el otro sientes un poco de envidia pues algo te dice que a pesar de todo ese par terminara juntos, aunque ninguno de los dos acepte sus sentimientos. Sientes euforia, nostalgia, celos, melancolía y sobre todo una creciente necesidad de perder la conciencia, si con ello también pierdes cualquier recuerdo de ella. Aunque sabes que ni el alcohol ni un _obliviate _lo harán. Esta ahí adherida a tu corazón y a ti, tampoco es que la quieras despegar.

Ya tiene tiempo de que llegaste al departamento de Draco y que el alcohol en tus venas subió, pero no importa por qué es lo único que te hace sonreír, aparentemente estas adentrado en su plática. Hablas pero tu mente está pensando en lo que ese imbecil y ella estarán haciendo y tus instintos asesinos quieren sangre no cualquiera sino la mestiza de Potter.

Hermione se ha quedado dormida y Draco la observa, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace y te sientes incomodo un intruso en esa escena, te vas no quieres ser un estorbo para tu amigo tal vez después de esta noche se den cuenta o más bien acepten sus sentimientos.

Imprudentemente te desapareces y llegas a tu departamento, por obra de Merlin llegas completo, quieres llegar a tu cama y de ser posible dormir y no despertar, o de hacerlo que esto sea una pesadilla, pero eso desaparece al ver a Daphne ahí.

Todo es tan real, y quieres despertarla, tener sexo y dormir, hacer lo mismo que probablemente esté haciendo ella, pero no ya te cansaste de ser un cabron, no lo merece ella y la sensación después de coger con Daphne te hará sentir peor de lo que ya te sientes.

Te quedas observando un rato tu recamará evitando posarla en la mujer que descansa sobre ella. Cuando estar ahí se hizo insoportable vuelves al departamento, no te apetece ir a otro lugar, el sillón de Draco se te hace lo más apetecible en esos momentos.

Regresas y te sientas el lugar está hecho un desastre, esperas que Draco no lo haya cagado todo y se haya portado a la altura de Hermione. Cierras lo ojos y tratas de conciliar el sueño.

Entre sueños sientes como algo quiere moverse debajo de ti, no tienes ánimo de despertar todavía y ruegas por que no sea_ Dragón_ en el que estas sentado, Draco te matará si se entera que has aplastado a su hurón albino. Entonces escuchas un ruido como si algo se rompiera y tus reflejos de Auror hacen que tomes tu varita y busques que fue lo que hizo ese ruido. Ves a tu amiga en el suelo se acaba de caer y te provoca un poco de gracia, luce preocupada y varias teorías barajean en tu mente, ella quería huir de ahí tenía miedo, así que la acompañas, no dejaras que vague sola por las calles y menos en ese estado. Hace tanto que no hablas con ella, que no la molestas, la has extrañado, ella y Pansy son las únicas mujeres que puedes considerar como amigas, y ahora tal vez solo a ella, lamentas haber sido tan idiota pudiste haberte despedido o medio explicarle la situación pero no le seguiste a Draco la corriente y ahí están las consecuencias, los dos han perdió las más importantes personas que tenían. Sientes la necesidad de sincerarte con ella, por que con Draco no lo puedes hacer no lo atormentaras más de lo que esta. Agradeces a Merlin por poner a Hermione en la vida de Draco y a él ponerla en tu vida, te despides de ella con un sentimiento intranquilizador rondando en tu pecho.

Sigues tu camino no fijándote por donde caminas solo ves el cielo y es Pansy. Gris esa tonalidad que tanto te gusta fría y distante como lo es ella tormentosa hasta decir basta a veces tranquila, a veces imposible pero así es y así la amas. Algo no va bien contigo , tal vez es parte de la cruda o algo relacionado con el lío de emociones que sientes, pero deseas algo verla y decirle todo lo que sientes, disculparte por la actitud que has tenido con ella y de ser posible abrazarla y tener su aroma en tu ropa una vez más.

Escuchas que algo se aproxima y no quieres saber que es por que eso no te tranquilizara Un dolor mucho más intenso que mil crucios se apodera de ti pero es solo un segundo, por que al siguiente ya no sientes nada. Vez el rostro de Pansy y todo se vuelve oscuro para inmediatamente volverse luminoso, luz una luz que nunca se va.

* * *

**_Me siento pesima mate a Blaise, uno de mis personajes favoritos, perdoneme y no me maten si? ya es sufienciente con mi sentimiento de culpa, espero sus reviews!_**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besoos_**

**_bye _**


	18. Princesa Pansy

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Sé que no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto, lamento la tardanza, no podía continuar, la muerte de Blaise me afecto tanto como a Pansy o tal vez más…**_

_**Espero que hayan tenido una muy linda navidad y que Santa se haya portado bien con ustedes y sus regalos, yo pedí un novio como Draco o como Andrew Garfield, no tengo prisa lo bueno se hace esperar ;) ojala que se la hayan pasado mejor que yo…. Estoy resfriada y tengo temperatura, la jodida enfermedad hecho a perder mi navidad =(**_

_**Este cap viene triste, si son sensibles les recomiendo que vayan por sus klennex, yo no soy tan sensible y he llorado como loca….**_

**

* * *

**

**POV Hermione**

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta me despertó, fui a ver quién sería aun era muy pronto para marchar hacia el aeropuerto como para que Alex viniera por mí, dudaba que fuera Pansy ya que se podía aparecer dentro del apartamento sin problema alguno intente acomodarme el cabello un poco antes de ver por el rabillo de la puerta quien era.

Estaba Draco sentado recargado en la puerta con la cabeza gacha ¿Qué haría el ahí?, no quería verlo así que tenía todo el derecho de no abrirle, tal como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos hablo.

-Granger Abre, es importante.

Abrí lentamente mientras veía como él se iba levantado.

-Pasa-dije suavemente

Mi tono de voz no había salido como yo hubiese querido pero verlo en ese estado no me daba ganas de tener un tono más mordaz o grosero. Draco estaba tal cual como lo había visto hoy en la mañana con la ropa de ayer sin bañarse y con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

-¿estás bien? No pude evitar preguntarle aunque la respuesta era obvia no estaba bien.

Al menos si me respondía con un "_perfecto"_ sabría que estaba lo suficientemente bien para no preocuparme si su orgullo estaba bien el lo estaría también.

-Estoy vivo- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Algo se oprimió en mi pecho nunca lo había visto así nunca. Draco pasó hasta la sala y se sentó, fijo su vista hacía la mesa de al lado donde había un portarretratos con una fotografía de Pansy y yo en la entrada del edificio, la foto se había tomado el día que nos habíamos mudado.

-Si ya lo sé, aunque no tengas el aspecto de uno en estos momentos, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte

Draco me ofreció su mano para que la tomara y yo la tome, esto no era bueno no me gustaba sentir esas cosas cuando él estaba cerca de mí. Draco hizo que me sentara a lado de él quise deshacerme de su agarre pero él no lo permitió, yo tampoco lo seguí intentando.

-Necesito de tu ayuda Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- pregunte

Me estaba preocupando Draco jamás me pediría ayuda por algo él, El señor todo poderoso no lo haría algo muy malo le estaba sucediendo para que viniera a buscarme, tuve miedo y no pude más que pensar en Lucius.

-¿Qué pasa con Lucius? – lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera el hablar

-No lo sé, tú estás más enterada que yo, pero no, lo que te vine a pedir no tiene nada que ver con mi padre.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé cómo decirte esto, me cuesta…

-Pues empieza por el principio Malfoy, es la forma más fácil.

Draco me miro a los ojos por un segundo y creí ver lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Él respiro profundamente y se tallo los ojos y dijo.

-Hoy en la mañana me desperté por el sonido de algo rompiéndose, mire a mi lado y vi que ya no estabas, así que supuse que habías sido tu la del ruido. Entre al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes y cuando Salí oí que cerraron la puerta, me dirigí a la sala y por la ventana vi que habían salido. Minutos después salí yo a intentar alcanzarlos los vi a lo lejos, vi cuando te despediste de Balise como tu tomabas la dirección hacia acá y él seguía caminando, cuando yo llegue a la parte donde ustedes se despidieron dude, dude en seguirte a ti o a él, tu ya habías doblado en la esquina, entonces corrí hasta ver cómo te metías en el edificio, entonces retome mi camino, el camino que había tomado Blaise, iría al centro por un café tres calles después un grupo grande de muggles estaba concentrado ahí, un bus doble estaba parado, algo había pasado y tu sabes como auror me acerque a ver qué era lo que había sucedido.

Draco interrumpió su relato yo estaba intranquila y confundida ¿Por qué me había seguido?

-¿y qué fue lo que paso? – pregunte

-El bus había atropellado a alguien… a Blaise.

Los ojos comenzaron a humedecérseme y el dolor en mi pecho fue más fuerte.

-¿dónde esta Balise? ¿Cómo esta?.

Draco me miro otra vez a los ojos y lo supe, apreté su mano más fuerte mientras que las lágrimas salían incontrolablemente. Draco me acerco a él hasta quedar abrazados.

-Su muerte fue instantánea, no sofrío, su rostro luce pacifico.

Tenía ganas de hablar, de decir muchas cosas pero no podía articular ninguna palabra, no podía creerlo hace apenas un par de horas había charlado con él y no podía creer que mi amigo haya muerto.

-Pansy- dije

-Necesito que estés conmigo cuando hable con Pansy

Asentí con la cabeza y lo abrace más fuerte.

-Ahora no es necesario que en estos momentos te hagas el fuerte Draco, yo sé lo que Blaise significa para ti si yo estoy destrozada tú no te has de sentir mejor.

-Hubiera seguido a Blaise, pude evitarlo.

La sola idea de pensar en que a él le pudo suceder lo mismo me hizo estremecerme. No supe que decirle, él no debía culparse.

-¿sus padres?-pregunte.

-Ya lo saben- respondió.

Oí como la puerta se abría di un rápido vistazo era Pansy y Harry se les veía tan contentos…

Volví a refugiarme en Draco tenía que tranquilizarme, por Pansy ella me necesitaría y verme como me encontraba no mejoraría la situación.

-Mira nada mas ¿quién lo imaginaria? Al parecer hubo reconciliación-dijo Pansy en tono burlón.

Sabia a la perfección lo que estaba pensado de mí, que con unas cuantas palabritas Draco me había convencido, pero eso ahora no me importaba en lo absoluto. Por ahora tenia que pensar en cómo se lo diríamos

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué le has hecho Malfoy?-dijo Harry.

Sin verlo podía jurar que estaba con varita en mano esperando mi respuesta.

-No- fue lo único que pude decir, corría el riesgo de que si dijera algo más elaborado no podría contenerme.

-Si es evidente la reconciliación, no creo que Draco le haya hecho algo que no quisiera Harry así que guarda tu varita.-hablo Pansy.

Pansy vio el saco de Blaise en la silla y dijo.

-Y el otro vino a hacerles mal tercio. Debió de aprovechar e irse con Greengrass.

No te escondas Zabinni se que estas aquí.

No yo no podía, y por como sentí que Draco me apretaba más hacia él supe que tampoco, ninguno podría.

-Blaise-llamo Pansy

-No está- dijo Malfoy sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto suavemente en voz baja.

Lo estaba intuyendo, se que debería haberme alejado de Draco y que él fuera a donde ella y le explicara, pero no podía sentía que si me separaba sentiría mas dolor del que ya tenía. Voltee y mire a Harry el inmediatamente tomo a Pansy rodeándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

Pansy veía a Draco esperando una respuesta y el la miraba pero a la vez no lo hacía.

-¿Esta con Daphne verdad? El debe estar con ella.- intento q su voz sonara convincente y relajada.

Tal vez Draco esperaba que yo contestara y yo esperaba lo mismo pero ninguno era capaz de decir nada.

-Por Merlin! No se queden callados y contéstenme!

-Pansy ven siéntate conmigo- le dije

Pansy negó con la cabeza, saco su varita e hizo un patronus y en lugar de que saliera la pantera que había visto hace años salió algo sin forma que desapareció.

-No va a aparecer-dijo Draco Pansy en cuanto escucho eso salió del lugar corriendo, a Draco y a mí nos costó trabajo analizar que se había ido, pero a Harry no, como si estuviéramos conectados nos paramos de ahí y fuimos a buscarla. ¿Sería posible que ella lo presintiera?

Al salir del edificio intentamos ubicar algún rastro de ellos, pero no lo logramos. Llamé a Ron el casi siempre era compañero de Harry y habían hecho algún hechizo para localizarse en casos de emergencia, en estos momento me arrepentía de no tener uno con Pansy.

-Ron, necesito que vengas inmediatamente al edificio por favor es urgente.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Harry está bien?

-Sí, es Pansy por favor ven rápido.

-¿Por qué le hablaste a Weasley?- pregunto Draco

-El tiene un hechizo de localización con Harry, puede encontrarlo donde sea como sea incluso si él… bueno.

-¡Por Salazar!, si el patronus no lo responde como sabemos que lo hará Pansy lo buscará así.

-¿A qué te refieres Malfoy?-pregunte, creía saber a dónde iba con eso.

-Cuando éramos mortifagos hicimos un hechizo igual entre los tres, Pansy si quiere puede saber el lugar en el que estamos a la perfección, en cambio yo no puedo solo Blaise.

Sabía que tal vez aun no digería todo esto y por eso hablaba como si Blaise… por Dios es que esto no podía estar pasando. Por otro lado me sorprendía y no el hecho de que ella siempre pudo saber donde se encontraban ellos y jamás los fue a buscar, no sé yo tal vez de haber sabido los primeros días hubiera ido a que Malfoy me dijera frente a frente que ya no me amaba, pero lo entendía de ella era demasiada orgullosa como para ir a buscarles.

Por otro lado ahora de verdad estaba muy preocupada si ese día en la cueva fue capaz de seguirlo a pesar del peligro que conllevaba ahora era obvio que lo buscara así y no era la forma de que se enterara.

Ron llego al instante, obviamente yo tenía un aspecto deplorable, y como Harry le atribuyo eso a Malfoy.

-Por Favor Ron ahora no ¿si? Pansy se ha ido y necesitamos encontrarla, Harry fue tras de ella y suponemos que esta con ella, nosotros no reaccionamos tan pronto y no los alcanzamos.

-Pero ¿qué paso con Pansy?-preguntó.

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y casi lo tire por qué me eche a sus brazos a llorar.

-Blaise a muerto, lo han atropellado, seguro que ella lo intuyo, no hemos podido decírselo, ella puede localizar a Blaise como tú a Harry, no queremos que lo vea así por favor localiza a Harry.

Ron también se había sorprendido ante la noticia, demasiado delicado para ser él me alejo de si, para empezar con el hechizo nos metimos al edificio y en segundos llegamos a una casa pequeña pero muy elegante.

-Pansy aun no sabe nada-dijo Draco.

-¿Estás seguro?

Si ha venido a la casa de Daphne y Astoria, seguramente piensa que ella está aquí.

-Bien toquemos entonces.

-No, espera que salgan, si yo entro Daphne me preguntara y no me quitare a Astoria de encima.

-Ya no siento la presencia constante de Harry aquí, se está marchando, tenemos que esperar a ver a donde va.-dijo Ron

Segundos después nosotros nos desaparecíamos y llegábamos a la morgue. Estábamos cerca de Harry y de Pansy que ella peleaba con él.

-Necesito hablar con Blaise Harry quítate por favor-dijo Pansy en un tono que no aceptaba negativas.

Draco inmediatamente fue tras ella, el tampoco le dejaría dar ningún paso más.

-¿De qué se trata esto Malfoy? ¿Tú también?-no sabía si se refería a Draco o a Ron ya que el también se había puesto en su camino.

-Pansy tenemos que hablar, y no estás haciendo esto fácil.

-Ahora no Hermione tengo que encontrar a Blaise, ¿porqué los trajiste?

-No sabíamos a donde habías ido por eso llame a Ron, pero eso no importa por favor es necesario Pansy-dije con la voz entrecortada.

-No voy a hablar contigo, no lo hare-dijo ella a punto de llorar.

Draco fue hasta ella y la abrazo, Harry supo que algo andaba mal ninguno de ellos eran afectos a las demostraciones de cariño menos en público. La abrazaba tan fuerte que pense que la estaba lastimando, me acerque un poco a ellos y pude escuchar que ella decía.

-¿Donde está Draco? Tu siempre estas con él, debes de saber dónde está-su voz era suave como de una niña y rota a la vez.

-Panss-dijo Draco

Me acerque a Ron y lo abrace el me daba palmaditas mientras oía como le susurraba a Harry que Blaise había muerto. Intentaba que mis sollozos no se escucharan pero con forme pasaba el tiempo no podía reprimirlos. Harry también me abrazo. Me separe de ellos, Harry estaba al pendiente de Pansy y Draco, él aun no decía nada Pansy tampoco pero intentaba no llorar.

-Lo atropellaron, él murió.

Instintivamente volví a abrazarme a Ron.

Pansy se separo de Draco y lo vio fijamente, no se veía ninguna emoción es sus ojos, tomo aire y se echo a correr dentro, ahora ni Harry ni nadie pudo detenerla, me separe de Ron y fui hasta donde estaba Draco. Sus ojos estaban rojos, realmente se veía mal.

-Ven, aun no lo cree, ira a buscarlo y a corroborar lo que dijiste, tenemos que estar ahí-le dije mientras que le tendía mi mano.

Cuando me di vuelta ni Harry ni Ron estaban allí.

-Debes de tener frio-dijo él mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano.

Salí en pijama prácticamente y si hacía frío pero con todo esto ni lo había sentido, No supe como apareció un abrigo y me lo puso sobre los hombros mientras que caminábamos hacia la entrada del lugar.

Era todo un caos Pansy estaba incontrolable ni siquiera Ron y Harry podían controlarla por completo.

Pansy en cuanto vio a Draco fue hasta él, y le dijo

-Quítalos de mi camino- su voz sonaba distante y fría.

Draco solamente asintió e hizo un hechizo para que no se movieran ni Ron ni Harry que ni siquiera pudieron verlo venir.

Pansy como si supiera exactamente a dónde dirigirse siguió su camino, ahora era Draco quien me tendía la mano para que fuera con ellos. No quería verlo, pero tampoco me podía quedar aquí dejándolo solo con ella.

La tome y seguimos a Pansy a una distancia prudente que caminaba a paso normal.

Pronto estuvimos frente a un cuerpo cubierto por una manta blanca, quería salir corriendo de ahí, era cierto que había visto a muchos muertos en mi trabajo lo veía todos los días pero ver a un amigo era algo que nunca te acostumbrarías a ver.

-Blaise- dijo Pansy como si lo estuviera saludando.

Draco se volteo y ahora si estaba llorando, nunca creí ver a Draco en esta situación, sentía que el aire me faltaba, no debí de entrar.

Pansy POV

A veces es difícil comprender el porqué la vida se empeña en destruir la poca felicidad que tienes, otras veces es imposible. Nunca has sido una buena persona, eso bien lo sabes pero tampoco te consideras de las malas, no haces obras de caridad tampoco te importa mucho el prójimo pero no es que le desees el mal a nadie, simplemente eres como la mayoría de la gente. Con defectos y virtudes, tal vez un poco mas de defectos, pero no crees que te merezcas esto, sin duda no puedes mencionar a alguien que merezca esto.

La vida te ha obligado a ser fuerte. Ser una niña mimada con dinero, descendiente de las mejores familias sangre pura de todo el mundo mágico no fue un cuento de hadas como todos pudieran pensar, no ha sido un lecho de rosas. Tu familia tuvo un pasado que desafortunadamente tuviste que arrastrar contigo, que marco tu vida y tu destino, Es por eso te encuentras en una academia de aurores tratando de limpiar tu nombre en lugar que en un campo de quiditch cuidando que ninguna quaffle entre en los aros o mejor aun localizando la snitch antes que el buscador del equipo contrario.

Así que a la princesa Pansy no le costo trabajo construir un castillo de fuertes paredes, de apariencia "impenetrable". Tu escudo personal que te ayudo a enfrentar desde las palabras hirientes de la sociedad en la que vives hasta el ministerio, mortifagos y a magos tenebrosos. Te creías indestructible, infalible y sobretodo libre de cualquier debilidad, y ahora ese "impenetrable" escudo que tienes dentro de ti, que fueron años de forjarlo para que fuera irrompible y perfecto para que ni el mas mínimo mal que pueda haber para tu persona permee ha sido destruido. Simplemente la Princesa se ha topado con un dragón con el que no puede luchar, que ha hecho que aterrices en la realidad, por que no eres ninguna princesa o heroína, eres una simple mortal para la que todavía había algo que puede lastimarte y acabar contigo. Que ilusa eres como te has equivocado todo este tiempo.

Nunca te has puesto a investigar como funciona esto del amor, a hacer un analisis de este sentimiento, lo has sentido claro y tambien has sentido a su nemesis, el odio y en incontables veces los has sentido juntos pero esto que sientes ahora supera cualquier cosa, los crucius de Bellatrix son una caricia en comparacion a la contradiccion de los sentimientos que ahora inunda tu ser.

Tienes miedo, rabia en contra de todo y de todos, sientes que todo lo bueno que pudo haber en ti ha muerto con él, y solo de pensar en la palabra hace que tus instintos más primitivos salgan a la luz y pidan sangre.

No entiendes ni quieres entender el por qué de las cosas, para ti es un hecho de que nada de esto debió de haber pasado, que ni él ni tu hicieron algo que justifique lo que paso, así que no pides consuelo o entendimiento pides que te lo regresen por que eres capaz de ir y traerlo de la muerte, aunque tengas que vender tu alma al diablo, ya ni siquiera te interesa ser buena persona, dar limosnas o hacer obras de caridad, no te preocupa lo que la sociedad piense de ti, tu familia y tu apellido, no te importa acabar con los magos oscuros por ti pueden destruir el mundo si quieren y no habría diferencia.

El remordimiento y las culpas te empiezan a invadir, has sido orgullosa, egoísta y rencorosa y ahora estas pagando con lagrimas y un dolor indescriptible tu actitud de los últimos años. No hay gira tiempos en existencia para que puedas tener el lujo de viajar por el tiempo y cambiar todas esas actitudes de las que hoy reniegas y te avergüenzas, o simplemente para poder evitar lo que paso.

Siempre pensaste en lo que sentías y en lo que querías acorralándolo haciendo que tomara la única decisión que no le cortaba las alas. ¿Por qué? Por que lo querías para ti, que fuera tuyo y todo lo que eso conllevaba y si él no era completamente tuyo no querías nada o al menos de eso intentaste convencerte, Sin embargo hiciste pensar a todo el mundo él fue el malo el que huyo, y tal vez eso sea cierto pero tú fuiste quien lo orillo y eso es algo que nunca te podrás perdonar.

Tus decisiones te han llevado a esto, y aunque no querías que el asunto fuera tan literal como lo fue esta pasando. Perdiste demasiado con la estupida decisión que tomaste, tuviste todo, pero ni eso te basto, a pesar de que él te daba más de lo que merecías.

Creíste que aquel sentimiento que te había acompañado toda la vida, que era reservado para esa persona se había convertido en algo que solo la costumbre puede nombrar, obviamente no es así. Solo lo disfrazaste y esto únicamente desenmascaró lo que había en realidad, ahora esperas poder disfrazar también el dolor y la amargura, aunque algo te dice que será imposible.

La tormenta de sentimientos se hace más grande en cuanto lo ves. Siempre te gusto desde que eras una niña pequeña preferiste a Blaise sobre Draco, fue tu novio mucho antes de que él te lo pidiera, mucho antes de que supieras lo que era el amor.

Lo amaste desde que tuviste consciencia, y hasta la inconsciencia y lo harás hasta que ya no la tengas, y todo ese amor que siempre le has tenido se desborda en cada una de tus lágrimas, no puedes evitar detestarte, debiste de decirle cuanto lo amabas más veces, debiste hacérselo sentir y ahora es demasiado tarde para ello.

Cierras los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, y cuando lo haces toda tu vida pasa antes tus ojos. Cuando eran niños y te jalaba tus coletas y luego te sonreía y señalaba a tu amigo rubio como si él fuera el culpable, o como se comía por ti los vegetales que no te gustaban para que tu madre no te regañara, la forma en la que te defendía cada vez que Draco decía que eras una llorona, cuando te regalo en tu cumpleaños número 6 a _Silvy_ tu serpiente de peluche que aun duerme cerca de ti. Recuerdas Hogwarts y el primer día, tenias miedo y el tomo tu mano para que subieras a la balsa; él día en que esa gallina llamada Buckbeak lastimo a tu mejor amigo y estabas tan preocupada y él te dijo que todo estaría bien, Los celos que sentiste por una tipa de Beauxbatons que lo invito al baile que él te había prometido y terminaste yendo con Draco, cuando en quinto le pidió a Draco cubrir una de sus rondas que le tocaba para ir contigo y pedirte que fueras su novia; la primera vez que se besaron y la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Toda la vida fuiste creyente de que las personas no te marcan, lo que te marca son sus acciones, palabras y momentos que vivieron, ahora crees que es un poco de los dos pues traes tatuada en tu memoria los momentos palabras y acciones de Blaise y a él en tu corazón. Por eso el no ha muerto, ni morirá, no mientras que tu y todos los que lo quieren sigan teniéndolo dentro de su corazón y sus mentes.

Vuelves a poner rápidamente ese trapo blanco que antes lo cubría sobre su cabeza, no necesitas recordar esta imagen tienes muchas otras más en tu mente y decides que así no lo recordaras. Das media vuelta y ves a tus mejores amigos allí, juntos tomados de la mano y sufriendo como tú. Caminas hacia ellos y los abrazas intentando confortarlos y que ellos lo hagan contigo.

* * *

**_Espero no haberlas hecho llorar conmigo era suficiente... ¿Les gusto? Espero sus reviews! y si no actualizo antes de año nuevo, mis mejores deseos a ustedes y a las personas que quieren _**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besoos _**

**_bye _**


	19. ¿Amigos?

_**¡Hola!**_

_**El tiempo pasa muy rápido y no me rinde lo que debería, tal vez no me crean cuando digo "siento la demora" pero así lo es =( no daré excusas que me sobran y que no les interesan pero bueno traigo un nuevo cap no triste como el anterior creo que por esta historia ya sufrimos mucho bueno al menos yo he llorado un montón y ya tengo mi tarjetita dorada de cliente distinguida que me hizo favor "kleenex" de mandármela, me siento tan mal por tantos arbolitos cortados por mis lagrimas… XD**_

* * *

**Draco POV**

Me encontraba sentado en el piso de la sala viendo a Pansy dormir, se notaba que no estaba para nada cómoda aun así dormía y no quería despertarla sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Pansy siempre fue una niña que de alguna manera yo siempre sentí el instinto de protegerla, Ella y Blaise eran algo más que mis mejores amigos, no sabía lo que era tener hermanos pero sin duda las definiciones y lo que comentaba la gente ellos vendrían siendo eso.

Hubo un tiempo en que no me tenía que preocupar por ella pues Blaise lo hacía y definitivamente la cuidaba mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo, aún así intente siempre tener un ojo encima de ella, tal vez por eso una de las cosas que más me arrepiento de haberme ido es no haber estado al pendiente de ella, quise pensar que podía cuidarse sola pero después entendí que no es tanto que necesitara que alguien sacara su varita y hechizar a quien se le acercara con malas intenciones o quien le hiciera daño sino hacerle saber que estaba con ella y que para cualquier cosa podía acudir a mí, aunque solo fuera por una uña rota.

Intuía que no la había pasado bien cuando Blaise había decidido seguirme y que al menos con ella debí de mantener el contacto, me aleje cuando me necesitaba y ahora no haría lo mismo.

Me equivoque con ella y con otras personas más, tal vez con las demás no podría hacer nada por reparar el error pero con Pansy tal vez podría recuperar su confianza en mí, no podía permitirme perderla a ella también.

Hermione dio un vistazo hacia nosotros y me hizo una seña para que la levantáramos y lleváramos a su cuarto, ella acomodo la cama mientras que yo la sostenía en los brazos se había despertado pero al tocar la cama nuevamente volvió a quedar dormida. Hermione le echo una cobija encima y nos quedamos al pie de la puerta viéndola por unos segundos dormir.

Por extraño que pareciera Hermione y yo nos habíamos convertido en sus padres, vigilando que se alimentara, ahuyentando sus pesadillas en las noches, tratando de tranquilizarla cuando se ponía mal. Nosotros no éramos infalibles pero tratábamos de no mostrarlo frente a ella.

Cuando Pansy no estaba en la misma habitación o como ahora dormía el ambiente era tenso, sabía que estaba invadiendo su privacidad y espacio, yo le había preguntado si estaba de acuerdo y ella acepto, incluso creo que le daba cierta tranquilidad aunque ahora no estaba muy seguro de ello. Hermione como siempre se mostraba políticamente correcta, pero definitivamente no era quien yo conocía y de cierta forma me molestaba así que yo también me limitaba a comportarme con ella como lo establecían los códigos de convivencia.

Mi tiempo en este lugar estaba contado, si me hubiera comportado y no hubiera besado a Hermione las cosas no estarían tan tensas, ella hacia como si lo hubiera olvidado y me parecía que era lo adecuado porque no tenía respuestas si ella preguntaba que pretendía con besarla.

Hermione salió del cuarto, me senté en el sillón que se había convertido en mi cama estas últimas semanas, no había regresado a mi departamento desde aquel día y este sillón me parecía más apetecible que mi cama o la de Astoria. Hice un gesto con la mano invitándola a que tomará asiento, después de todo era su sillón…

**Hermione POV**

Tres semanas en donde después del funeral Pansy, Draco y yo nos habíamos encerrado en el departamento, Pansy no había querido regresar a casa de sus padres que tanto le habían insistido al verla tan mal, le traía tantos recuerdos…tampoco quería estar sola pero ni que Harry la acompañara y de alguna forma la entendía pero no justificaba la culpabilidad que tenía.

Yo había cancelado mi viaje Alex no se había molestado pero yo sí cuando me dijo que él se iría a visitar a su familia ¿Dónde había quedado ese "en las buenas y en las malas estaremos juntos"? No exteriorice mi enojo estaba demasiado agotada para iniciar una discusión tan trivial como aquella, aunque era una realidad que con eso lo quise un poco menos. Para ser sincera como pasaron los días su decisión no me molesto demasiado Draco se había instalado en nuestro hogar no iba a dejar sola a Pansy era la única persona aparte de mí a quien le permitía acercarse y su presencia ayudaba a que nuestra amiga se sintiera un poco mejor. Ahora no importaba mucho la incomodidad que sentía cuando él andaba sin camisa por la casa si eso hacía que Pansy bromeara un poco y se sintiera mucho mejor.

Hace semanas atrás pude haber jurado que conocía a Pansy, pero simplemente estas semanas sentía que lo que había conocido de ella era una farsa. Se veía tan frágil… tan humana, no es que antes no lo fuera sino que ahora todo lo que sentía y pensaba estaba a flor de piel y no era capaz de ocultar lo que pasaba dentro de ella. No era raro verla reír acompañada de unas cuentas lagrimas, o de verla llorar amargamente intentando componer una sonrisa en su rostro, otra veces solo reía y muchas veces encerrada en su cuarto hablaba con alguien que no estaba. También había tomado la costumbre de contar anécdotas sobre Blaise momentos que pasaron juntos de algunos conocía la existencia otros eran nuevos para mí.

Por otro lado Draco se había sumado a la experiencia y lo estaba tomando tranquilamente, a veces cuando los recuerdos eran demasiado para soportarlo se salía tranquilamente de la habitación y el departamento y después de un par de horas llegaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Aún así era el más fuerte de los tres siempre usaba las palabras indicadas para consolarnos y hacer que las lagrimas disminuyeran enseguida.

Yo llevaba una sensación de intranquilidad desde ese día que solo disminuía cuando las lágrimas salían, tenía algo que decir pero no sabía si era buen momento para hacerlo, tal vez debería quedarme callada. Deseche la idea de mi mente si yo estuviera en el lugar de Pansy me gustaría que me lo contaran.

Pansy quedo dormida en el sillón en una posición que no se veía para nada cómoda Draco y yo la ayudamos a llegar a su habitación, quise contarle a Draco sobre lo que me había dicho Blaise sobre Pansy. Él hizo que me sentara para que pudiera estar cómoda.

-¿quieres empezar tú o lo hago yo?-pregunto él.

Lo mire a los ojos intentando adivinar lo que él quería decirme, pero no encontré nada, me removí incomoda y le respondí.

-Empieza tú.

Draco y yo de verdad intentábamos que las cosas y la convivencia fuera de lo más natural pero fallábamos estrepitosamente y más cuando Pansy no estaba en medio de nosotros, definitivamente no sabíamos cómo tratar como si fuéramos amigo o conocidos, nos saltamos toda esa parte, yo me negaba a pensar que la situación fuera todo o nada amarlo u odiarlo. La triste realidad era que existían tantas cosas sin aclarar, tantas palabras no dichas y sobretodo resentimiento al menos de mi parte que se volvía insoportable tenerlo en una habitación y estar en silencio en ciertos momentos. Con todo eso ninguno de los dos lograba tener el valor de hablar de la noche en la que se marcho sin decir adiós.

Me molestaba la sensación que tenía por las mañanas al despertarme e ir a ver a la sala si Draco aun estaba ahí, tenía miedo de ver que se había ido y que me había dejado con esta nueva Pansy, no estaba segura de poder en estos momentos con esta responsabilidad. El la conocía mejor que yo y era una de las razones por las que Pansy aun no enloquecía.

-Blaise tenía una colección de cartas para Pansy, no sé de que hablaban solo cuando estaba de muy mal humor se ponía a escribir y eso le tranquilizaba, nunca mando ninguna todas las dejaba en mi habitación siempre por si en algún momento en que pudiera estar tomado se armaba de valor para mandárselas. Revise las fechas y hay una última la del día de la competencia, Sé que se las debo hacer llegar pero no sé si sea el momento- comento

-Yo hable con Blaise y me confesó que la amaba, no sé si decírselo ¿Crees que sea prudente contarle acerca de nuestra última plática y entregarle las cartas?  
Draco suspiro y se apretó el puente de su nariz.

-Tal vez debamos esperar, ella estaba iniciando una relación con Potter, no debe sentirse culpable y quizás esto solo empeore la situación.

-Lo sé Harry está muy triste porque no lo permite que este a su lado, pero ella necesita su tiempo y con esta información quizás retrase su recuperación

Draco asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirarme.

-¿Quisieras contarme lo que hablaron?-preguntó

-sabes… quizás la que no esté preparada para hablarlo sea yo y Pansy si lo pueda oír.

-¿Tan malo fue?- preguntó Draco

- Los amigos hablan de temas que no son muy cómodos pero que son necesarios para que sea más fácil enfrentar la realidad, hablamos de eso pero creo que no tiene caso que lo hablemos tú y yo porque no somos amigos

* * *

**Hermione no siendo lo que se dice especialmente amable con Draco, pero se lo merece! **

**Espero que les haya gustado después de este cap oficialmente ya viene el dramione y la tan merecida platica de que fue lo que paso este es un cap que se le llama de transición por eso es corto…. Pero el prox prometo que será bastante largo **

**Las invito a que pasen a leer mis historias, tengo unas nuevas que no estaban desde la última vez que actualice esta, la más reciente "Enough" Dramione por supuesto…**

**Las leo en los reviews!**

**Besoos**

**Bye **


	20. Decisiones

_**Hola!**_

_**Esta vez tarde menos que la vez pasada, este cap lo tenía en mente y en borrador desde que comencé con la historia y a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que tenía que tener me costó trabajo, en fin gracias por sus reviews y alertas espero que les guste el cap.**_

* * *

_Decisiones _

Iba de camino hacía mi casa, le había pedido a Alex hacerlo sola, ya que él se estaba empeñando en acompañarme, necesitaba oxigenar y procesar en lo que me acababa de meter.

Era de esos días en donde algunos rayos del sol casi imperceptibles alumbraban escasos espacios de la ciudad, me gustaban porque encontrabas viento y lluvia, haciendo que el aire fuera denso, el sol quitaba un poco la opacidad del gris y si tenías suerte te encontrabas con un hermoso arcoíris.

Aunque la idea original era procesar ese "si quiero" que había mencionado horas atrás ahora mismo no tenía ganas y evitaba pensar distrayéndome con la lluvia que apenas si me rozaba pues el goteo no era tan constante y era poco.

El camino era largo si caminabas, normalmente de su casa a la mía siempre tomaba un taxi y en veinte minutos estaba ahí o también estaba la opción de ir por la chimenea, ya llevaba un buen rato incluso comenzaba a sentir que la planta de mis pies punzaba alerta de que ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en un punto en donde tenía que elegir por donde continuar, si por el camino más corto ruidoso y menos bonito o por el hermoso con grandes jardines y casas pero largo. Casi me reí por la situación y por los cinco minutos que llevaba en la esquina sospesando los pros y los contra. Nunca he sido práctica a la hora de elegir y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida lo tome con tal ligereza que ni me tome 3 segundos para pensármelo.

Podía tardarme cinco minutos pensando en qué camino tomar y no en pensar si de verdad me quería casar con Alexander.

Pase los dos meses que había estado en Alemania furiosa con él, incluso en mi mente había terminado con la relación, no había leído sus cartas y mucho menos le había escrito yo una, para mí era imperdonable que se hubiera ido cuando más lo necesitaba. Lo que me hacía pensar en que si me casaba con él tal vez no cumpliría como yo esperaba de él el famoso "En las buenas y en las malas" Pero no todavía no pensaría en eso.

Entonces dos días atrás me había llegado una carta por el correo muggle y como no estaba el remitente la abrí y me encontré con su letra y todo un discurso acerca del perdón y el arrepentimiento. Casi mientras leía podía escuchar su voz en un tono lastimero y de verdadero arrepentimiento que logro conmoverme. Y vamos no es que me costará mucho pues mi sensibilidad estaba en su máxima expresión.

El defecto de Alex es que no era perfecto y que cometía errores, pero nunca lastimaba o hacia las cosas deliberadamente a diferencia de un par de personas que podía nombrar. No podía ser tan radical y juzgarlo por dos o tres cosas que no me parecían cuando generalmente todo en él era bueno.

Era tan extraño ser yo la mala de la película, parecía una egoísta e intransigente a su lado seguro eran ideas mías pero no podía cambiar la manera en cómo me sentía.

Verlo fue un bálsamo, la calma después de la tormenta, me había sentido asfixiada desde la muerte de Blaise, respire otro tipo de sentimientos en el ambiente y pase una mañana sin lágrimas, ni recuerdos que oprimen el corazón.

No recordaba que así se sentía estar con él, porque si lo hubiera hecho seguro lo hubiera extrañado, tomar ese respiro fuera de esas cuatro paredes que me estaban quitando mi energía, era lo que necesitaba, eso y un poco de consuelo que él me brindo de inmediato.

Deje que la lluvia me, rozará ya casi llegaba y unas gotitas no me harían daño.

En los últimos dias mi mente había adquirido la particularidad de crear una barrera protegiendome de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser dolorosa y por esa razón no entendía como es que había aceptado algo que me haría sufrir, tal vez era una locura pensar que Alex podía lastimarme él no lo haría pero aun así no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Cuando creía que ya estaba curada de las _enfermedades_ del pasado tengo una pequeña recaída.

Vi mi edificio aquel que hace años había escogido junto con Pansy el que se volvió mi refugio, las paredes que me protegían del dolor que llevaban los recuerdos que no se iban... Ahora ya no era más mi refugio era una jaula de cristal que me hacia sentir expuesta tal como el bello anillo que no dejaba de sentirse un intruso entre mis dedos.

Sintiendo un poco de rechazo hacia el brillante lo voltee, no había prisa para cuestionarme las noches de insomnio se encargarían de había transcurrido tan rápido eran largas y en algo debía de entretenerme.

Después de subir con pesadez las escaleras lo único que deseaba era llegar al cómodo sillón de tres plazas que estaba en la sala, tenderme a lo largo y abrazar el cojín gris para recuperar la calidez perdida después del chipi chipi.

El sonido de las llaves me hizo sentir en casa deje que el chirrido de la puerta fuera mas ruidoso de lo normal para que supieran que había llegado. No quería hablar con uno ni con la otra, quería guardar para mi la sensación de libertad que había experimentado horas atrás con Alex, era egoísta tal vez y por el momento no me importaba serlo.

Como consecuencia Draco volteo hacia mi dirección. Él se había vuelto un bonito y atractivo objeto de la decoración del departamento combinaba con los muebles y con el estado de animo que reinaba en el espacio. Era como si estuviera en su ambiente y yo estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Casi me dieron ganas de salir otra vez, pero recordé que era mi casa y él el invitado y si alguien debía irse era él, aun no era demasiado descortés ni desconsiderada así que seguí en lo mío. Cruce la instancia y tome mi lIbro que estaba en una de las mesitas que estaba a lado del sillón donde Draco estaba, retome mi camino, dispuesta a encerrarme en mi habitación y dejar que mis pensamientos me atormentaran por una vez más, al parecer esta vez sería peor ya que no alcance a llegar a mi habitación pues Draco había tomado mi brazo impidiendo que diera un paso más.

Me di vuelta y lo encaré supe sus intenciones de inmediato, me sorprendió un poco saber que todavía podía saber cosas de él con solo mirarlo, pero más lo que se traía entre manos ¿de verdad tendríamos que pasar por todo este asunto tan penoso? Al parecer al fin había tomado valor. Para mi podría llegar a ser doloroso e incomodo pero yo no tenía nada que decir, él se había marchado. A estas alturas no esperaba una explicación o justificación, tampoco es que me diera lo mismo, sin embargo por las nuevas circunstancias era un tema que estaba por demás.

-No es necesario Draco ya no-dije antes de que él comenzará

Mi tono no reflejaba rencor sino más bien esperanza de que las aguas siguieran en calma,

-Lo es Hermione- dijo él en voz baja pero con mucha seguridad

Podía intuir que había pasado muchos dias considerando esto, así era él pensaba mucho en cada paso que daba porque después no miraba atrás ni mucho menos regresaba. Sí que lo sabía.

-Tal vez para ti lo sea, pero para mí no, me negaste saber los porqués en ese momento quédate con tu decisión que a mí ya no me interesa.

Toda la vida he sido curiosa y saber los porqués siempre fue algo que me importaba, podía tener al alcance la pregunta que me había rondado más tiempo por mi mente y la única que no podría buscar en un libro. Imaginé este momento miles de veces, siempre yo reprochando, alzando la voz, llorando y exigiendo respuestas y ahora me sorprendía la aparente tranquilidad y desinterés que me llenaba. Definitivamente así era mejor menos humillante y doloroso.

Tal vez al fin había superado ese episodio de mi vida, o tal vez no lo había superado y por eso no deseaba enterarme, y aunque sabía que el dolor que sentí en ese momento con lo que él tuviera que decirme no se compararía no quería saber.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- preguntó.

No sabía si reír o echarme a llorar del coraje ¿miedo? Él menos que nadie podría hablarme de ese término.

-No fui yo la que se marcho y no tuvo el valor de enfrentar al otro ¿A qué crees que le tendría miedo? ¿A confirmar cada una de las teorías que hice? Estoy por encima de todo eso, las novelas dramáticas y de suspenso no son lo mío.

Sabía que no me lo iba a poner tan fácil aun así mi deber era luchar.

-Entonces nada pierdes con quedarte- dijo él tranquilamente

-Tampoco gano nada, te estoy haciendo un favor si hace tiempo no diste explicaciones fue porque no quisiste así que no veo porque lo tengas que hacer ahora. Si por alguna razón crees que yo lo necesito lamento que te hayas formado esa idea y ahora te sientas comprometido.

-Cuando me fui siempre supe que un día iba a regresar y debía de hablar de eso contigo.

Las dudas me embargaron abrasadoramente, él siempre supo que regresaría ¿Por qué? Era obvio que habían terminado las cosas, no entendía ni deseaba entender, nunca pensé que diría esto pero era mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

-¿Y no te cuestionaste si cuando regresarás iba yo a querer escucharte? Siempre has sido egoísta Malfoy, antepones tus intereses y necesidades sin importarte que te estés llevando en el camino.

No le importó lo que yo pude sentir y esa era la realidad. Draco me miraba como si con eso pudiera ser capaz de descubrir la forma en la que yo cediera.

-Sé que fue mi culpa que tú y yo termináramos y no de la mejor manera, al menos es algo que debemos hacer.

-No se puede regresar el tiempo así que no podemos terminar "bien" ¿de veras quieres que te escuche? Lo haré y si lo hago es porque invariablemente estamos ligados y me estoy cansando de los silencios incómodos y no quiero que volvamos a retomar el tema nunca más.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y permaneció unos segundos callado como si estuviera pensado por donde comenzar.

-Antes que nada debo de decirte que lamento haberme ido

Escogió mal las palabras por donde comenzar estaba completamente a la defensiva y debía controlarme para que el continuara.

-No hubo un solo día en que no me cuestionará la decisión que tome, en ese momento no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor decisión y ahora tampoco lo estoy.

Decisiones la vida estaba llena de ellas, definitvamente uno tenia que pensar y analizar, El nunca pensó en lo que su elección repercutiría en mi, lo que me hizo sentir culpable por la ligereza en la que tome la decisión de casarme con Alexander.

-Pues es mejor que te convenzas de que así fue- dije tomando con más fuerza el libro

-Creéme que lo hago todos los dias, pero si lo dice Hermione Jean Granger es porque es verdad y tiempo de que me lo crea- dijo derrochando sarcasmo

¿Donde estaba el Malfoy que hace cinco minutos casi se arrodillaba para que lo escuchará?

-Creo que ahora veo lo que ves tu, es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Estuve a punto de conseguir lo que había querido al principio, pero al parecer lo que de verdad quería era fastidiarlo ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan inmadura?

-No, ahora hablarás no hay nada peor que dejar una conversación inconclusa nunca sabes si mañana se podrá continuar.

Había citado una de las citas del profesor favorito de Draco en la academia de aurores, ese maestro había estado tan cerca de la muerte tantas veces que no le gustaba dejar asuntos pendientes, ese hombre me caía bien.

-Yo Draco Malfoy no le debo explicaciones a nadie Pero después de lo de Blaise supe que no hay que dejar asuntos pendientes en este mundo.

-sientete liberado porque no hay nada entre nosotros que haya ido a parar al departamento de misterios por asuntos sin resolver.

-¿Por qué lo haces más difícil de lo que es?-dijo Draco desesperado.

-Bien me quedaré aquí sentada sin decir nada y te escucharé-dije mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón donde Draco había estado cuando llegue.

-Tampoco lo pongas de esa forma- se sentó frente a mí en la mesita de centro

No quise decir nada más pues no nos llevaría a ningún lado aparte de que nos distraeríamos del asunto principal.

Hice un movimiento con la mano para que continúe.

-¿recuerdas todo lo que vivimos dijimos y prometimos que haríamos juntos?- dijo mirándome a los ojos como si con eso yo no pudiera mentir.

-Tengo buena memoria ¿Lo olvidaste?

Ese _¿Lo olvidaste?_ Iba no por si había olvidado que tenia buena memoria sino por si había olvidado lo otro. Draco negó con la cabeza y volvió a quedarse callado.

Por unos segundos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente y pocas veces me he sentido tan frustrada como en este momento pues aunque puse mucho empeño en olvidar, todavía recordaba que hace no mucho tiempo éramos él y yo, soñar y hacer planes a su lado era fácil. Me gaste los ahorros de mi vida comprando la idea de que la felicidad solo podía existir a su lado, y que no había nada que juntos no pudiéramos lograr ¿Habrá pensado él lo mismo? Y es que creer que estaríamos juntos era sencillo, después de todo lo que perdimos y vivimos nuestro amor era la única esperanza y lo que nos quedaba para seguir adelante. Recordar como todo solía ser no resultaba doloroso solo se sentía una especie de nostalgia que no era preocupante. Lo preocupante era recordar la forma en que me había derrumbado.

-Quiero que sepas que todo lo que prometí, lo que dije, lo que _hice_ de verdad lo sentía.

-Lo sé…

Nadie, ni siquiera Malfoy podía mentir de tal forma, a pesar de cómo había terminado la historia de pocas cosas podía estar segura, Draco Malfoy alguna vez me amo. Deseaba preguntarle qué había pasado, las palabras se me atoraban en la boca, pero no podía, ya no quería enterarme.

-Y te preguntarás ¿entonces qué paso?- leyó mis pensamientos.

-No voy a negar que un par de meses después de que te fuiste la pregunta me dio vueltas por la cabeza día y noche también creí que todavía existía alguna posibilidad, y otra de que me explicarás que paso pero no tarde en darme cuenta que esas posibilidades te las llevaste con tu silencio, así que procura que sea buena no quiero decepcionarme.- dije sonriendo

Mi sonrisa no era sarcástica ni trágica, tampoco natural, más bien neutral.

-¿Supiste de mi después de que me fui?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

-Claro que supe de ti, en la academia lo hombres no dejaban de hablar de ello, oí que te habías establecido en Alemania junto con Blaise que eran brillantes y llevaban una vida llena de placeres y diversión. Era como el sueño de cualquier hombre hecho realidad, supongo que esa vida era la que de verdad querías y no te lo reprocho pero nada te costaba hablar con la verdad.

-No quería lastimarte.

-Y pensaste que si te ibas sin decir nada sería lo mejor.

Draco se quedo en silencio y yo también quería que confirmara lo que había dicho.

-¿por qué estas tan callado? Fue lo que creíste, ahora que lo veo fríamente fui yo la que creí que no era propio de ti huir como si tuvieras algo que ocultar, me culpo por pensar que eras alguien que no.

-Tú me enseñaste que no todo es blanco o negro, no juzgues mis decisiones sin haberme escuchado antes- dijo molesto.

-Perdón pero siempre creí que las acciones dicen más que mil palabras.

-Y la mayoría de las veces así es, depende de cómo se vayan llevando las situaciones, no siempre es lo que parece

De verdad que quería entenderlo pero mi mente no daba para más.

-Entonces enlistemos como se fueron dando las cosas. Te fuiste sin despedirte, ni una sola palabra me dijiste, y mira que tuviste tiempo pero preferiste hacer _otras cosas_, en lugar de hablar y sellar las grietas decidiste abrirlas. Yo por supuesto no tenía ni idea del estado en el que nos encontrábamos no hubo señales o tal vez si y no me di o no quise darme cuenta.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-¿no te acuerdas o fueron las cosas diferentes para ti?

-Las cosas no fueron diferentes para mí.

Me costaba imaginar a Draco tendido en un cama llorando con Blaise, no definitivamente él no había pasado por lo que yo.

-Entonces no te acuerdas, así como no te acordaste en ese momento el porqué me amabas, solo sabías que dejaste de hacerlo ¿pensaste en mi los últimos dos años?

-¿Y tú me olvidaste completamente?- preguntó él

-No, ya te lo he dicho mi memoria es prodigiosa, pero mi corazón no y creo que más bien lo que en realidad quisiste preguntar es si te deje de querer y así es.

A veces pienso en qué hice mal, pero cuanto más lo hago, menos entiendo, después de que se fue le di el espacio para que pudiera pensar si eso de verdad quería, mantuve las distancias, no lo busque tal vez él era el que necesitaba buscarse para que pudiera ser libre, al menos confío en que haya encontrado lo que le faltaba a mi lado.

-Si el tiempo se hubiera congelado…-lo interrumpí.

-No digas que ahora deseas que el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Las lamentaciones y errores son productos de la memoria, que nos hacen recordar todo lo que hicimos pero en el momento no pensamos que pasaría con cada decisión. Ninguno de los dos se puso a pensar que tan amargas serían las consecuencias de tu y yo juntos.

Me acomode el cabello que caía por mi frente aún húmedo por la lluvia, no procese lo que había hecho sin querer había dejado que viera el anillo, deje mi mano un momento más en el cabello y él lentamente sujeta mi mano acomodando en su lugar aquel precioso diamante.

El ambiente se hace tenso, y de veras que no quiero pensar que sea por esa razón, no debería de ser por eso, trato de convencerme pero ese sexto sentido del que tanto nos regodeamos las mujeres no puede fallar.

Es un momento de tranquilidad como la tormenta antes de la calma, se oye mi latido agitado y su respiración profunda es como si al fin estuviéramos dando un minuto de silencio por ese amor que murió.

Mi mirada va hacia el dichoso anillo que él ha volteado dejándolo como siempre debió de estar, brillando en todo su esplendor.

Nada pasa todo sigue en una calma que me da terror, necesito que diga algo pero sigue sin pasar, dirijo mis ojos hacia él y me invade una impotencia de no sé de qué, pero apenas si puedo con ella.

Entonces pasa y me abraza y todo lo frío que estaba en mi corazón poco a poco se descongela, no puedo tenerlo tan cerca como quisiera, la calidez de sus brazos es prestada y prohibida, mis sentimientos están desahuciados y por más que pida ayuda sé que nadie vendrá para salvarlos.

Aun en sus brazos el comenzó a hablar

-Esperaba que al regresar me vieras como antes, que todo fuera igual, lo más lógico sería que me olvidarás y que continuarás con tu vida aunque esperaba rdaras, que para mí, esto no ha terminado.

Comencé a sollozar, él no podía estar diciéndome eso, lo abracé más fuerte.

-Shh…No pasa nada, olvidarás lo que te acabo de decir, yo seguiré con Astoria mientras que tú te casarás con él. No quise ni quiero molestarte, pero no pediré perdón por los besos robados quiero que estés bien y que seas feliz…

Por un instante efímero me rodea un sentimiento de impotencia y coraje. Porque a pesar de que siempre le eche la culpa a Draco ahora es que me doy cuenta que también tuve culpa yo. No le preste atención a todas esas señales, di por hecho que solo eran falsas alarmas y eso hizo que poco a poco todo se viniera abajo, y la culpa compartida no me hace sentir mejor, que él lo pueda ver también menos….

Por fin entendí lo que Ron decía sobre nosotros: estábamos condenados, mientras que todo se caía a nuestro alrededor yo solo podía ver lo que tenía enfrente que era Draco, estar protegida entre sus brazos, mientras que él veía la catástrofe.

El no fue el malo por huir, él solo vio por sí mismo, sus intereses salvándose de ser destruido, dejando que sobre mi cayeran todas las ruinas. Ante mis ojos vi pasar todo lo malo que pudo ser el final de nuestra relación si se hubiera quedado, no sabía si estaba tratando de justificarlo o qué, pero supongo que quedarse a pelear por algo que no tenia solución y desgastarse en el proceso tampoco era la mejor opción.

Yo era feliz y prefiero quedarme con ese recuerdo no sé si estoy siendo demasiado condescendiente, pero seguir dándole más vueltas a esto no nos regresará al pasado, no hará que nos amemos de nuevo, nuestros corazones no volverán a sincronizarse

Poco a poco nos alejamos, yo seguí sentada mientras que él cruzaba la estancia para entrar al cuarto de Pansy, me acosté en el sillón abracé el cojín gris como inicialmente quise hacerlo cuando llegue pensé en Alex y su propuesta por un segundo pero me quite la idea de la cabeza pues ya no había mucho que pensar, en cambio seguí pensando en las palabras de Draco podía oír su voz en mi mente y no falto mucho para que me arrullará y durmiera en paz.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado =)Me abstengo de los comentarios sobre el cap, pero claro siempre podemos comentarlos sus reviews y los reply**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bye **_


	21. ¿Qué quiero?

**Hola! **

**¿como ****están? espero que hayan pasado unas lindas festividades a lado de las personas que quieren =) Este cap es cortito, siempre es un placer meterse en la piel de Lucius Malfoy (con todo respeto a la suegra Narcissa). Por ahora era lo último que iba haber de "Dramione" ya que los próximos dos capítulos es sobre Pansy y Harry que han estado muy ausentes en estos últimos capítulos **

* * *

**Hermione POV**

En cuanto desperté solo tenia una idea en mi cabeza: Ir a ver a Lucius Malfoy.

Salí mucho antes de que el sol saliera necesitaba quitarme de esa sensación de desasociego, de no saber que hacer, necesitaba que alguien me reafirmará que estaba en la dirección correcta y Lucius era la persona perfecta te decía las cosas tal y como el pensaba sin importarle tus sentimientos necesitaba un poco de cruda verdad.

Al llegar a su celda ya el sol comenzaba a salir, no hubo nada de saludos u otras cosas me limite a mostrarle mi mano, el reviso con bastante detenimiento el anillo parecia que fuera un experto en joyas y estuviera determinado su valor monetario.

-es… Interesante el anillo, no se compara con el de los Malfoy pero está bien

-Tus comentarios siempre tan certeros dan en la yaga.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así… seguro si se lo pides a tu prometido puede cambiártelo por uno mejor- dijo sarcásticamente

-No sé porque creí que podrías ayudarme-dije mientras tomaba mi bolso dispuesta a irme

Era tan dificil decir: "Felicidades no eres tan idiota como creí" o "No aprendes niña, me alegro que mi hijo se haya desecho de ti a tiempo"

Lucius se quedo en su lugar viendo distraídamente sus dedos, ignorándome por completo, llegue a la puerta de la celda y volvió a hablar.

-No niña, no soy un consejero amoroso, así que si vienes por uno vas por buen camino al márchate, nadie solucionara tu vida.

-Eres tan sutil…

-y tu muy tonta

Tenía lágrimas contenidas en los ojos los aprete intentando fulminarlo con la mirada, no pretendía otra cosa que me dijera algo esclarecedor, pensé que con el tiempo él habría cambiado su percepción hacia mi y tendría un poco de consideración conmigo.

Lucius se paro y me tendió un pañuelo con las sus iníciales bordadas en plata

-Evítanos el momento desagradable, creí que habías aprendido que las lágrimas no resolverán tus problemas.

-Tú me dijiste que él no regresaría.

Tal vez tenia guardado todo ese resentimiento y ahora con lo sensible que estaba salia a flote

-Y tenia buenos argumentos para decírtelo, hay algo que no te dije, Yo sabía que él se iba a ir.

Nunca me había sentido tan traicionada como en ese momento, pero ¿qué podía esperarme? Al fin y al cabo Draco era su hijo

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, sé que Draco es tu hijo pero al menos pudiste advertírmelo y no quedar como idiota.

-Yo te lo dije, Draco no es más mi hijo.

- No entiendo porque estas tan molesto con Draco si hizo lo que querías.

-Draco nunca hace lo que yo quiero

-¿querías que se quedará conmigo?- pregunte ironica

-Como si hubiera importado lo que yo hubiera querido.

-Creo que apesar de todo Draco siempre ha respetado tu opinión.

Parecía que no me había escuchado

-Por más que lo he intentado no logro entederlos, ni a ti ni a Draco ayer hablé con él, años espere tener la respuesta de porque se fue y resulto ser tan decepcionante la razón que ya no sé si reirme o enojarme por todo el sufrimiento causado por un decisión tan estúpida.

-No hay decisiones estúpidas solo buenas y malas, hay que analizarlas fríamente y no competer la imprudencia de seguir esa tontería de las corazonadas.

-¿tú dices que siempre hay que hacerle caso a la cabeza?

-Siempre terminas malinterpretando todo lo que te digo, pero Dime ¿sigue Draco sin saber que es lo que quiere?

Suspire frustrada, solo de acordarme de la conversación me agotaba

-¿Tu qué crees? Me ha dicho que esperaba que al regresar todo fuera igual que antes pero ha regresado con Astoria Greengrass y no es como si la piense dejar.

Seguía haciendo ruido sus palabras, ¿porqué no solo podía olvidarlas y ya?

-¿Astoria Greengrass? Alguna vez le sugerí que saliera con ella, es de tan buena familia como tonta.

-Al fin te esta haciendo caso

-Él cree que me reta y yo creo que sigue siendo un niño caprichoso y estúpido al final quien sigue pagando las consecuencias de sus decisiones es él.

-Y tú...

-No puedo echarle la culpa a Draco de la decisión que yo tome, estoy aquí porqué debo estar aquí.

-Entonces solo debes decirle que te alegra tanto que este con Astoria para que se aleje de ella, si es lo que quieres

-Si él cree que merece a alguien como Astoria por mi esta bien, te repito es su decisión. Tal vez él no lo sabía en ese momento cuando se fue a Alemania, incluso tal vez ahora sigue sin darse cuenta pero un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere Granger, vete con cuidado porque parece que no solo él sabe que es lo que quiere.

Lo mire ofendida, pero si me ponía a pensar realmente no sabía que era lo que quería y ya ni hablemos de conseguirlo.

-Para que no se te haga tan díficil puedes empezar por que es lo que _no_ quieres –dijo con un falso tono condescendiente.

Salí de Azkaban y supe inmediatamente que era lo que no quería: Que Draco estuviera con Astoria ni con ninguna otra, el problema es que tampoco sabía si quería que estuviera conmigo.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews_**

**_nos leemos_**

**_besos_**

**_bye_**


	22. Tu y yo otra vez

**_Hola!_**

_**Me emociona estar más cerca del próximo cap ya que estará a cargo de Draco y lo hare sufrir, después de este capitulo se podrán dar una idea del porque. Están advertidas =) Gracias por sus reviews. alertas y favs**_

* * *

Hermione había llegado al departamento, durante todo el camino le había dado vueltas y más vueltas a todo lo que Lucius le había dicho y al final había llegado a tres conclusiones:

Una, No quería a Draco con Astoria ni con ninguna otra.

Dos, tampoco estaba segura de quererlo con ella

Tres, Quería que él fuera feliz

Probablemente la que era más poderosa de esas tres era la última, tanto que si él iba a ser feliz y para eso Astoria u otra entraban en escena ella estaría bien con eso.

Le preocupaba también no estar segura de quererlo con ella, debería estar segura de esa afirmación, después de todo había accedido a casarse. Tal vez estaba haciendo todo mal, no podía hacer las cosas tan a la ligera, no quería lastimar a Alex y tampoco quería salir lastimada.

Vio a Draco tocando furiosamente la puerta para que Pansy la abriera.

-¿qué paso?- preguntó

-Le di las cartas de Blaise y ahora me odia por no habérselas dado antes. No ha querido hablar conmigo, pero llega el estúpido de Potter y lo acepta como si nada

-¿De qué cartas hablas?

-De todas esas cartas que le escribió cuando estuvimos en Alemania, parece difícil de creer pero Blaise era un romántico.

-Nunca tuve dudas de que la quería, pero supongo que para ella no estaba tan claro. Debiste dárselas antes.

-Tú sabes que hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, pero si hay algo que no deja de pesarme en la conciencia es no haber hecho nada para que Blaise se quedará aquí con Pansy.

-No te culpes, Blaise sería incapaz de culparte porque sabía que había sido su decisión irse, ni siquiera Pansy te culpa.

-Necesito hablar con ella, no quiero perderla también. Haz algo con Potter.

-Démosle su espacio, hace mucho que no se ven, Pansy no lo sabe, pero lo necesita.

-Supongo que tendré que confiar en que me perdone algún día, hoy saliste muy temprano, estaba esperándote, esta vez no quería irme sin despedirme.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto Hermione

Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que todo le empezaba a doler, sobretodo el pecho. Volvían apoderarse de ella antiguos sentimientos ¿cómo olvidarlos? Tanto tiempo… era inexplicable a menos que todavía lo quisiera y si lo hacía, Hermione casi quiso gritar cuando se lo admitió así misma.

-Si ¿a que me quedo? Pansy me odia y no hablemos de ti…

Hermione avanzo hacia él y lo abrazo, tomo a Draco desprevenido, él tardo en devolverle el abrazo.

Él volvería a desaparecer de su vida, lo único que cambiaba es que ahora lo sabía, debería de hacer alguna diferencia, pero la verdad es que todo volvía a ser tan malo como aquella vez. Dolía y eso estaba tan mal de cualquier forma en que se viera, pareciera que no había aprendido nada todo estos años, que seguía siendo tan vulnerable a las decisiones de Draco como tiempo atrás.

-Nunca has sido bueno en las despedidas Malfoy, pero sin duda la anterior fue mejor que esta.

Draco rio, sabía a lo que se refería. Tal vez fue cruel la vez pasada, pero no cambiaría la forma despedirse y podía jurar que tampoco ella.

-Esta debe de ser realmente mala entonces, pero todavía tengo oportunidad de mejorarla.-dijo mientras besaba su mejilla, dejo unos segundos más sus labios sobre la piel de Hermione.

Quizás debería dejar que se fuera, seguro sería lo mejor para ambos pero podía ser egoísta solo un momento, él se lo debía. Y si ella necesitaba de Draco por un poquito de tiempo él no iba a encontrar la forma de negarse.

-Podrías intentarlo- dijo ella en voz baja

La culpa invadía a Hermione, mañana se arrepentiría, mañana sufriría.

Draco no sabía si lo decía en serio o solo bromeaba con él, hace tanto que ella no jugaba así, intento buscar la mirada de Hermione pero ella se rehusaba a verlo a los ojos tenía tanto miedo de que viera como volvía a lastimarla.

Tal vez se arrepentiría más tarde, tal vez no, sólo sabía que no quería que Draco se fuera así. Le dio un suave beso en su barbilla, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que él entendiera y si, eso era lo único que él necesitaba.

La besaba y la volvía a besar, era tan doloroso cuando se separaba para tomar aire, Ella estaba ahí entre sus brazos, no sabía como le había hecho todo ese tiempo para estar lejos de ella.

-Draco, Harry esta dentro y puede salir en cualquier momento

Sin decir nada más se metieron dentro de la habitación de Hermione.

…

Pansy estaba tan enojada con Draco, tan dolida que no quería verlo, tanto que cuando apareció Harry prefirió enfrentarse a él que ver a su mejor amigo.

A Harry le había costado mucho tomar la decisión de aparecerse en el departamento que compartían Hermione y Pansy, y al parecer llego en un buen momento.

-Parece que hubieran pasado mil años desde la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Harry acomodando su cabello

Había querido verla desde el instante en el que ella había desaparecido de su vista en la búsqueda de Blaise y ahora que podía hacerlo no sabía que hacer, aparentemente estaba ahí igual pero sabía que ya no era la misma.

-¿Tan acabada me veo?-dijo Pansy tratando de sonar enfadada, pero estaba demasiado cansada para cualquier cosa

Harry casi quiso sonreír, todavía existía algo de la Pansy que dejo de ver hace semanas.

Ella quería estar en cualquier lugar, en una misión o a punto de morir pero no ahí frente a Harry aun no estaba preparada para eso. Ya había dejado de llorar hace semanas pero verlo ahí nervioso frente a ella le provocan ganas de volver a hacerlo.

-No me malinterpretes, solo me ha parecido que fue mucho tiempo.

Harry no tenia mucha experiencia a la hora de tratar con mujeres, su única novia había sido Ginevra y era tan diferente a Pansy que cualquier cosa que haya aprendido de ella no se podía aplicar a la pelinegra. Estaba totalmente perdido no sabía que decirle.

-Sólo se necesitan unos instantes para que el mundo, tu mundo tal y como lo conoces desaparezca, yo también siento que pasaron mil años; morí y recorrí cada nivel del inframundo para estar otra vez aquí de pie.

Nunca la había visto tan frágil, tan triste y tan dolida como ahora.

-Me suena como luchar con Voldemort por siete años, aunque tu te ves mucho mejor que yo.

-¿qué puedo decirte? Tengo buenos genes.

Estaban llegando al punto en el que no sabían que más decirse. Harry la sentía tan distante, más que cuando no la veía ni sabia nada de ella. Él tomo su mano y Pansy solo la apretó suavemente, todo el frío que había sentido y que ella había estado despidiendo empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco Harry siempre la contagiaba con su calidez.

Sostener la mano de Pansy de pronto parecía como una misión de vida o muerte aunque más para él que para ella, tal vez si se seguía teniendo su mano con la suya ella no se alejaría más.

-No te pierdas Pansy, no nos alejes de ti

-Sufrir no va conmigo, soy la que da vuelta a la página y sigue con su vida, pero no puedo hacerlo, el dolor me inmoviliza, lo siento en cada parte de mi.

De alguna forma le dolía escuchar hablar así a Pansy, ¿qué papel representaba él ahora? No sabía si quería oír la respuesta.

Pansy sentía que hoy menos que nunca merecía a Harry, la vida se lo iba dejar claro en algún momento, era mejor que se hiciera a la idea desde ahorita, aunque para evitar los daños ya era demasiado tarde.

-No sé si pueda pedirte que te alejes de mi, no es justo para ti encontrarte con esta Pansy que no es nada comparada con la que fui- dijo

-Me gustan cada una de las Pansy que eres y serás, en el momento en que me encontré con esta supe que el cambio no tenia que ser tan malo

Pansy rio por primera vez en mucho tiempo y le respondió

-No puedo negar tu buen gusto, intentaré que esta Pansy se siga pareciendo a la anterior.

Harry rio porque por raro que pareciera esta la sentía más suya que nunca.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? espero sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos **_  
_**Besos**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
